Growing Up, Mica's Story
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Growing up isn't easy, especially when you are a Gibbs. Seven year old Mica struggles to deal with two major losses. One expected and one shocking and traumatic. Aside from the tragedies she must learn to cope with her dad dating again and a misunderstanding that leads her to believe her dad's new girlfriend is evil. Will be a Gibbs/Borin story. WARNING: Dark flashbacks of a minor!
1. Prologue

Never in a million years would Mica Gibbs think that she would be sad that Lori had moved out. Even though she made an honest attempt to get along with her. She still saw her foster-sister as a condescending bully. Watching Lori pack her bags that morning had left her feeling somewhat empty inside all day. Even though Lori seemed honestly happy when she was with the Callahan's. Much happier than she ever was with the Gibbs's. Gibbs had taken the day off that day to help Lori and Katie get packed and moved in with the Callahan's. Which meant that Mica could skip daycare. Another surprise was that she actually missed daycare. Going to daycare meant seeing Shane and playing NCIS with him during outside time. Her other best friend Erica Vance was slowly getting back to her old self. Even though her mom was still really sick and going to die soon. She was getting help from a grief counselor through hospice. Which according to her dad was a special kind of hospital that helped people who were dying and their families. She was kind of in shock that her "Aunt" Jackie was dying. Her and Gracie's mom had become surrogate mothers to her after her own mother was killed. Now Mrs. Vance was dying and Mrs. Hollis had begun acting strange and cold. Gracie that was another thing. What had happened to her third best friend? Her dad had been searching for a month and still nothing. The next week was The Fourth of July and Mica still hadn't received her invitation to the annual Hollis family pool party and barbeque.

"Mica! We're going to Grandpa Ducky's for dinner!" Gibbs called.

"OK! I'll get my shoes on and be right down!" Mica called back

"Great, I'll be in the car! We have to pick up Tony real quick on the way!" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs looked at his daughter in the seat beside him. She had been unusually quiet all day. He was getting a little worried about her. She had a lot going on in her life. A lot of things that a seven-year old shouldn't have to go through. He was hoping that a nice dinner with her grandpa Ducky and big brother Tony would put a smile on her face. She had her mother's smile and he wanted nothing more than to see her happy again.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Gibbs asked as the drove down the road.

"I feel bad about Lori." Mica replied.

"I do too sweetie but she was really unhappy." Gibbs replied.

"Why?" Mica asked.

"Well I can't answer that but sometimes people are just unhappy in a place and the only thing they can do about it is move on." Gibbs explained.

"Would she have been in happier with you if it weren't for me?" Mica asked.

"Maybe but I would have been unhappy for a really long time if it weren't for you." Gibbs replied.

"You would?" Mica asked.

"Of course you are my little girl." Gibbs replied.

"Always?" Mica asked.

"Always and forever." Gibbs replied.

"Good" Mica replied.

"Is anything else bothering you?" Gibbs asked.

"Have you heard anything else about Gracie?" Mica asked.

"No but if I don't hear something soon. I am going over there again." Gibbs replied.

"Can I go with you?" Mica asked.

"No, I do not know what I am going find." Gibbs replied.

"Gracie has to be OK! I love her so much. She just has to be OK." Mica sobbed.

"I am sure she is just fine but it is better to be safe than sorry." Gibbs assured completely unaware that in a matter of hours his little girls world would be rocked to its very core by a horrific tragedy involving her best friend.

* * *

Gracie rolled over on her bed. Her stomach ached from hunger. Her parents were only feeding her once every other day, if that. Last week she went three days without eating. She got a bottle of water every day and that was all she got. She knew what they were doing. They were trying to make her weak and unable to think or function on her own. That way she wouldn't be able to tell anybody that her parents were the ones who took the hit out on director Vance and if she did they would think she was delirious from malnutrition. She looked up at the top of the stairs. There was a bright light. Was she dying? No the door was partially open. She pulled herself off the mattress and drug herself up the stairs. It took everything she could to climb up to the main level of the house. She struggled into the living room. Her parents were no where in sight but her mom's cellphone was on the couch. She made her way over and shakily dialed what she hoped was Mr. Gibbs's number.

* * *

Gibbs was sitting on the couch watching an ancient movie on the Western Channel. Mica had inherited her mothers hatred of westerns but he still loved the genre and Tony was always game to watch any classic but tonight was a school night as Tony called him and the SFA had a meeting with director Vance early in the morning. So Gibbs was watching another movie alone after the girls had gone to bed. He was so entranced by the movie that the sound of his phone reading made him jump.

"Hello?" Gibbs answered.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Gracie asked.

"Gracie! Mica will be so happy to hear from you! She is upstairs but I can call her down." Gibbs replied.

"No, Mr. Gibbs I need to talk to you." Gracie corrected.

"What's wrong? Is everything OK?" Gibbs asked.

"No it's not." Gracie replied.

"OK tell me what's happening and then put your mom or dad on." Gibbs replied.

"My parents are the problem." Gracie admitted.

"What's wrong? Are they hurting you?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes the..." Gracie started.

"What the hell are you doing up here!" Mr. Hollis boomed on the other end.

"I was uh..." Gracie replied.

"Why are you using my phone! That is my property not yours you little bitch!" Mrs. Hollis barked, Gibbs could hear the sound of a hand hitting a cheek on the other end.

"I am sorry." Gracie whimpered.

"We told you to stay in the basement! Get your ass down there now!" Mr. Hollis ordered.

"No!" Gracie snapped.

"OK then! You leave me no other choice." Mr. Hollis replied.

"What? No! Agghhh!" Gracie cried.

"Gracie? Are you alright?!" Gibbs asked finally able to speak after the initial shock of what he was hearing.

*BANG*

"Gracie? Gracie?! GRACIE?!" Gibbs yelled.

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue? Will Gracie survive? Either way Gibbs is going to have to deal with his own grief over Kelly. While helping his surviving daughter cope. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Nightmare

Gibbs couldn't remember the last time he had moved so fast. First he called 911 and the team and sent them to the Hollis house. The last thing he had to do before he could leave was get a sitter for Mica. He ran next-door and pounded on his neighbor's front door until she groggily answered.

"Jethro it's after midnight." his neighbor commented.

"I know Sandy but I have to rush to work and need somebody to keep an eye on Mica." Gibbs replied.

"I have to work at five." Sandy replied.

"I know and I am going to call somebody else to stay with her. I just need you to wait until her sitter gets here." Gibbs explained.

"Can't you just wait with her?" Sandy asked.

"No I need to leave now. It's an emergency." Gibbs replied.

"OK" Sandy finally agreed.

"Thanks Sandy and somebody will be there to relieve you soon." Gibbs called.

* * *

Once he was on the road Gibbs started making calls to find a sitter for Mica. He finally got a hold of Breena and talked her into coming over in staying with Mica. He said he didn't mind if she slept. He just didn't want his daughter to be home alone especially at night. Gibbs drove faster than even he had in a long time, to the Hollis's house. When he arrived, there were police cars, and each of his team had arrived in their own cars. Smoke was rising out of the house and the area had been taped off. He grabbed his badge and gun and ran towards the area.

"How is she?" Gibbs demanded.

"It is a good thing you called 911 right away. I believe that the Hollis's torched the house before fleeing the scene. The firemen found Gracie lying on the floor of the living room. She has a bullet in her chest as well as severe burns." Ducky explained.

"Is she?" Gibbs asked.

"She is alive but barely." Ducky replied.

"The child was rushed to DC Children's." A police officer added.

"Boss we are pretty much wrapped up here if you want to go home to Mica." Tony offered.

"No! I want to be here so I can find that son of a bitch!" Gibbs growled.

* * *

Mica tossed and turned in her bed. She hated having bad dreams unfortunately night terrors had plagued her since before her mom died even. According to her dad ever since she was a tiny baby. She would wake up screaming her head off and nothing either parent could do helped. She would just scream and cry until she wore herself out. The one she was having tonight was a bad one. It was also recurring and it was real. The real memory of one of the worst experiences of her life.

* * *

_Four year old Mica ran behind her uncle Mike or as she called him Big Mike. Uncle Mike was the only one she allowed to call her Mike and that was only because she was Little Mike or Mike Junior and he was Big Mike. Big Mike picked her up and put her one the swing set._

"_OK Little Mike you are going to pump for yourself today. Then we are going to run around a bit. I want you to get rid of this extra energy before your daddy finds out I let you drink a caf-pow." Mike told her._

"_OK Uncle Mike!" Mica cried._

"_Good girl" Mike replied patting Mica's hair before he walked to the corner of the yard and lit a cigarette._

"_Daddy says you aren't supposed to smoke around me." Mica commented._

"_You aren't gonna narc on me are you?" Mike asked._

"_It's gross!" Mica cried._

"_Fine" Mike sighed putting out the cigarette._

"_You really going to get bossed around by a little girl?" An ominous voice taunted._

"_Who's there?!" Mike demanded._

"_That would be me." The voice replied._

"_Get lost Jonas!" Mike demanded._

"_I could but then I wouldn't get to go through with my plan." Jonas replied._

"_What plan?" Mike demanded._

"_Kill the kid then I can escape while Gibbs is mourning." Jonas replied._

"_If you want to hurt the girl! You are going to have to go through me!" Mike snapped._

"_That can be arranged!" Jonas cried as she shot Mike in the leg._

"_You really think that's going to stop me!" Mike cried shooting Jonas in the arm._

"_I thought you were better than that." Jonas replied stabbing Mike in the chest._

"_Uncle Mike!" Mica cried._

"_Shut up little bitch!" Jonas cried stabbing Mica in the stomach._

* * *

"No! Uncle Mike! No!" Mica cried in her sleep.

"Mica wants wrong?" Breena asked rushing into the small girls room

"I had a nightmare." Mica sobbed.

"Oh sweetie I am so sorry do you want to talk about it?" Breena asked.

"I can't, where's my dad?" Mica asked.

"He had to go to work." Breena explained.

"Why?" Mica asked.

"They caught a case." Breena replied quickly.

* * *

After wrapping the scene, Gibbs hopped in his car and rushed to DC Children's. He knew he wouldn't be able to relax until he knew exactly how Gracie was doing. He couldn't believe it. An innocent child fighting for her life in the hospital all because her parents were heartless and horrible excuses for human beings. How could anyone shoot their own child and then leave her bleeding in a burning house?

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I need to know the status of one of your patients." Gibbs replied flashing his badge.

"Which patient are you looking for Agent Gibbs?" The receptionist asked.

"Melinda Grace Hollis" Gibbs replied.

"Miss Hollis sustained third degree burns, a gunshot to the chest right between the heart and right lung, she also has severe smoke inhalation in her left lung." The receptionist explained.

"Is she going to be OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Unfortunately it is not looking that way." The receptionist replied.

* * *

**A/N: Will Gracie survive? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Tragedy

It was almost four in the morning before Gibbs got home. After leaving the hospital with the discouraging news that Gracie was on life support. He had to stop by the diner and clear his head before going home. For the first and only time in nearly eight years he was dreading getting home to his little girl. He knew that once she got up he would have to give her the bad news that her best friend may be dying. She was just a child and she was already facing the loss of a friend. Murder was tragic enough when it was adults but children were just unfair. The fact that if Gracie died, she would have been murdered by her parents tore him up. He walked through the front door and discovered Breena half asleep on the couch.

"Breena" Gibbs called.

"Oh Gibbs I am so sorry." Breena apologized.

"It's OK, I know I woke you up and it is almost four." Gibbs replied.

"How is she?" Breena asked.

"Those bastards shot her and then torched the house. She is on life support." Gibbs explained.

"No" Breena gasped.

"How am I supposed to tell Mica in the morning?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know." Breena replied.

"You just get home. Jimmy looked really flipped out when I saw him. He needs you." Gibbs replied.

"OK but Gibbs if you need anything let me know." Breena replied.

* * *

Even though she couldn't hear the conversation going on downstairs. Mica knew that something was very wrong. Something was always wrong when she had the dream about Uncle Mike dying that included when the Port To Port Killer stabbed her. She hated that feeling and she hated the scar she had on her stomach. At least she was alive and the knife didn't hit any of her organs. Part of her wanted to go downstairs and see what was going on but she was scared to death to find out. She woke up the next morning to the sun shining on her face. Just as she was waking up the door to her room opened and her dad walked in and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Mica? You up?" Gibbs called.

"Yeah I just woke up." Mica replied sitting up.

"Mica I need to talk to you." Gibbs replied.

"What's going on?" Mica asked.

"Last night I got a call from Gracie." Gibbs started.

"Gracie?! Why didn't you wake me?! You know how much I've missed her!" Mica demanded.

"Here's the thing she didn't want to talk to you." Gibbs replied.

"Why is she mad at me?" Mica asked.

"She wasn't mad at you. Her parents were keeping her hostage in the house and she finally managed to get a hold of her mom's phone. While we were talking her parents came in and they started yelling at her. I don't know what happened but they were furious and then I heard a gunshot." Gibbs explained.

"A gunshot? Is Gracie OK?" Mica asked.

"No she isn't her parents shot her and then they set the house on fire. I called 911 and my team and they were able to save Gracie but she is at the hospital... on life-support." Gibbs explained.

"No! She has to be OK! She has to! She's Gracie! Why did her parents become so mean?! She was always so good and now she could die! Because her mom and dad hurt her! It's not fair! Why couldn't you save her?! Your Gibbs!" Mica cried.

"I wish I could answer your questions, Mica but I can't. Sometimes life is just unfair really, really unfair." Gibbs explained.

"I know... I know." Mica sobbed.

"Oh Mica, is there anything I can do for you?" Gibbs asked.

"Leave me alone." Mica replied.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"I just want to be alone." Mica sobbed.

"OK but if you need me just call and I will be right there." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Shane had barely moved from the couch all morning. Mica was supposed to call him sometime before noon. So they could arrange to do something that afternoon with his aunt and cousins. Of course Tara would be there too but she would spend all her time off making out with her "boyfriend" Jeff. Jeff was her third boyfriend this month. In his opinion it was gross to have so may boyfriends. His mom said it was just a phase and not to say anything about it because it would hurt her feelings and she was at a very emotional time in her life. The door slammed and Tara came running in and threw herself down on the couch. Shane wondered what was wrong this time. It seemed like every other day his sister would come home crying and carrying on like she had just watched her whole family get hacked up with a machete.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"Jeff broke up with me!" Tara cried.

"Oh I'm sorry." Shane apologized,

"I am so ugly! No boy will ever love me!" Tara cried.

"Well you are only thirteen." Shane observed.

"Oh shut-up Shane! You said you wanted to marry Mica!" Tara cried.

"Well Mica may have dumped me." Shane replied.

"Really? How do you know?" Tara asked.

"She was supposed to come with us and Aunt Lucy." Shane replied.

"Oh please Shane! You guys are seven! She probably just got asked on a play-date by somebody with a pool or trampoline or to go somewhere more fun then the zoo with aunt Lucy, and cousins Kelsey and Valerie!" Tara argued.

"How do you know we are going to the zoo?" Shane asked.

"We always go to the zoo! Anytime anybody suggests anywhere else Kelsey cries that something there scares her or she is too little to go there!" Tara sobbed.

"Even so it would be better if Mica was there." Shane replied.

"Same with Jeff." Tara replied.

* * *

"Shane?" Debbie called.

"What is it mom?" Shane asked.

"I just got a call from Mr. Gibbs, one of Mica's other friends got in an accident last night and Mica is really upset and doesn't feel up to going out." Debbie explained.

"Can I call her and see if she's OK?" Shane asked.

"Maybe after you guys get home but Aunt Lucy is on the way. So you and Tara need to go and get ready to go." Debbie replied.

* * *

Erica Vance looked up at the hospital clock. Right now two of her favorite people were in the hospital and she couldn't see either of them. Gracie was at the Children's Hospital across town in Intensive Care and only three people were allowed to see her. Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Palmer, and her dad. Her mom was the other person in the hospital. She was at Bethesda the Naval Hospital in the ICU and she and Jared were too young to go and see her. Only her dad and Kayla could go back and they had to have short visits. Her mom could have more visitors but you had to be fourteen to go into the ICU. Jared was going to be fourteen in a couple of days but hopefully their mom would be better and at least in a regular hospital room if not home by then. Her mom had, had chemo the day before and she came home feeling a little sick but that was normal. Then early that morning Jared had found her unconscious on the bathroom floor. Her dad had called an ambulance and after it arrived the family had rushed behind it to the hospital. They were in the waiting room for the doctor to come out and tell them what was wrong with Jackie. When her dad got the call from Mr. Gibbs that the Hollis's had shot Gracie and left her for dead in a burning house. Now her best friend was on life-support and her mom was sick with a cold. It was just a little cold but her mom's immune system was so weak that she could die. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Kayla had come out and was sitting beside Jared whispering something to him. She craned her head and tried to listen but her siblings got up and moved to the other side of the room. A while after all that happened the door opened and her dad came out and called for them to come over.

"What is it daddy?" Kayla asked.

"Kids I am sorry but your mother died ten minutes ago. I was with her and that's why I sent you out Kayla." Vance explained.

"Was she dead when Kayla left?" Erica gasped.

"No, but I knew that it was going to happen soon. So I sent Kayla back out and your mom died about fifteen minutes after that." Vance explained.

"No! She can't be dead! I'm not ready to be without a mom!" Kayla cried.

"No... no she wasn't supposed to die so soon. She said she would be there for my birthday!" Jared sobbed.

"No... I only got to know her for eight years." Erica rambled.

"I am sorry kids. I really wish that she could have held on longer. Even I didn't think she would go this fast but she knew that she wasn't going to get out of here this time and the last thing she told me was to make sure that you kids knew that she loved you." Vance explained.

* * *

**A/N: I know the poor kids two major tragedies back to back. How will Erica cope with her mother's death? How will Mica cope with Gracie's injuries? Will Gracie beat the odds? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Mrs Vance

Mica poked her head out from under the blanket. It was almost dark now and she hadn't gotten out of bed except to go to the bathroom all day. At lunch time her dad had brought her a sandwich and glass or juice. She had drunk all the juice since she knew she needed to stay hydrated but had only nibbled on the sandwich. She wasn't hungry at all. Her stomach was all knotted up and she felt the same way she did when she was sick but she wasn't sick. She was sad really, really sad. Gracie was in the hospital and she was too badly hurt for Mica to be able to go see her. To top it off it was Mr. and Mrs. Hollis were the ones who had hurt Gracie. Mica knew that sometimes parents hurt their kids but she never imagined that any of her friends would be victims of child abuse. Certainly not Gracie. Mr. and Mrs. Hollis had always been so nice and loving. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and guessed that it was just her dad coming up to offer her dinner. Her dad opened the door but he didn't have a tray in his hands. He only had his cellphone and a pained look on his face.

"Mica? Can I come in?" Gibbs asked.

'Yeah" Mica replied.

"I really hate to tell you this but I have more bad news." Gibbs said as he walked over and took a seat beside her on her bed.

"What now? Did something happen to Gracie?" Mica asked.

"Gracie is fine but sweetie I just got a call from Leon." Gibbs replied.

"Leon?" Mica questioned.

"Mr. Vance" Gibbs explained.

"Oh what did he want? Do you have to go away again?" Mica asked.

"No sweetie but, Mrs. Vance died this afternoon." Gibbs replied.

"No! It wasn't supposed to happen this soon! And not when Gracie was sick too! Poor Erica, things are really bad for her. Oh daddy it's not fair." Mica cried.

"I know you are hurting but Mr. Vance asked me if I could come over. He really needs somebody to talk to right now. Are you OK with that?" Gibbs asked.

"I guess let me just put on some clothes. Maybe the shirt from day-camp last year. That always makes Erica laugh." Mica replied.

"I don't think Erica is going to feel up to having any visitors honey." Gibbs replied.

"So you're going to leave me?!" Mica gasped.

"No, I am taking you with me but Leon said that Erica and her siblings were just staying in Jared's room and not wanting to talk to anyone? Do you still want to go? Or should I go over tomorrow when you will either feel better or I will actually have time to arrange a sitter." Gibbs explained.

"No daddy, I want to go." Mica replied.

"OK well I am going to get one of the casseroles I have for nights I have to work late. So we can take that over to the Vance's you just get dressed and we will leave in fifteen minutes." Gibbs replied,

"OK" Mica agreed.

* * *

Erica lay on the floor of Jared's room. She still couldn't believe that her mother was dead. She wished that this was just another mean prank Jared and Kayla were playing on her but they would never do anything this cruel and her dad certainly would never get involved. She looked at her siblings that lay on either side of her. Jared was definitely taking the loss the hardest of any of the Vance children, Kayla was clearly upset too but was being the strong one for her dad and younger siblings. Her parents always said that Kayla was just like her mother, she was just like her father, and Jared was a perfect blend of the two. Tender and caring like their mother, yet tough and serious like their father.

"Guys I think we should go check on dad and say hi to our company." Kayla said suddenly.

"I don't want to." Jared whispered.

"OK but you have to come out at some point. What about you Erica are you up for it?" Kayla replied.

"I guess so." Erica sighed pulling herself up.

"Come on, maybe dad has news on Gracie." Kayla offered.

"I hope she is OK. I don't want to lose her the same day as mom." Erica replied.

"That would be hard but I am sure Gracie is fighting her hardest." Kayla replied.

* * *

Shane let the door close behind him. Tara and Aunt Lucy had gone around back to sit on the picnic table and talk about heartbreak. Kelsey and Valerie were running around playing on his swing-set. The day had turned out just like Tara had predicted but Kelsey had been taking swimming lessons and was actually looking forward to going to the pool. Unfortunately that day the pool was closed due to repairs and Aunt Lucy didn't want to drive to the other public pool that was nearby. Since they would have to double back in the opposite direction they had come. So they just went to the zoo. Shane liked the zoo but he was getting tired of the same place every time they went out and more than anything, he missed and was worried about Mica. He remembered how scared and upset he was when his dad was in the hospital before he died and when his older cousin was in Intensive Care after a motorcycle wreck but they were both adults even though Shelby was only seventeen at the time that was still considered adult age to him and the doctors at Georgetown. He couldn't imagine having a kid friend hurt bad enough that she had to be in the ICU. He laid down on the couch and turned on the TV. Tara had left in on ABC Family before they left and there was some dumb teenage girly drama. He couldn't remember the name but knew it was one of Tara's favorites. He on the other hand hated it but he didn't feel like changing the channel. His mom came in, turned off the TV, and told him that he could call Mica now if he wanted. Excitedly he took her phone and dialed Mr. Gibbs's number. Mr. Gibbs answered and told hm that he wasn't sure if Mica felt up to talking but he would check. A few minutes later he heard the phone being picked up again.

"Hell? Mr. Gibbs?"

"No Shane it's me."

"Oh hi Mica!"

"Sorry I missed today."

"It's OK my mom told me that your friend was in the hospital."

"Yeah she's hurt really bad."

"I am sorry. Is she still alive?"

"I don't know. We are at Erica's house."

"Why? I thought you were too sad, to do anything."

"Shane, Erica's mom died."

"Oh no! What happened?"

"She had cancer, that's why I started going to daycare."

"I am sorry and tell Erica I am sorry too."

* * *

**A/N: I will have more about Gracie in chapter five. Shane and Erica met once or twice at daycare BTW but he never met Gracie. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. I Hate Goodbyes

Mica regretted telling her dad that she wanted to go to Mrs. Vance's funeral. She loved Erica and wanted nothing more than to support her but she hated funerals. She wasn't even eight years old yet and she had already been to her mom's, Uncle Mike's, and Grandpa Gibbs's funerals. She had also gone to Jenny Sheppard's who had been director of NCIS before Mr. Vance but she was really little and didn't remember it much. All she remembered was sitting in the van with her mom while her dad stood alone in the rain at the cemetery. Now she knew that her dad had been in love with Jenny before she was born or he had met her mom. The only thing she could remember about Jenny was her wearing a red velvet Mrs. Claus costume and holding her at the NCIS Christmas party just a few months before she died and that was only because her dad had that picture hanging above the fire-place. Jenny wasn't important now though. She had been buried long ago. It was Mrs. Vance, Erica, and her dad and siblings that should be on her mind right now. From his room across the hall her dad called for her to get dressed because they had to leave in fifteen minutes. Mica pulled herself out of bed and changed out of the oversized NCIS t-shirt and black sleep pants she wore for jammies and into her black dress. The same one she had worn to Grandpa Jack's funeral. At least this time Lori wasn't around to judge her for not getting ready fast enough. After her dress she put on her dress shoes and then headed out the door, grabbing the sympathy card she had made for Erica the day before. By the time she got downstairs her dad was waiting for her in his suit. She knew he could only wear his uniform if the deceased was somebody who worked for NCIS or had served in the Navy but he still had his badge clipped to his belt. He took a swig of his coffee and then quickly ushered her out the door. Ten minutes later they were in his Challenger driving to the Vance's church where her funeral was being held. Mica took out her card and read it over one last time. Suddenly she regretted letting Shane sign it. What if Erica got mad at her for letting her boyfriend sign the card, just because he was her boyfriend. Her dad and Grandpa Gibbs didn't talk for ages. Just because Jack brought his then girlfriend to Shannon and Kelly's funeral.

"Daddy we have to go home!" Mica called.

"Why, are you not feeling well?" Gibbs asked.

"No I have to make Erica a different card." Mica replied.

"Oh, well if you want to do that you will have to wait until we get home. I told Mr. Vance I would come to the church early and help him out." Gibbs explained.

"No! I need to give it at the funeral!" Mica snapped.

"Then just give her the one you already made." Gibbs suggested.

"I can't!" Mica cried.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked.

"Because I let Shane sign it yesterday!" Mica cried.

"So?" Gibbs questioned.

"So Shane's mom wouldn't let him come with us to the funeral because it was inappropriate and you didn't speak to grandpa Jack for ages because he brought his girlfriend to Shannon and Kelly's funerals! I don't want Erica to hate me!" Mica yelled.

"Oh Mica, first of all letting somebody sign a sympathy card is very different from inviting them to a strangers funeral. Secondly Shane's mom didn't mean it would be inappropriate for Shane to come to the funeral. She thought it would be inappropriate for us to take Shane to the funeral and she has to work today. So she can't take him. Third and finally the problem I had with Grandpa Jack bringing a girl to Shannon and Kelly's funeral wasn't that he brought a girl. They were uh fairly serious at the time and he was as shaken as I was. My problem was with how easy it was for my dad to move on after my mom died and date again. That bothered me since I was nine years old and my dad went on his first date less than a year after my mom died and it was made worse by the fact that I didn't think I could ever get over Shannon and then he brought the girl who was meant to replace my mother." Gibbs explained.

"But you got married again really soon after Shannon." Mica pointed out.

"Grief makes you do strange things lets just leave it at that." Gibbs replied.

"Will you ever date again?" Mica asked.

"I don't know but let's focus on Erica and her family right now." Gibbs replied as he pulled into a parking space in front of the church.

* * *

Erica stared out the window of the church. She watched as Mr. Gibbs and Mica got out of their car and walked inside. So far Mica was the only kid there besides her and her siblings. Which she understood because most parents didn't bring their children to funerals unless it was a family member or somebody else that they were really close to. Still she secretly wished that Gracie would come in with her parents and none of the bad stuff would have happened. She felt somebody tap her shoulder and turned around to see Mica standing behind her. She threw her arms around her friend and then started to cry.

"Oh Erica I am so sorry!" Mica cried.

"Thanks" Erica sniffed.

"Are you OK?" Mica asked.

"Not really that's why I haven't wanted to play very much lately. She was really sick and then she died. Poor Jared hasn't eaten or left his room really since we got home from the hospital. He didn't even care that he turned fourteen yesterday and he was looking forward to that for years. Kayla is acting like she is our mommy now, and I don't know what to do." Erica rambled.

"I am so sorry. I wish I could do something to help you but my dad said all I could do was be nice to you and let you vent and cry if you needed." Mica replied.

"What did you do after your mom died?" Erica asked.

"I don't remember that I was only three almost four." Mica replied.

"Oh yeah" Erica sighed.

"Maybe my friend Shane can help. His dad died when Dearing bombed NCIS." Mica suggested.

"He doesn't know me too well are you sure he will want to?" Erica questioned.

"Can't hurt to ask." Mica replied.

"OK" Erica sniffed.

* * *

Gibbs left Mica with Erica in the main room before walking off to the small private room where Leon was waiting. He opened the door and found Leon sitting on the couch. He had obviously been crying and he was chewing his toothpick so hard, Gibbs feared he would swallow it and puncture something in his digestive tract.

"Oh hi Gibbs." Vance greeted.

"Sorry it too so long Leon. I had trouble getting Mica out of the house. The past few days have shaken her up pretty badly." Gibbs apologized.

"You're still early." Vance assured.

"You holding up OK?" Gibbs asked.

"No not really the kids are falling apart and I can't do anything to comfort them." Vance replied.

"I wish I could help but Mica was so small when Ali died. She didn't really understand until a couple of years ago and that was years after the fact." Gibbs explained.

"No it's OK I am getting help from a friend of Dr. Mallard's who lost his wife to cancer when his kids were around the same ages as Shannon and Kelly." Vance replied.

"Good" Gibbs replied.

"I just can't believe she did it so soon. She promised she would wait until after Jared's birthday. She promised." Vance sobbed.

"Wait to do what, Leon?" Gibbs questioned.

"Jackie didn't have a cold. She intentionally overdosed herself." Vance shakily replied before dissolving into tears.

* * *

**A/N: Understandable that Vance would lie to his kids and say that she had a cold. Hopefully Gibbs will be able to help Leon having lost his mom the same way. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. Tony's Gift

It felt like everything was falling apart in Mica's life. Two weeks had passed since Mrs. Vance had died and Gracie's parents had tried to kill her. Now Gracie was still lying in a coma at the hospital and Erica wasn't wanting to play with anyone. One minute she would be fine and invite Mica to come over to play then by the time she and her dad got to Vance house. Erica wouldn't feel like playing anymore. Her dad assured her that it was normal and that he had felt the same way after his own mother had died. He also told her that it may take a long time weeks or months maybe even a year or more but, Erica would come around and become her old self again. What he couldn't tell her was whether or not Gracie would wake up and be normal again. Mica felt lost without her friends. This week was really hard though because Shane was out of town visiting relatives this weekend. When she heard the news it made Mica's stomach drop. Gracie's parents had said Gracie was going to visit relatives. Shane however really was with family. His uncle, his dad's brother. Shane had called her the day before. He was at Disney World and having the time of his life. Mica was secretly jealous. She didn't like Disney that much and wasn't a fan of theme parks but she wished she had family to take her places and do things with her.

"Mica! I'm here!" Gibbs called from the doorway.

"OK just let me get my backpack!" Mica called.

* * *

Mica grabbed her backpack from the coatroom and ran to meet her dad in the front room. Gibbs placed his hand on her backpack and let her out to the parking lot. Once they were in the yellow Challenger. Gibbs backed the car out of the parking lot and headed towards home.

"How was your day?" Gibbs asked.

"Boring, Nobody wanted to play with me." Mica replied.

"I am sorry to hear that." Gibbs replied.

"I know Shane will be back Monday but, how much longer until Erica comes back?" Mica asked.

"I don't know, Mr. Vance still isn't back at work and I don't think he is coming back for a while. So there is no need to send the kids to daycare." Gibbs explained.

"Have you heard any news on Gracie?" Mica asked.

"She uh isn't doing real well. I am sorry." Gibbs replied.

"She's going to die isn't she?" Mica asked.

"I don't know but it isn't looking good." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Once the Gibbs's arrived home, Mica ran up to her room. She may not be able to play with Shane in person but maybe just maybe he would get around to calling her again. She took a seat on the desk-chair and took out her journal. The journal had been a gift from Mrs. Atkinson the library aide. Her first day back at school after her grandpa Jack died. She got called down to the library and Mrs. Atkinson handed to her wrapped in shinny paper. She had thanked her but left the journal in her desk drawer. She kind of forgot about it. Until Lori started bullying her, Mrs. Vance got sick, and Gracie disappeared. When she found the book in her drawer. She took it out and had written in it everyday since.

"Mica! Tony is here!" Gibbs called.

"I'll be right down." Mica called back.

"I have something for you if that will make you move faster!" Tony called.

"Still gonna be just a second!" Mica called.

* * *

Mica finished her thought, left her pen in her journal, closed the book, and ran downstairs. Tony and her dad were sitting on the couch. Tony had a large gift-bag sitting at his feet. When she came down the adults stopped talking. Tony picked up the book and handed her the gift-bag.

"Here you go, Gibblet. It's a little early birthday gift." Tony said.

"Thanks but my birthday isn't for a month and a half." Mica replied.

"You are the only kid I know who rejects a gift for being too soon." Tony replied.

"I didn't say I didn't want it. I just don't know if my dad will let me take such a big gift so early." Mica replied.

"We just thought you had been having such a hard time you deserved it." Gibbs replied.

"So I can take it?" Mica asked.

"Of course Micheala I wouldn't have let Tony bring it if I didn't want you to have it now." Gibbs replied.

"Well thanks again, Tony." Mica replied pulling a large box out of the bag.

"It's a laptop. I needed a new one so I bought one as a birthday gift to me. Then Probie got me a better one for my birthday. So I thought you would like the one I bought myself." Tony explained.

"Really, my own laptop?" Mica gasped.

"Yeah if you promise to keep your grades up and do your chores I will pay for WIFI, but if you don't keep your end of the deal it goes away and I your laptop is gone until you can earn my trust back. Do you understand." Gibbs replied.

"I will keep my promise, dad." Mica replied.

"That's my girl." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks again Tony but I would have been fine with the old one you had." Mica replied.

"That one was dying. I took it to the shop to see if they could use any of it but it was pretty old and beat-up." Tony explained.

"I am going to set it up!" Mica cried.

"If you need any help setting it up call, Probie or Autopsy Gremlin." Tony replied.

"I should be able to do it, Jimmy had me help him set his up when he got a new one a few months ago and Jared Vance showed us how before that." Mica explained.

"OK" Mica replied.

"I am glad I could make you happy little Gibblet. Seeing you so sad the past few weeks has been really tough on me. You are my baby-sister after all." Mica explained.

"Well you are the best big brother ever!" Mica cried.

* * *

**A/N: I thought Mica needed a good thing to happen to her. I am holding off on Gracie's fate a bit since another author "jethro10" is currently writing a similar plot. New chapter will be up soon please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Reunited

Mica looked at the clock for the millionth time that afternoon. She couldn't wait to get home and for once it wasn't because she was having a bad day. Today she couldn't wait to get home because when she got home the internet would be hooked up and she would finally be able to go online. Her dad wouldn't let her get Facebook and Twitter accounts until she was thirteen but he had finally buckled and let her create and Instagram. As long as she kept in private, only added people she knew, and didn't post any personal information. She knew that he was just protecting her because he didn't want to lose her like he had lost her sister Kelly. Still it got really annoying when he was over-protective of her. Even though Gracie was the only kid she knew who'd had Facebook and Twitter. Even Kayla Vance had barely been allowed to get one after her fifteenth birthday. Shane sometimes would "borrow" his sister Tara's accounts but he always ended up getting in trouble for it. So it's not like she was the only one of her friends whose parents had those rules. Her dad had given her permission to use a few other chat sites and Skype. As long as she followed the same rules as her Instagram account. Even better Shane had gotten back that morning and as long as he felt up to it his mom was going to let him come over and play.

"Mica!" Gibbs called.

"Dad!" Mica called back.

"How was your day?" Gibbs asked.

"Really good. How was yours?" Mica asked.

"Pretty good" Gibbs replied.

"Did you get the internet hooked up?" Mica asked.

"Yes I did. Do you remember our rules?" Gibbs replied.

"Yes I do." Mica replied.

"Alright then you can use it when we get home but you have to pay attention to Shane when he is over." Gibbs replied.

"Shane is coming over?" Mica asked.

"Yes but only for a short time." Gibbs replied.

"Of course I haven't seen Shane in forever. I will lay with him!" Mica assured.

"That's my girl." Gibbs replied.

"Have you been to see Gracie today?" Mica asked.

"No I came straight here from work and I had to wait for the Internet guy to come on my lunch break but if Debbie is willing to watch you and Shane for a bit I may run over and see her real quick after I drop you off." Gibbs explained.

"OK well tell her I said hi." Mica replied.

"I will. Oh I almost forgot I have some good news for you." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Mica asked.

"Mr. Vance came by the office to pick up his paycheck and a few other things and he told me that Erica would be back at daycare next week." Gibbs replied.

"Mr. Vance is going back to work?" Mica asked.

"Not yet but he wants the kids to get back to normal." Gibbs explained.

"I hope Erica is feeling better by then." Mica replied.

"I do too but remember if could take a while." Gibbs replied.

"I know" Mica sighed.

* * *

Shane waited with his mom on Mica's front porch. As much fun as he'd had at Disney World. He was thrilled to be home and be able to play with Mica again. He had missed her forever and he hadn't made a bunch of friends on the trip like Tara had. He had met one boy about his age but his last day at the park was Shane's first day. He didn't mind though. Vacation friends rarely lasted any longer than one of Tara's boyfriends. After what felt like a million hours Mica's dad's truck finally pulled into the driveway. Mica jumped out of the car and ran up to him.

"Shane!" Mica cried.

"Mica!" Shane cried back.

"Did you have fun?" Mica asked.

"Yeah but I missed you." Shane replied.

"I missed you too. Hey guess what?" Mica questioned.

"What?" Shane asked.

"Tony gave me a laptop!" Mica cried.

"Really? That's so cool!" Shane replied.

"Yeah want to go play on it?" Mica asked.

"Yeah!" Shane cried.

"OK but we need to leave soon Shaney. Tara is home alone and I still have to pick something up for dinner." Debbie reminded.

"But mom I haven't seen Mica in a week!" Shane whined.

"And if you keep giving me attitude you won't for another week." Debbie warned.

"If you want I can drive him home." Gibbs offered.

"He needs to eat and get some rest." Debbie replied.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Erica stood in her bedroom. She hadn't been in there since before her mom died. The hospital stuff had been taken back to the medical supply store and her furniture and toys had been put back but she still didn't want to move back yet. Luckily Jared let her sleep on the bottom bunk in his room. It was just a swinging futon but it was better than nothing.

"You going to try sleeping in your own room tonight?" Vance asked.

"I don't know." Erica replied.

"Well you can't room with Jared forever. So if you don't want to move back in forever. I will have to put you back with Kayla." Vance explained.

"I guess I will try tonight then." Erica sighed.

"You don't have to right away. I will give you a few more weeks." Vance replied.

"No I can handle it. I think." Erica replied.

"OK" Vance replied.

* * *

Mica spun around in her new computer chair. Shane had helped her set up an Instagram and then showed her a few other sites he was on. She wrote them down on her notepad. So she could show her dad and get approval to join them. Now she was just messing around on paint.

"Shane! Two minute warning!" Debbie called from downstairs.

"Alright mom!" Shane called back.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow then." Mica sighed.

"Goodbye. Oh yeah I almost for got! I got you this!" Shane cried handing Mica a small box.

"Oh thanks! I love it!" Mica gasped as she opened the box revealing a small round charm that read "Mica" circling around three times on each side."

"Yeah I got one for me that says Shane. I just got it at a rest stop on the way home but I didn't have enough money to spend at Disney World to get us both something and my uncle would only buy me the ears and my mom only gave me enough for a t-shirt. I begged Tara for money so I could buy you ears too but she said I would have to be her slave forever if she did." Shane explained.

"Well I don't want you to be a slave." Mica giggled.

"Shane! Thirty second warning!" Debbie called.

"Coming!" Shane called back.

"See you tomorrow." Mica replied.

"Bye Mica, I love you." Shane replied.

"I love you too." Mica replied.

"SHANE I AM GOING TO COUNT TO TEN!" Debbie warned.

* * *

**A/N: Just a warning something sad happens in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**

* * *

**A/N 2: If anybody is curious about the charm Shane gave to Mica. I have a link to my Instagram post on my profile. It is the one on the very top. The bottom one is my regular Instagram. They are also based off the ones I got for myself and my boyfriend for Christmas.**


	8. An Unspeakable Tragedy

**WARNING!: This chapter contains the death of a child under the age of eighteen.**

* * *

Mica woke up Monday morning knowing that it was going to be a bad day. She was relieved that Shane was back from his trip. Because she just knew that something bad was going to happen. She got up got dressed. Before walking downstairs for breakfast. When she got into the kitchen she found her dad sitting at the table reading the paper. At least nothing had happened to him in his sleep nor had he been called into work super early in the morning to deal with some dangerous killer who may just bring harm to him.

"Morning Mica, did you sleep well?" Gibbs asked.

"Not really." Mica replied.

"Bad dreams?" Gibbs asked.

"No I just feel like something bad is going to happen." Mica admitted.

"Gut feeling?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Mica replied.

"Try not to worry about it too much." Gibbs replied cupping his daughter's chin.

"I'll try not to." Mica replied.

* * *

Jimmy and Breena Palmer walked through the corridor leading to the ICU at the DC Children's Hospital. They found themselves visiting Gracie Hollis even more than Gibbs. Even though she was only allowed one or two visitors for brief fifteen periods of time and there had to be an hour in between each visitor or pair of visitors. They still tried to make a point of visiting her twice a day. Since the only people allowed to visit her were: them, Gibbs, and director Vance. Gibbs tried to visit everyday. Vance came too but he rarely felt up to leaving the house anymore. So he had only been two or three times that Jimmy and Breena knew of anyway. Today was a very special day however. So special that the staff was allowing a third visitor to be with Gracie and they were even permitted a full half-hour long visits and Gibbs and Vance would even be joining them soon. Breena had brought a large vase of daises which were Gracie's favorite flower and Jimmy was bringing two large balloons and a large purple teddy-bear since that was Gracie's favorite color. Behind them a tall, balding man in a navy blue suit, carried a brief case filled with paper-work. Today was the day that Jimmy and Breena would be able to legally adopt Gracie and make her a Palmer. They had begun the process the day after Gracie was shot and burned alive by her parents and after today they would finally be able to officially call her theirs. Jimmy had always been close to Gracie and he had already taken on a protective and paternal role when the drama with her real parents first started. Because of how heart-wrenching their adoption process had been from the beginning and how fragile little Gracie had been. They had opted to keep the adoption secret until it was official. Today however the process would be over and even better Gracie had been doing extremely well the past couple of days. The doctors had even been able to take her off the vent and put her on a nasal cannula based oxygen system. The doctors even thought that she just may wake-up that day.

"Hi Gracie, it's Jimmy and Breena." Jimmy greeted.

"We hear you are doing really well sweetie, the doctors say you may even wake-up." Breena added.

"This is Mr. Sanders and he is a lawyer. He is here because over the past couple of weeks we had been in the process of adopting you. With my connections at NCIS. We were able to get the paper-work through really fast and as soon as we fill out some paper-work. We will become your parents. Isn't that exciting?" Jimmy explained.

"We are so proud to be able to do this." Breena added.

"If you will just come over here and sign these forms it will be official." Mr. Sanders replied.

* * *

Jimmy and Breena followed Mr. Sanders over to a small table. The lawyer set a large stack of papers in front of them and instructed them on where to sign and initial. Half an hour later everything was read signed and initialed. Mr. Sanders withdrew his notary stamp and signed in a few places himself. As of that moment Gracie went from Melinda Grace Hollis to Melinda Grace Palmer. Seconds after Mr. Sanders signed the last page. The door opened and Gibbs walked in the room. Carrying a stuffed yellow lab which had always been Gracie's favorite. Mr. Sanders looked around and smiled at the scene. He wished that he could stay longer but he had to get to a court room and make another adoption official in less than an hour.

"Congratulations you guys." Gibbs said handing Jimmy the stuffed dog.

"Thanks" Jimmy replied.

"Thank you so much Gibbs. it means a lot." Breena added wiping away tears.

"I am so glad that when Gracie wakes up she will have two loving parents who would never dream of hurting her." Gibbs replied.

"It feels good" Jimmy confirmed.

"We are happy to do it." Breena added.

* * *

The nurses allowed the Palmer's and Gibbs another ten minutes with little Gracie. Before coming and sadly informing them that they really needed to leave. They did however promise that Jimmy and Breena could return in an hour. While they waited the Palmer's sat in the waiting room and made plans for how they would do Gracie's room. Of course they knew there was a good chance that Gracie would be severely disabled but they didn't care. They would learn to cope. They were just happy to have such a wonderful daughter. At one o'clock they were finally allowed to see their new little girl again. Jimmy stood on one side of the bed and Breena on the other. They both picked up one of Gracie's hands in their own.

"Hi Gracie, It's me Jimmy I am back again with Breena and we are your new parents." Jimmy greeted.

"We are so happy to call you ours." Breena added.

"Love you guys." Gracie replied wearily as she gripped both Jimmy and Breena's hands.

"Gracie?" Breena asked.

"Are you with us, Gracie?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah but I have to go." Gracie replied.

"No honey I am sorry but you have to stay in the hospital. You may be awake and off the vent but you are still really hurt. I am happy you can talk and move around though." Jimmy explained.

"Gotta go" Gracie replied. Before closing her eyes. At first Jimmy and Breena thought she was just going to sleep but seconds later the room was filled with the high pitched scream of a heart-monitor flat-lining. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room and began trying to bring Gracie back to life but it was no use.

"Time of death one twenty-two PM. July 25th 2014." A doctor called solemnly

"NO!" Jimmy cried kicking over the table.

"This isn't happening! This isn't happening!" Breena cried simultaneously falling apart herself and trying to console her husband.

* * *

Jimmy and Breena sat on the couch in the small waiting room outside of the ICU. They could not believe that Gracie was gone. She was doing for so well and had fought so hard for so long. It wasn't fair. Why did this have to happen today? Why so soon after they adopted her? It wasn't right. It just wasn't right. Jimmy wrapped his arm around Breena and Breena gently rubbed Jimmy's back.

"I am so sorry you guys." Gibbs breathed placing his hands on each other their shoulders.

"Thanks Gibbs" Breena sniffed.

"Why did this happen?" Jimmy asked.

"I wish I could answer that believe me." Gibbs replied.

"Does Mica know yet?" Breena asked.

"No I wanted her to enjoy her day at daycare. I will tell her when I pick her up." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Erica sat cross-legged on her bed. She was kind of glad that she had moved back into her room. Even though it did bother her that her mom had been so sick in that room. She was glad that she could get away to her own place when Jared started to cry. She heard a knocking on the door-frame and looked up to see her dad leaning in the doorway.

"What is it dad?" Erica asked.

"I have some sad news for you." Vance replied as he walked over and sat down beside her on the bed.

"What is it?" Erica asked.

"I am sorry but Gracie Hollis died this afternoon. She was just too weak to survive anymore. I am so sorry." Vance explained.

"No!" Erica cried.

"I am so sorry." Vance whispered.

* * *

As hard as she tried Mica was unable to shake her bad feeling and not worry. Shane spent the better part of the day trying to get his friend to stop being so upset but it was no use. She just sat in the corner and moped around. Until six o'clock when her dad came to pick her up. He wouldn't say anything but she knew that something really bad really had happened. She could tell by the solemn look on his face and the fact that he kept hugging her and telling her how much he loved her. When they finally got home, he made her sit down on the couch. She took a seat right beside him and leaned in close when he put his arm around her.

"Something bad happened? Didn't it?" Mica sniffed.

"I am sorry and really hate to have to tell you this but I am afraid that Gracie died this afternoon. She was not alone. Jimmy and Breena Palmer were with her." Gibbs explained.

"But you said last night that she was getting better!" Mica yelled.

"And she was. She even woke up for a while this afternoon but then she just couldn't fight anymore it happens sometimes." Gibbs explained.

"It's not fair! She was my best friend and I never got to say goodbye or see her again!" Mica cried.

"I know it hurts." Gibbs whispered.

"I want her back!" Mica sobbed.

"I know you do and I wish I could bring her back." Gibbs replied.

"Gracie" Mica sniffed.

* * *

**A/N: I am sure that this will cost me followers but it was my plan since I started writing about Mica. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. She's Gone

She was gone, Gracie was gone. Mica had lost her best friend. She wasn't even eight years old yet and she had already lost her best-friend. As she lay on her bed trying to take in everything that happened. She thought of her big sister, Kelly. She had never met Kelly and never would but she still missed her and cried with her daddy every year on Kelly's birthday and on the anniversary of her death. Sometimes she wondered if Kelly were still alive if she would like her. She remembered asking Gracie that question last year as they swung on the blue and yellow swing-set at the back of the playground. Pamela and her goons had overheard the conversation and pointed out that it wouldn't matter because Shannon would have been too to have another baby by the time Mica came around. Of course she knew that was true but it still hurt. Now she was wondering if Kelly and Gracie were together talking about her. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and approaching her room. She heard a soft knocking. She wanted to scream go away but nothing came out.

"Mica?" Gibbs called knocking again.

"What?" Mica sniffed.

"I made dinner. Are you hungry?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Mica replied.

"OK, do you want to talk?" Gibbs asked.

"Not really" Mica replied.

"OK, well let me know if you do." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah" Mica sniffed.

* * *

After her dad went downstairs Mica pulled herself out of bed and walked over to her closet. Lying on the floor was wooden box. Ziva had brought back from Israel. The last time she went home to visit. She had gotten one for all three of the girls. An old friend of hers made them out of wood from the olive trees in the grove. Whenever they had to be cut down to make room for a new house or were damaged in anyway but the wood was still usable. Ziva had even gotten her friend to carve the girls initials into the top of each box. Mica ran her fingers over the "GH" that was carved to the left of her name. She wished that Gracie's box hadn't of been destroyed in the fire. She opened the box and removed the contents, the friendship bracelet that Erica had made for the three of them at her last birthday party. The seashell from the day Gibbs took them to the beach. The make-up trip for the kids not being able to go to Florida for Jimmy's wedding, the whistle she had gotten at safety day in kindergarten. On the very bottom was a stack of photograph's. There was one of her mom and another of Shannon and Kelly. One of Grandpa Jack, another of Grandpa Jack, Grandma Ann, and her dad when he was a little kid. She had one of Emily Fornell and her and one of each of her NCIS family. Then there was one of her, Erica, and Jared at Jared's soccer game last year, one of each of the girls, one of just her and Erica, and then the last one, the one she was looking for. The one of her and Gracie. It was last year at the end of the summer. Three days before Gracie's birthday and seventeen before her own. They were at the last day of the county fair. Gracie was in a teal top that had "GRACE" written in script across the top in shinny red fake jewels and a pair of pink Capri-pants that had lace around the bottoms and on the pockets. She on the other hand was wearing an orange plaid button down t-shirt and pair of worn-out jeans. The girls were standing in front of the Ferris-Wheel with their arms around each others shoulders. Gracie had a hospital band hanging off her left wrist. She had just gotten out of the hospital after getting into a bad bicycle accident Gracie and a concussion and had to spend two days in the hospital. Because of the concussion Gracie couldn't go on any rides. Mica didn't care she was just glad to have fun with her best-friend. It ended up being an awesome day even though they couldn't do very much. Now she would never have days like this again. She would never see her best-friend again.

* * *

She loved Erica and wanted nothing more than for her to get back to normal but she and Gracie had always had a special bond. Maybe because their birthdays were so close. Maybe because they'd had play-dates since before they could sit-up. All she knew was that she would never have another friend like Gracie Hollis. Gracie was the kindest, funniest, smartest, most talented and beautiful person Mica had ever met and she wasn't just saying that because Gracie had died. She really, truly meant that.

* * *

She stood up and walked over to the window. She looked up at the sky. In her opinion it was too clear of a night and the stars were to bright. It should be dark and cloudy. To match the loss of Gracie. She remembered how much Gracie loved to star-gaze. She would always point out the planets and constellations and insist that everybody go out and look through her telescope at all her birthday parties. Mica was interested but not as fascinated as Gracie but Erica always hated it and stomped around complaining that it was too much like school. So maybe it was appropriate that it was such a bright and starry night. She looked up at the North-Star. That had always been Gracie's favorite. Ever since reading about how the slaves followed it to freedom. Gracie said that she wanted to be an astronomer or maybe a teacher but the thing she really wanted to do more than anything was help save people from suffering. Now she never would. All because of her parents cruelness and hatred. She focused on the north-star before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Gracie, I will never forget you." Mica said.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Mica she is going to have a hard time accepting this. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**

* * *

**A/N 2: I am thinking of incorporating the Sergei storyline and Diane's death into this story but in my story Diane and Fornell never got back together and Emily is suddenly forced to live with her father. What do you think, should I do it?"**


	10. Forever In Our Hearts

The sky was almost pitch black the day of Gracie Hollis's funeral. In the six days since her best friend had died. Mica had barely gotten out of bed and she only left her room to use the bathroom. She was glad that she still had a few weeks of summer left because she was dreaded having to go back and see all the things that reminded her of Gracie. They hadn't made the class lists yet but they had hung Gracie's class picture from last year on the memorial wall and the Palmer's had bought a brick for her along the back outside wall. The memorial wall was the partial wall in the auditorium. Before they built the gym the wall had served as a divider but after the renovations they hung pictures of deceased members of the school. It was mostly old principals, teachers, and alumni from the first graduating classes back in the teens. Though there were a few younger students. Kelly was one of them she was in third grade there when she died. Gracie was the third person Mica knew on the wall Kelly was the first and then a boy from her kindergarten who drowned in his neighbors pool labor day weekend of first grade. Gracie was the third she knew of but the first she really knew. The funeral was at eleven but her dad, had told Jimmy he would be there at ten-thirty. So at nine thirty Mica forced herself out of bed and started to get ready. She couldn't bring herself to put on the black dress she had worn to her grandfather and Mrs. Vance's funerals. Instead she put on the purple t-shirt Gracie had brought her from New Orleans and the black slacks she wore to church.

"Mica? Are you ready to go?" Gibbs called.

"Yeah" Mica replied.

"You aren't wearing your dress?" Gibbs asked.

"No, Gracie bought me this shirt when her dad worked with the New Orleans team." Mica replied.

"I guess it must be really special, then." Gibbs replied.

"It is" Mica agreed.

"I am so sorry you have to go through this baby girl." Gibbs replied.

"It's not fair! I never want to leave my room again after the funeral." Mica sobbed.

"I know you do but you can't. You have to start getting out there again. Erica really needs a friend and Shane has been missing you like crazy." Gibbs explained.

"You stayed in bed for weeks after Shannon and Kelly died!" Mica snapped.

"I know I did but the pain I felt after losing them is an unimaginable pain that I pray every day you will never have to feel." Gibbs explained.

"What about Erica? She has been in bed since her mom died? Maybe it isn't close to losing a friend but it is still hard." Mica questioned.

"Erica hasn't been in bed or her room since her mom died. She has been spending time with her dad and siblings and going to a support group at church." Gibbs explained.

"What do I do though? It is just you and me and we haven't been to church in months." Mica asked.

"You right I need to find a support group for you and we do need to start going to church again. I promised your mother that if anything happened to her I would keep taking you every Sunday but after your grandpa died I guess I fell apart." Gibbs explained.

"It's alright I always told her I would make you make me go but I guess I got used to sleeping in, on Sunday mornings." Mica joked.

"Mica" Gibbs whispered.

"What?" Mica asked.

"That is the first time you laughed since Gracie died." Gibbs commented.

"It is, isn't it?" Mica asked.

* * *

Mica tried not to look at her best friend's grave. She still wanted this all to be a bad dream and she felt guilty for laughing before she came to the funeral. She could not believe her best friend was dead. Her dad sat beside her, holding onto her. They were in the second row from the front, with Mr. Vance, Erica, Jared, and Kayla. The Palmer's were in the front row. They had invited Mica and her dad to sit in the front row with them but she just couldn't.

"Would anybody like to say a few words about young Gracie?" The minister asked.

"I would" Erica replied.

"OK come up here, sweetie." The preacher called.

"My name is Erica Vance, Gracie and I have been best friends since we were two. Of course she was friends with Mica long before that. A few years ago my dad got hurt really bad on the job. For a long time we didn't know if he would make it or not. Gracie knew how scared I was. So she gave me the worry stone she had gotten after her grandmother died. To this day it is my most prized possession, especially now." Erica spoke.

"That was lovely Erica. Anybody else?" The preacher replied.

"Me" Mica replied.

"OK, come on up." The preacher called.

"My name is Mica Gibbs and Gracie was my best friend in the world. We were born two weeks apart and even shared our birthdays. My mom died when I was four and I always feel really sad when all the other kids make mother's day cards in school. Last year all the second graders went down to the art room to make cards. Gracie saw how upset I was and said she had a stomachache and needed to go to the nurse. She also insisted that I be the one to make sure she arrived OK. She was just the best kind of person. Another time they were repaving the bus area. So we had to walk half a block to school. Gracie saw a homeless lady in the park. Everybody else was scared and ran away but Gracie gave her, her lunch money. That is just two of the many stories I have about how wonderful Gracie was. She was the best kind of person and will never be forgotten." Mica spoke.

"That was lovely, Mica." The preacher replied.

* * *

After Mica's speech. Jimmy and Breena led the line to toss dirt on top of the casket. Mica and Erica hung back and tossed theirs together, right on top before they brought in the machine to finish filling in the grave.

"Oh Mica" Abby groaned pulling her into a tight hug.

"I know. I can't believe Gracie is gone." Mica sniffed.

"You did and amazing job. I am proud of you." Abby replied.

"Thank you, did you bring it?" Mica asked.

"Of course I did. Did you bring the CD?" Abby replied.

"Yes" Mica replied.

"Let's do this." Abby replied.

* * *

Abby and Mica stepped up to the front. Abby set the CD player on the podium and Mica put the CD inside.

"Excuse me before you go. There is one more thing we have to do. This was Gracie's favorite song and now it is really appropriate." Mica explained. pressing play.

"_Shadows are fallin and I'm right out of breath. Keep me in your heart for a while..."_

* * *

The remaining mourners stopped and listened to the song. Mica walked over and rejoined her dad and the Vance's who were now trying to comfort Jimmy and Breena. The song ended and everybody turned and walked to their cars. Mica and Erica hung back, their dads walked back five or six rows and watched their girls intently. Mica and Erica fell down beside the grave and placed their hand's on the cold stone.

"Goodbye Gracie. You were our best-friend and we will never forget you." Erica and Mica said in unison.

_Melinda Grace Hollis-Palmer_

_September 13th 2006 - July 25th 2014 _

_Always in our hearts_

* * *

**A/N: The song was "Keep Me In Your Heart For A While" by Waren Zevron. Mica has to start after this. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. Back To Reality

Nearly two months had passed since the death of Gracie. It was also the first day of school. Today Mica, Erica, and Shane would start the third grade. Which meant that Mica could no longer hide from the world. Two months had passed and all Mica had to show for her best friend were a few pictures, cards, childlike gifts, and a tear stained program from Gracie's funeral. The program lay in her desk drawer along with the one's from the funerals of her grandfather and Mrs. Vance. Mica prayed that nobody else would die for a long time. She hated death and how permanent it was. She shook her head of the grief filled thoughts. She was really trying to be OK for the first day of school. Her dad had assured her that school would be a distraction from all the bad things that happened over the summer. She quickly got dressed and then grabbed her backpack before running downstairs. Her dad was just finishing getting breakfast ready when she got to the kitchen. She took her class assignment out and placed it on the table in front of her. _M_rs. Cardenit read in neat script. Mica smiled both Erica and Shane had been assigned to Mrs. Cardern's class as well. Even if her friends had been put in one of the other two third grade classes. She would still be happy, because _Kelly_ had, had Mrs. Carden when she was in the third grade. This was the first time Mica would have one of Kelly's teacher's. Kelly's kindergarten teacher had retired two years after Kelly died, and she just hadn't been assigned to her the same first and second grade teachers Kelly had, had. The only thing that brought Mica down about finally getting one of Kelly's teachers. Was that Mrs. Carden was the teacher Kelly had when she died. Her dad swore that he was OK but he just seemed different since she showed him her class assignment.

"You ready for your first day?" Gibbs asked scooping eggs onto Mica's plate.

"Yeah" Mica replied.

"Good" Gibbs replied.

"You OK?" Mica asked.

"Yeah I am fine." Gibbs replied awkwardly.

"I am not going to die like she did." Mica assured.

"I know it's just you are going to be eight in a few weeks and that's the age Kelly was and now you have the same third grade teacher. It is just too close for me." Gibbs explained.

"It's OK" Mica assured.

* * *

Mica ate her breakfast and then ran upstairs to get dressed. While Gibbs stayed downstairs and filled out the paperwork Mica had been given at the open house two days prior. Mrs. Carden had been under the weather that day but Mr. Lopez was one of the other third grade teachers had made sure her class had the necessary information. Mica studied herself in the mirror. She was wearing her Navy Blue NCIS shirt, her newest pair of jeans, and her red and blue sneakers. She brushed her teeth and hair, then ran back downstairs. Her dad took her picture and then they walked out to her dad's truck. The ride to school was pretty quite. Mica was worried about what school would be like without Gracie and her dad was worrying about her. Once they arrived at Harrison Elementary School. Mica climbed out of the car and walked inside. Her dad hung back and watched her go inside. She stopped briefly and looked at the memorial to Gracie that now hung in the auditorium. Before making her way to the area where the third grade area. Mrs. Carden's room was on the left and Mrs. Fallon's room was on the right and Mr. Lopez's room was right across from Mrs. Carden's room. Mrs. Carden was standing outside her room just like the other teachers but unlike Mr. Lopez and Mrs. Fallon. She did not greet her new students. Mica said hi to her and she said hi back but something about her seemed off. Mica tried to shake it off maybe she looked more like Kelly than she thought. Mica tossed her backpack on her chair. Her desk was right between Kelsey Gardener and Matthew Howell. Erica was way in the back right next to Zebdiah Zwick. At least Shane was sitting in front of her. Well he was actually in front of Kelsey but it was close enough. Shane and Erica were standing in the reading corner talking.

"Hi guys!" Mica cried.

"Mica! I haven't seen you in forever!" Shane cried, embracing her. It was technically true. By the time Mica felt like hanging out again. Shane was away at camp and then with his grandparents for the rest of the summer.

"I missed you too, Shane." Mica replied.

"Oh I see how it is! Get a boyfriend and forget about your best-friend." Erica teased.

"Oh Erica I missed you like crazy too but I just saw you on Tuesday." Mica explained.

"I know! I'm just having fun." Erica assured.

"How are you feeling?" Mica asked.

"I still miss my mom but I am OK." Erica replied.

"That's good" Mica replied.

"How are you?" Erica asked.

"Better" Mica assured.

* * *

The warning bell rang at seven fifty-five and then school officially started at eight o'clock. Mica and all the other kids ran to their desks and waited for Mrs. Carden to come back. It was eight ten before she finally walked in the room. Besides being late she was also not alone. She was with the Principal Ms. Caleb and a girl Mica didn't recognize.

"I am sorry class. I had a little trouble." Mrs. Carden replied.

"I know you are already late getting started but it seems there is a new girl joining your class. That even Mrs. Carden and I just I learned about this morning. Her mother works for the CGIS which is the Coast Guard's version of NCIS. I know that most of your parents are Navy and NCIS but this young lady had some problems at her old school. So please be welcoming of her." Ms. Caleb explained.

"Class this is Kristen um..." Mrs. Carden introduced.

"Borin, Kristen Kelly Borin." Kristen finished.

"Very well Miss. Borin, please sit down next to Mr. Brecken." Mrs. Carden replied.

* * *

Mica studied the new girl. She looked familiar but Mica couldn't place how. The last name seemed familiar too even though she had never known another Borin before. It was the middle name that really stood out, _Kelly_. She knew it was a fairly common name but why did she have the same name as the sister she never met and why if she never in her life met this girl did she look so familiar and where did Mica know that last name from?

* * *

**A/N: Yes Kristen is Abby Borin's daughter. How does Mica know Kristen and what does Kristen have to do with Gibbs's past. Just so you know Gibbs met Abby Borin a few years earlier in the Mica universe than he did cannon to the show. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. New Friends

The third graders had lunch at eleven twenty-five in the morning. Mica, Erica, and Shane stuck together and surveyed the cafeteria. To ensure they got three seats together. Mica noticed that Kristen wasn't waiting in line. Instead she sat down at a table with four or five other kids who had brought their lunch. She took out a sandwich and juice-box. She had already finished her lunch before Mica and her friends even made it the front of the line. As soon as she finished eating she said something to the teacher's aide and then left the cafeteria and headed off towards the office area. Three minutes later Mica was sitting beside Erica and in front of Shane with the other kids in their class.

"What do you think is going on with the new girl?" Mica asked.

"What do you mean?" Erica asked.

"Why do you think she brought her lunch and just sat down with the other kids who brought their lunches?" Mica asked.

"That's the allergy table. She probably has allergies." Erica replied.

"OK but why did she just leave?" Mica asked.

"She may have to take medicine." Shane commented.

"We can't have medicine at school." Erica reminded.

"That's why she left though. She probably went to the nurse." Shane explained.

"I suppose you wonder what medicine she has to take." Erica observed.

"No I uh well does she seem familiar to you guys?" Mica asked.

"No" Shane replied.

"She had eyes like your dad but I don't know _her_ she is new after all.' Erica added.

"Well she looks familiar to me and I can't figure out why." Mica replied.

"Like I said her eyes are just like your dad's. That's probably why you think you know her." Erica explained.

"Yeah but I feel like I have heard her name before." Mica replied.

"Kristen? That's a common name." Erica replied.

"Yeah I have three cousins named Kristen. Of course that was my grandma's name." Shane added.

"No her last name, Borin." Mica corrected.

"Well Ms. Caleb said that her mom worked for CGIS. Maybe she has worked with your dad before. I know that CGIS and NCIS work together." Shane suggested.

"My dad never talks about cases though." Mica replied.

"Well maybe her mom was talking about a case on ZNN." Shane replied.

"No I don't think that's it." Mica replied.

* * *

After lunch Mrs. Carden's and the two other third grade classes had recess. Mica, Erica, and Shane walked over basketball court. Shane picked up a worn out basketball and tossed it to Mica. Mica caught the ball and then passed it to Erica. After Erica caught the ball she tossed it back to Shane. They tossed the ball back and forth a couple of times. Before Shane finally tossed the ball towards the net. It bounced off the rim and then rolled off the court, towards the track. The ball continued to roll until it hit a girl who was sitting on the edge of the track.

"Oh I am sorry!" Mica apologized as she bent down to pick up the ball.

"It's OK." The girl replied turning around.

"Oh you are the new girl. Kristen right?" Mica observed.

"Yeah" Kristen replied.

"Well I am Mica and these are my friends Erica and Shane." Mica introduced.

"Good to meet you Mica." Kristen replied.

"What about us?" Erica asked.

"It is good to meet you to Erica." Kristen replied.

"How do you know I'm not Erica." Shane joked.

"You sit beside me Shane." Kristen replied.

"I know I was just joking." Shane replied.

"So Kristen did you just move here?" Erica asked.

"No I moved to Washington last winter but I went to a different school last year." Kristen explained.

"Well why did your transfer?" Mica asked.

"Yeah Ms. Caleb said you had trouble." Erica added.

"I...I just didn't like it. So are you guys playing basketball?" Kristen replied quickly changing the subject.

"No that's a giant orange in Shane's hand." Erica snarked.

"Okaay" Kristen replied confused.

"Don't worry about Erica. Her mom died over the summer and now she spends a lot of time with her big sister and she is a teenager." Mica explained.

"Oh I am sorry to hear that. My dad died earlier this year. Just after I moved here actually." Kristen explained.

"My dad's dead too. He died when Harper Dearing blew up NCIS." Shane commented.

"My mom died when I was four but I don't remember her." Mica repled.

"It's weird how all of us have dead parents." Shane commented.

"Yeah all of us but Gracie." Mica replied.

"Who's Gracie?" Kristen asked.

"She was our other friend but she died just after my mom did." Erica explained.

"Oh I am sorry. I never had anybody my age die before. Was she sick or something?" Kristen asked.

"No she was killed." Mica sighed.

"Oh that's sad I am so sorry." Kristen replied.

"Can we talk about something else?" Mica asked.

"Yeah" Kristen replied.

"Kayla is learning how to drive." Erica commented.

"Who's Kayla?" Kristen asked.

"My big sister." Erica replied.

"Oh cool so she can take you places?" Kristen asked.

"Only is she has to besides she only has her permit now. If I want rides when I want I will have to wait until my brother gets his license in a few years." Erica explained.

"That is so cool. I wish I had siblings but I am an only child." Kristen replied.

"I am an only child too well I have a sister but she died a long time ago. Before I was born even. She died with her mom." Mica explained.

"Your poor dad has lost two wives and a kid?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah" Mica replied.

"And he got married and divorced like a million times before he married Mica's mom." Erica added.

"Three times he got married and divorced three times between Shannon and my mom!" Mica snapped.

"Well my dad said it may as well have been a million." Erica replied.

"So Shane do you have any siblings?" Kristen asked.

"I have a big sister. I used to have step-siblings but my mom and step-dad are getting divorced. So now it's just me and my sister Tara again." Shane explained.

"Oh Shane I am sorry. Why didn't you tell me?" Mica asked.

"I just found out after camp." Shane replied.

"Are you sad?" Mica asked.

"No I didn't like my step family much." Shane explained.

_*BRIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGG!*_

"Aw man I don't wanna go back to class." Erica whined.

"Me either" Kristen sighed.

"I don't know it might be fun besides we only have two hours now." Shane replied.

"Oh yeah Kristen do you wanna be our friend?" Mica asked.

"Yeah you guys seems really nice and fun." Kristen replied.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter takes place before the events of "Abby Borin's Daughter". In the next chapter Mica tells her dad about Kristen and inadvertently makes Gibbs remember a day he'd rather forget. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. My New Friend

Mica was hoping that Kristen would come to daycare. She really was looking forward to getting to know her new friend a little better and daycare would be perfect. Since the only place talking wasn't allowed was the homework room and there was never homework on the first day of school. Instead of getting on the daycare bus however Kristen went to the car rider area. Mica wished that she could go over and talk to Kristen again but the buses left at strictly three-fifteen and it was already three-ten. So she just climbed onto the bus. She walked back to the place where Erica was sitting. She wished she could sit with Shane but he had promised his mom he would keep an eye on his cousin Ian and that meant sitting with little kids up front. She was just about to sit down beside Erica. When Pamela ran up and shoved her down.

"Hey!" Mica cried.

"Oh sorry!" Pamela apologized.

"Hey! Not fair that seat was saved for Mica!" Erica snapped.

"Sorry seat saving is NOT allowed." Pamela taunted.

"Neither is shoving." Mica argued.

"You snooze you lose!" Pamela teased.

"Oh shut-up!" Mica snapped, clenching her fists and lunging for Pamela.

"Hey!" Another girl called, grabbing Mica's fist and gently guiding it back to her side.

"But...But!" Mica argued.

"Do you really want to get suspended on the first day?" The girl asked.

"No" Mica admitted.

"OK than let's not fight." The girl replied.

"OK" Mica sighed.

"Yeah go sit with your boyfriend and the babies!" Pamela teased.

"No actually you go find somewhere else to sit. You did shove her down." The girl replied.

"So" Pamela asked.

"GO!" The girl warned.

"Fine!" Pamela sighed, getting up and storming to another seat.

"You OK?" The girl asked Mica.

"Yeah" Mica replied.

"Good and don't worry about her. She is my neighbor and she is just a spoiled brat." The girl explained.

"I know" Mica replied.

"Well I am April and just remember don't get in fights. If you need help get a teacher or use your words. Trust me I got suspended for fighting last year." April replied.

"Thanks" Mica replied.

* * *

Luckily for Mica, Pamela did not bother her anymore once they got to daycare. She just went and hung out with her friends. Daycare was actually pretty boring. The first hour was orientation. The new kids learned the rules and what would happen every day and the returning kids got a refresher. According to Shane they did it every semester and once a month during the summer. Mica still remembered her orientation. That was one of the few times Gracie was at daycare and they sat together. When six-o'clock rolled around, she picked up her backpack and went by the door to wait for her dad. He was late but still arrived before the teacher came around telling kids to call their parents or somebody else to give them a ride.

"How was your first day?" Gibbs asked as they walked out of the school.

"Pretty good" Mica replied.

"Any new friends?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah two" Mica replied.

"Two? You certainly take after your mother." Gibbs commented.

"Yeah, this girl April on the bus who stood up for me when Pamela was being mean." Mica replied.

"Pamela is still giving you trouble?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Mica sighed.

"Well if it happens again let me know and I will go to the school." Gibbs replied.

"OK" Mica agreed.

"Tell me about your other new friend." Gibbs replied.

"Kristen she is in my class and she is really nice." Mica replied.

"Did you get last names? We need to start sending out invites to your party." Gibbs asked.

"I didn't get April's but I think she is in fourth or fifth grade but Kristen's last name is Borin. Her mom works for CGIS." Mica replied.

"She must be Abby Borin then." Gibbs commented.

"You know her?" Mica asked.

"Yeah we worked together a few times." Gibbs replied.

"When?" Mica asked.

"The last time was just before your mom died. Her husband got transferred right after that. She never mentioned having kids though." Gibbs explained.

"Did you know her husband?" Mica asked.

"Vaguely" Gibbs replied.

"Oh because he died last year." Mica replied.

"That is so sad. They were very in love." Gibbs sighed.

"Yeah" Mica agreed.

"It is weird that Kristen would be at Harrison though. That is almost exclusively a Navy school since it is just outside of Quantico." Gibbs commented.

"She said that she had trouble at her old school." Mica replied.

"Well it is still weird that she goes to your school. There are probably ten other schools she could have gone to." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs looked at his little girl in the passenger seat beside him. He could not believe that she had become friends with Abby Borin's daughter. Abby B. and him had been pretty close before she moved away. They had even dated for a while between his divorce from Stephanie and him meeting Ali. It broke his heart that Juan had died. She had been very much in love with him. Still it seemed strange to him that she had never mentioned a daughter.

"So how close were you and Kristen's mom?" Mica asked.

"We were, really close. We actually dated for a while." Gibbs replied.

"Really? When?" Mica asked.

"About a year before I met your mother. It was only for a month or two." Gibbs replied.

"Oh, was it weird to work with her after that?" Mica asked.

"Not really we only worked together a few times after that." Gibbs replied.

"Did you ever hang out after work? After you broke up I mean?" Mica asked.

"A few times. She was at Kate's funeral. That was the last time we really talked though. It wasn't until after my accident that we worked together again. I told her about you and how your mom and I were engaged. She congratulated me and said that she had gotten married the year before but she never mentioned having a child." Gibbs explained.

* * *

Mica turned away from her dad and looked out the window. She could not believe that her dad had dated Kristen's mom. There was a lot weird about Kristen. After school let out Mica saw her binder and she had a picture of her mom and dad in the clear outer sleeve. She looked just like her mom but nothing like her dad. He was a dark skinned Latina with brown eyes. In fact as Mica looked at her dad one the drive home. She realized that he Kristen looked more like him than her own father. Her dad said that Kristen's mom was at Kate's funeral. Her dad and mom started dating just after Kate died but it was already after the funeral. So her dad was single at the time. Could that mean? No it couldn't be could it?

* * *

**A/N: It should be obvious who Kristen's real dad is now. How will Gibbs take it when he gets the news though. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. The Accident

By the third week of third grade Kristen Borin was already a welcome member of Mica's group. Mica's birthday was on Friday and she was going to have her party on Saturday. She had already decided to just invite her closest friends Erica, Shane, and Kristen. They spent most of their Saturdays together over at Shane's house anyway. Her dad had told her that she could invite her whole class if she wanted but she had declined. She didn't really feel like celebrating her birthday much anyway. This was going to be a rough one for her. Not only was she going to be the same age as Kelly was when she died but this would also be the first birthday party that she wouldn't share with Gracie. Monday afternoon Erica and her were hanging out in the back of the classroom before the bell rang.

"Are you coming to my birthday party?" Mica asked.

"Of course I am!" Erica assured.

"Good cause I have to give my dad the final number this afternoon." Mica replied.

"Who all did you invite?" Erica asked.

"You, Shane, and Kristen" Mica replied.

"Just us? We are always together. Don't you want more presents?" Erica asked.

"I don't really care about presents." Mica replied.

"Don't care about presents?!" Erica gasped.

"Look this is just going to be a rough birthday for me." Mica replied.

"I know I miss Gracie too but that shouldn't stop you from celebrating." Erica replied.

"It's not just Gracie." Mica replied.

"Well what else is going on?" Erica asked.

"I am going to be the age that Kelly was when she died." Mica explained.

"Yeah so?" Erica asked.

"My dad is acting like he's scared. My dad never gets scared." Mica explained.

"Everybody gets scared." Erica assured.

"Not my dad. Well not like this anyway." Mica argued.

"Mica it sounds like you are scared." Erica replied.

"I am a little. I mean what if I die too?" Mica asked.

"You won't die, Mica." Erica assured.

"Yeah I hope so." Mica replied

* * *

"The Principal is coming! The Principal is coming!" Shane cried running into the classroom.

"While I appreciate your knowledge of Paul Revere, Mr. Brecken I do not appreciate running and yelling in the hall." Principal Caleb said as she entered the classroom.

"I am sorry" Shane apologized.

"That is fine now take your seat." Principal Caleb replied.

"What is going on?" Joni Raymond asked.

"Did something happen to Mrs. Carden?" Toby Alison questioned noticing that their teacher had not yet arrived.

"Mrs. Carden is fine is fact I just spoke with her. I have news about one of your classmates." Principal Caleb replied

"What is it?" Mica asked.

"I will tell you after you are all sitting and the bell rings." Principal Celeb replied.

* * *

Mica and her classmates exchanged nervous glances before scrambling to their desks. The bell rang just before the last student took his seat. Mica remembered how Principal Caleb mentioned that the news was about one of the kids in her class but almost everybody was present. Everybody except for Kristen.

"I have some unfortunate news for you guys I am afraid." Principal Caleb started.

"What?" Several kids asked in unison.

"Last night your classmate Kristen Borin was hit by a car while playing outside her home." Principal Caleb explained.

"Is she going to be OK?" Mica asked.

"She is going to be just fine. She broke her arm and some really bad cuts and bruises. She also has severe road rash and a concussion. They are going to keep her in the hospital until tonight but she should be back in class by next week." Principal Caleb explained.

"Can we go see her?" Shane asked.

"I do not know Mr. Brecken it all depends on how she feels and what her mom wants but remember she is only going to be in the hospital a few more hours." Principal Caleb explained.

"Can we make her get well cards?" Tessa May asked.

"Only if Mrs. Carden says that it is OK." Principal Caleb replied.

"If Mrs. Carden says what is OK?" Mrs. Carden asked walking into the classroom.

"To make get well cards for Kristen Borin." Principal Caleb replied.

"Kristen Borin? What happened to her?" Mrs. Carden asked.

"She was hit by a car last night. I just told you that before I came here." Principal Caleb replied.

"Oh yeah that's right. I suppose we can make cards after recess." Mrs. Carden replied.

* * *

Mica had trouble staying on task all day. She kept thinking about her new friend lying in the hospital. She knew that Kristen was OK and was going to be just fine but what if she hadn't of been or wasn't going to be? Mica didn't think that she could handle losing another friend. To her disappointment Mrs. Carden forgot to let them make get well cards for Kristen. After school let out she rode the bus to daycare. She spent most of the afternoon just sitting in the homework room, pretending to do work because she didn't feel like talking to anyone. Finally it was six o'clock and to her surprise her dad was already waiting for her.

"Oh Mica I am so sorry." Gibbs apologized.

"You heard about Kristen?" Mica asked.

"Yeah her mom called me." Gibbs replied.

"She did?" Mica asked.

"Yeah I wanted to pick you up but I had a meeting I had to go to." Gibbs explained.

"It's OK" Mica lied.

"Ducky is going to keep an eye on you while I go and visit Kristen. You can ask him any questions you may have about your friend." Gibbs explained.

"Can't I come too?" Mica asked.

"I am sorry her mom told me to come alone. The medicine the doctors gave Kristen makes her pretty sleepy. So she won't be much fun anyway." Gibbs explained.

"Oh OK" Mica sighed dejectedly.

"She will be home tomorrow and she is going to try to come to your birthday party on Saturday at least for a few minutes." Gibbs explained.

* * *

Gibbs felt bad not letting Mica come to the hospital with him but Abby Borin had made it clear that he needed to come alone. He shook the whole drive to DC Children's. Abby had assured him that Kristen was going to be just fine but she was still going at the same hospital that Gracie Hollis died at. In a way he was glad that Abby B. did not want Mica there because he knew that she would never be able to handle it. He arrived to the hospital, got out of the car, and walked inside. Kristen was on the third floor in critical care. She needed a lot of attention but was not serious enough to have to be in the ICU. He walked down the hall to her room. She was in room 324 but when he got to her door it was closed and Abby B. was standing outside it looking distressed. Had Kristen's injuries been worse than first thought? Was she in surgery or the ICU? Was she dead?

"Abby? What's going on? Is Kristen OK?" Gibbs asked.

"She is fine, in fact I am waiting for the discharge papers." Abby B. replied.

"That is wonderful." Gibbs replied.

"It is" Abby B. agreed.

"Why did you call me here though?" Gibbs asked.

"There is something you have to know about Kristen." Abby B. replied.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"She's yours Jethro." Abby B. confessed.

* * *

**A/N: How will Gibbs take the news about Kristen? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Kristen's Origins

Gibbs felt like the air had been punched out of him. He just stood there in the hospital hallway clutching his chest and trying to get his breath. He could not believe what Abby Borin had just told him. Her daughter, the best friend of his little girl. Was his own daughter. He remembered one day in the second week of school when Kristen invited Mica over to play after school. He had seen her when he was picking Mica up and noticed they had the same eyes but a lot of people had blue eyes. He tried to figure out where exactly Kristen had come from. Her birthday was in January of two-thousand and six. Making her almost exactly nine months older than Mica. He remembered the case he worked with CGIS back in two-thousand and five but Kate was still alive then and it was before Tony got sick. So it must have been March or April of that year. Kate, Abby B. was at Kate's funeral but she was engaged at that time if not already married.

"Jethro? Are you alright Jethro, do I need to get a doctor?" Abby B. asked.

"I am fine." Gibbs assured.

"Look it's going to be a bit before they can release Kristen. It is shift change after all. Do you want to go somewhere more private and talk about this?" Abby B. asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Abby B. let Kristen know that she was going to talk to Mica's dad but would be back soon. Before leaving with Gibbs to find a more private location. Gibbs was at a loss as to where to go. Hospital's didn't exactly like it when you pulled the emergency lever on their elevators in a non-emergency and he wasn't sure if the cafeteria was still occupied or not. Finally Abby B. found a small alcove under a stair case. There were a couple of empty rooms around it and a janitors closet but it was unlikely that anybody would come around. At least not in the few minutes Abby B. had to explain herself and talk this whole thing out.

"How did this happen?" Gibbs asked.

"Jack really never gave you the talk? Well when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much they..." Abby B. started.

"I know how _it_ happened! I have helped conceive two other daughters for Pete's Sake! I mean how did it happen? How is Kristen mine?" Gibbs questioned.

"Do you remember Kate's funeral?" Abby B. asked.

"I know I was there and I know you were there." Gibbs replied.

"Afterwards we went out for drinks you, me, and your team." Abby B. explained.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

"You got really drunk and kept saying there was no reason for you to live. Your team was super worried about you but none of them were exactly OK. I was pretty drunk too. I didn't mean to be but everybody kept drinking toasts to Kate and I didn't want to be rude. The bartender ended up calling cabs for all of us. Somehow I ended up going with you. I am not sure if we were planning to do anything or if I just wanted to keep you from blowing your brains out all over your basement. Either way I ended up at your house. The next morning. I woke up in your bed with a throbbing headache and no idea what happened the night before. Beside me you were still asleep and it looked like the first decent night sleep you had gotten in days. I got up, put my clothes back on, made you some coffee, poured myself a cup, and then took my hung over behind on a walk of shame to the bus stop." Abby B. explained.

"Oh God, I took advantage of you." Gibbs whispered.

"No you did not! I was twenty-nine years old. I knew better than to drink that much and then go home with some random guy. We all made mistakes that night. I just don't have the excuse of being broken by grief. I liked Kate but her death didn't tear me apart." Abby B. explained.

"But what about Juan? Weren't you engaged or married? I can't believe I had sex with an engaged woman possibly a married one." Gibbs rambled.

"Juan and I were engaged but we had broken up. He went to his high-school reunion and neglected to tell his ex-girlfriend that he was engaged. They went to a hotel and I know he cheated on me. He never admitted to it but I know he did." Abby B. explained.

"OK" Gibbs replied still processing all the information he had just taken in.

"Anymore questions?" Abby B. asked.

"When did you realize that you were pregnant?" Gibbs asked.

"Two or three weeks later I realized that I had missed my period. I didn't think much of it but then the morning sickness kicked in. I went to the doctor and sure enough I was pregnant." Abby B. explained.

"Did Juan get back together with you thinking that Kristen was his?" Gibbs asked.

"No we had been broken up for a few months before I got pregnant."Abby B. explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs asked finally realizing he couldn't avoid it anymore.

"Here's the thing I didn't know that you were the father until they told me Kristen's blood type after they gave her a transfusion." Abby B. explained.

"Who did you think the dad was?" Gibbs asked.

"This friend of mine Pat. He let me stay with him after Juan and I split up and a couple of days before you and I were together. I still didn't remember the night clearly when I was first pregnant. Pat and I had a falling out just before Kristen was born and I haven't spoken to him since." Abby B. explained.

"How do you know I am the father?" Gibbs asked.

"Your blood type is AB- right?" Abby B. asked.

"Yeah surprised you remember that." Gibbs commented.

"Well anyway Kristen is AB- and Pat is O+ or something. I don't know how I can remember this. I guess it's cause I wanted to be a hematologist when I was younger." Abby B. explained.

"What do you want me to do? I can help you financially. I have a spare room, Kristen can stay in sometimes if you want to have joint custody." Gibbs explained.

"This is probably way over the line but are you ready to date? I know it has been years since Ali died but I also know you have been through a lot. I at least want to try. So Kristen can have a semi normal family. I am ready. If you are." Abby B. explained.

"If you want to try and have a relationship and are sure you are ready. I mean Juan only died a few months back. I am more than willing to give it a try." Gibbs replied.

"I'm ready to give it a try." Abby B. replied smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Gibbs took the news well but everybody still has a lot to deal with. Will things work out between him and Abby Borin or will his heart be broken again. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. Dealing With The Truth

After dinner Mica went straight up to her room. She was starting to get worried. Her dad still wasn't home from the hospital. What if Kristen's injuries were worse than anybody was telling her. What if it was like Gracie? Where she was alive and starting to get better and then she died.

"Michaela?" Ducky called knocking on the door.

"What is it? Has my dad called?" Mica asked.

"Not yet dear, I was just checking on you. You seemed distraught during dinner." Ducky replied.

"I am worried about Kristen." Mica admitted.

"Not to worry dear girl. Kristen is going to be just fine." Ducky assured.

"Are you sure?" Mica asked.

"Of course, your teachers may stretch the truth to protect you but your father would never do that and neither would I." Ducky assured.

"Do you even know what was wrong with her?" Mica asked.

"Why of course after Abigail Borin spoke with Jethro, she spoke with me. Kristen has a broken arm and some cuts and bruises." Ducky explained.

"What's taking dad so long then?" Mica asked.

"I don't know perhaps Abigail Borin needed somebody to talk to. She just lost her husband a few months ago remember and now her daughter is injured." Ducky explained.

"Maybe" Mica agreed.

* * *

As he drove home Gibbs was still trying to process the news he had been given. He barely remembered the weeks after Tony got sick and Kate died. That whole summer was a blur. Beginning with Tony breathing powder in the bullpen and ending in Ziva shooting Ari in his basement. Everything else was lost on him. He could only recall the first months he was dating Ali for Mica. By the journal that Ali had been keeping at the time. Now he suddenly had a second daughter who was conceived the night Kate was buried. Ali and him were friends and had been on dates but nothing was official just yet but he still kicked himself for the night with Abby Borin. He always had feelings for her and she him but they could never seem to get it right. Then he met Ali and those five years they were together were magical. The best in his life since Shannon died and even though she had left him. She had left their daughter too. A beautiful child who even though everybody said looked and acted just like him. He saw more and more of her mother in her every day. Meanwhile Abby had met Juan and they had fallen deeply in love. Mixed in all that was a little girl who looked just like her mother but had his DNA and was still believing that her father had died months ago. He wondered how the children would take the news that they were sister. He knew that Mica always wanted a sister who was living and could play with her but he wasn't sure how Kristen felt about siblings and he certainly wasn't sure how the girls would take that they were sisters through a drunken mistake. He was happy to have another living daughter but angry that he didn't know her for so long. Even though Abby had just learned the news herself. He was also disappointed in himself for taking advantage of a woman who was clearly as drunk as he was and that his actions were the reason she had drank so much in the first place. He was relieved that the birth of Mica and then suddenly having to raise her on his own four years later. Had caused him to cut down on his drinking. To the point where now he had only one or two drinks a night if that. Even in the wake of a tragedy. He pulled into his driveway. Careful not to hit Ducky's, Morgan. He climbed out of the car and walked inside. Ducky was waiting on the couch but Mica must have gone to bed or at the very least still have been up in her room.

"Ah Jethro you're home." Ducky greeted.

"Yeah sorry uh Abby needed to talk." Gibbs replied.

"Is young Kristen still doing as well as to be expected?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah she is home now actually." Gibbs replied.

"Then what is wrong? You seem distraught." Ducky asked.

"I uh where is Mica?" Ducky asked.

"In her room. She completed her homework so I am allowing her to Skype with Shane." Ducky replied.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

"Would you like me to tell her to unplug and come say goodnight?" Ducky asked.

"No I need to tell you something and I don't want Mica to hear it." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Ducky asked voiced laced with concern.

"Abby Borin told me something tonight. Something that changed my life in an instant. Gibbs replied.

"Oh dear, is everything OK with her?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah it's fine but Kristen is, Ducky she's my daughter." Gibbs explained.

"Are you certain?" Ducky asked.

"No but we are almost positive. I will have our Abby run a DNA test tomorrow." Gibbs replied.

"But young Kristen is only a few months older than Michaela and I know that you were with Alison at the time. How could this be?" Ducky asked.

"The night of Kate's funeral. Abby Borin was there and she went out with us for drinks. We were both drunk and ended up sharing a cab. It just happened. I am just glad that Ali and I weren't too serious at the time." Gibbs explained.

"Why did Abigail Borin not tell you until just now?" Ducky asked.

"She only just found out. It was when she was separated from her husband and she had been with another man at about the same time." Gibbs explained.

"Does Kristen know yet?" Ducky asked.

"Abby was going to talk to her tonight or tomorrow depending on how she felt and I am not going to tell Mica until Kristen knows. I don't want this getting to her the wrong way." Gibbs explained.

"That is wise." Ducky agreed.

* * *

Mica stood at the top of the stairs. She had gotten off the computer to go see if her dad was home. So she could ask him if she could go camping with Shane and his family in a couple of weeks. She came out of her room and heard him talking to Ducky. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop but then she heard Kristen's name come up and she decided it couldn't hurt to listen. Boy was she wrong. What she heard changed her life forever. Kristen was her sister and her dad had been with Abby Borin when he was supposed to have been with her mom. How could he? He always talked about how hurt he was when his ex-wife Rebecca cheated on him and here he had done the same thing. For a long time she just stood there at the top of the stair-case. She stood there while Ducky said goodbye and then drove off and while her dad helped himself to a plate of leftovers. She was still standing there frozen when her dad started up the stairs.

"Come on Mica it's bed time." Gibbs said.

"Yeah OK" Mica muttered.

"Are you OK? You aren't getting sick are you? I'd hate for you to be sick on your birthday." Gibbs asked placing his hand on her forehead.

"I'm not sick" Mica assured.

"Then what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Kristen is my sister." Mica squeaked.

"You heard that?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh-huh" Mica replied.

"OK well I wasn't planning on telling you until Abby had told Kristen but I guess you have my tendency to hear everything. So come on let's talk about it." Gibbs replied.

* * *

**A/N: Will Gibbs be able to explain himself to Mica or will she continue to be angry with him? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. BitterSweet Birthday

Saturday rolled around and that meant that it was Mica's eighth birthday party. Her official birthday was the twenty-sixth but her family always celebrated two days because that was the day that Gibbs showed up and decided to be her dad. As he explained it to her. He had always been her father but it took him a while to be her dad. He also reminded her that he had been severely injured when her mom was still pregnant and his brain was scrambled for a long time.

From what Mica had gotten her grandpa Mike to tell her. He was the only one whoever told Mica the whole truth on certain things. The things that kids shouldn't know. Basically her dad had met her mom when her brother Tony was in the hospital fighting the plague. They became friends and started dating that summer. Well she had though they were dating all along until her dad explained to her about Kristen. They had been together less than a year when her mom became pregnant with her. When her mom told her dad about her he was thrilled but then he got blown-up on a ship and ended up in a coma. He had a really bad head injury and when he woke up he had amnesia and thought her mom was Shannon, Ziva was Kate, and Ducky was just a doctor.

He eventually recovered his memory and was released from the hospital. Except he didn't go home to her mom. He went to Mexico with Grandpa Mike. He stayed there for months and only came back to clear Ziva's name. Then he was right back to Mexico. Until Fornell's daughter was in danger and the suspect was a man who her dad and Fornell had put away years ago. He decided to stay after that. It just happened to be the day after she was born and her dad almost went back to Mexico again until Grandpa Mike told him that she had been born. That was why she was named Michaela. She was four when her mom died and five when she found out that she had a dead sister. Kelly who until very recently. As in Monday night. Only four days ago was her only sister.

Now however she had another sister. A living one who was her age. Just a few months older and it was Kristen Borin. Her newest best friend. She was still trying to wrap her head around that bombshell. It was after Kate died. Her dad was drunk and so was Kristen's mom. It was a mistake and Kristen thought that Juan was her dad. She had promised her dad not to mention it to Kristen. Because Abby Borin had decided not to tell her until she recovered from her injuries.

* * *

Today was Mica's birthday party and Kristen was on the limited guest list. That consisted of Erica, Shane, and Kristen. Much to her dismay her dad had invited Emily Fornell and Amira Shakarji. It wasn't that she disliked either girl. Emily was actually kind of cool for a teenage girl and didn't mind Mica tagging along when there dad's got together and even though she was a year and a half younger than Mica and her friends Amira was fun but Mica knew that her dad only invited them because he was friends with Amira's mom and Emily's dad. She didn't understand how her dad could be friends with Emily's dad though. He was a really nice guy but Diane the first woman her dad had married after Shannon died cheated on him with Fornell. Then she cheated on Fornell and that's kind of how they became friends but it still seemed strange to Mica. At least Emily was with her dad that weekend. So she didn't have to worry about Diane coming. She never liked Diane especially after she basically threw herself on her dad at Grandpa Mike's funeral and according to Ducky she had done a similar thing when her mom was buried. The doorbell rang and Mica went to answer it. Figuring it had to be Kristen or Emily. Erica had stayed the night, Shane's mom had to take his sister to some kind of competition so he had arrived early in the morning, and Amira had come not long after Shane because her mom was helping set up the party.

"Who is it?" Mica called.

"Kristen and Abby Borin" Abby B. called back.

"OK come on in." Mica replied.

"I can't stay" Kristen sighed handing Mica a present.

"Why not?" Mica asked.

"I have to work and I don't know when I will be able to get away." Abby B. explained.

"She can stay here. I don't mind. Erica Vance is staying the weekend because Leon is at a conference and Shane's mom won't be back until after dinner." Gibbs explained.

"Normally I would take you up on that but Kristen still has to take it easy and I don't want her overdoing. Plus I told her sitter to pick her up at the office." Abby B. explained.

"That makes sense but when Kristen is feeling better we have to get the girls together." Gibbs replied.

"Sounds good" Abby Borin agreed.

"Are any of your dad's team coming?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah" Mica replied.

"Cool" Kristen replied.

* * *

Mica ended up having a great birthday party. Emily couldn't come but her dad brought over a present and explained that Diane was going out of town with her latest fiancee the following weekend and they had to switch weekends. Tony, McGee, Bishop, Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy and Breena all showed up as well. She did have a bit of sadness because this was the first birthday Jackie Vance, Grandpa Jack, and Gracie would miss but her friends and family kept her too busy to really feel sad for long. She ended up getting some great presents. McGee got her a computer game for her new laptop, Ducky got her a Scottish flag patch for her backpack, Bishop got her a gift-card to Applebees, Abby got her a spider hair-clip. Mica hated having stuff in her hair but figured she could pin the clip on something in her room. Tony got her a DVD of "It's A Wonderful Life". Even though Gibbs had told him that the laptop was more than enough. Jimmy and Breena gave her a gift-card to Books. . Fornell had brought her a detective kit. Leyla and Amira had gotten her a fleece blanket with hearts on it. Shane got her a leather bookmark that had Michaela etched into it. That he had made at summer camp. Kristen gift was a CGIS cap and Erica gave her a doll that looked a little like Gracie. It was a glass doll so her dad put it in the china cabinet but her promised to make her a special shelf for it. That night she had all her other gifts stored in her room. Tony's DVD and McGee's video game were on the shelf, her gift-card were in her wallet, the hair-clip, flag patch, and bookmark were on her desk, the hat and detective kit were in her closet, and the blanket was on her bed. Her favorite gift though was the one her dad gave her after the party. A framed picture of her mom, dad, Grandpa Jack and her outside his general store. When she was a tiny baby. She set that on her bedside table and looked at it as she fell asleep. She was awakened Sunday morning by the sound of her dad talking and frantically moving around downstairs. She rolled over and looked at her clock. It was only six o'clock. She and her dad had been going to church the past few Sunday's but he still rarely woke her up or made much noise before seven. She got out of bed and walked down the hall. She was at the top of the stairs when she realized her dad wasn't alone. Somebody else was downstairs talking with him. Curiously she climbed down the stairs. Wondering what could possibly be going on. She turned into the living room and found Fornell sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee and her dad had wrapped a blanket around him. He looked pale and seemed upset. At first she thought he was sick until he started to speak. Still not registering that there was a third person in the room.

"I am just glad that Emily wasn't home. At the last minute one of her friends invited her to some overnight thing at her church. I guess she had asked another girl and she backed out so she invited Emily last minute. Thank God though. I can't imagine if she had been home when it happened. It was bad enough when she couldn't get a hold of Diane or Steve and contacted me to see if I could track them down." Fornell said shakily.

"Good thing. Does she know yet?" Gibbs asked.

"No the kids are going to church together and won't be home until nine. I wanted to tell her in person and I told everybody investigating not to call her. It was bad enough telling Steve and even Stella was shaken. I dread breaking the news to Emily." Fornell explained.

"What's going on?" Mica asked.

"Oh Mica I...I didn't think you were up." Gibbs replied nervously.

"I heard noises and thought I needed to be up." Mica explained.

"Hi Mica" Fornell greeted nervously.

"What's going on? Why is Uncle Fornell so upset and what do you have to tell Emily?" Mica asked.

"Mica, Diane was murdered last night." Gibbs explained bluntly.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to include Diane's death in the story somehow. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	18. Respect For The Dead

The next few days were extremely confusing for Mica. Even more than the days that followed learning that her new best friend was her half-sister. The result of the type of wild night her dad had claimed to have abandoned when her married Shannon. She could not understand why her dad and Uncle Fornell were so distraught over the death of Diane. Her dad despised Diane and made sure to bring that fact up as frequently as he possibly could. Uncle Fornell was somewhat closer to her but he still disliked her and would rather never see her again. Emily had been staying with them for the past couple of days. Diane's husband Steve had disappeared as soon as he was cleared of the murder and Tobais and his fiancee Stella were getting things in order. Diane's parents had passed on years ago. Her dad died shortly after her divorce from Gibbs and her mom died eleven years prior to that. So with Steve gone and Emily much too young to be arranging her mother's funeral. It fell on Tobais to make the arrangements. Mica still didn't understand why exactly Emily couldn't just stay with them. They were planning a funeral and it was in town. It's not like they were away or having to work long hours. Even worse Emily was staying in the guest-room with Erica and she and Erica were getting to be best friends. Again Mica liked Emily but she couldn't help but feel a little envious of her. Because Erica hadn't been that open and friendly with her since before Mrs. Vance died. She and Emily barely even spoke before and now all of the sudden they were best-friends.

"Morning Mica" Gibbs greeted.

"Morning dad" Mica replied.

"Get dressed and get ready for school." Gibbs told her.

"Erica and Emily aren't up yet." Mica commented.

"Emily is staying home for a while and I am giving Erica the day off too." Gibbs explained.

"Why do I have to go to school, then?" Mica asked.

"Because you need to go. Emily needs a few days to grieve and Erica is only staying home because Leon is getting home this afternoon." Gibbs explained.

"When is Emily going home?" Mica asked.

"Tobais said he would pick her up today. Diane's funeral is Saturday at four. You can either go with me or stay with Breena Palmer." Gibbs explained.

"I'll stay with Breena." Mica blurted out.

"Are you sure? You've never had trouble with funerals before." Gibbs asked.

"I don't want to go because I didn't like Diane and I don't get why you and Uncle Fornell are so upset! You always talking about how much you hated her!: Mica snapped.

"You need to respect the dead Mica." Gibbs chastised.

"Why? We hated her when she was alive! It's stupid to be sad about her dying!" Mica yelled.

"It's just polite." Gibbs explained.

"Well it's stupid!" Mica snapped.

* * *

Mica remained silent the entire drive to school. None of this made sense. Her dad was telling her to be respectful of Diane because she was dead and acting like she was some great woman and an ex that he could be friends with. Even Jimmy had cried during her autopsy and called her a friend. She had always been unkind to him and called him "That scrawny freak". That was another strange thing why on Earth would Jimmy and Ducky be doing Diane's autopsy? Was it an NCIS case?

"What do you know about Diane's death?" Mica blurted out as Gibbs parked in front of the school.

"Same thing you do. She was shot by a home invader in her house." Gibbs explained.

"Then why is NCIS investigating?" Mica asked.

"I can't talk about it." Gibbs replied.

* * *

As desperately as Mica wanted answers. She knew that her dad really wasn't supposed to talk about work. She just wished she could put a finger on why NCIS was investigating Diane's murder. Her dad had been with her all day. So there was no way he was a suspect. Even if he were the local detectives or the FBI should be investigating.

"Hi Mica" Kristen greeted.

"Hi Kristen" Mica replied.

"I'm sorry about your dad's friend." Kristen replied.

"How did you know about that?" Mica asked.

"He called my mom." Kristen replied.

"Well thanks I guess but I never really liked her." Mica replied.

"Oh" Kristen said.

"I know I should be respectful but I need to tell the truth." Mica explained.

"The truth is good." Kristen agreed.

"Where's Shane?" Mica asked.

"Here" Shane replied limping into the classroom. His finger was in a splint.

"What happened?" Mica asked.

"Tara got mad last night and slammed the bathroom door. I had my finger in it." Shane explained.

"What about your leg?" Mica asked.

"My foot is asleep." Shane explained.

"Good I was worried you'd been in an accident too." Kristen replied.

"Hey where is Erica. I thought she was staying with you." Shane asked Mica.

"She is staying home because her dad is coming home today." Mica explained.

"Oh well that is good." Shane replied.

"Yeah she should see her dad." Kristen added.

* * *

Later that night Gibbs picked up Mica from daycare. To her relief he came alone and when they got home the house was empty. He put some leftovers in the microwave and she went upstairs to finish her homework. She had gotten most of it done. She just had to check her work. When she was done she came downstairs and set the table. A few minutes later her dad set the food down in between them on the table.

"How was your day?" Gibbs asked.

"Good really good." Mica replied.

"That's good" Gibbs replied.

"How was yours?" Mica asked.

"Not bad. Look I am sorry I was so hard on you earlier. Truth is I don't know why I am so upset about Diane. I just know shouldn't make you feel a certain way but please when you are around Tobais and Emily. Especially Emily be polite." Gibbs explained.

"I will" Mica promised.

"That's my girl" Gibbs replied.

* * *

After dinner Gibbs went down to his workshop and Mica went up to her room to play on her computer and finish the book she was reading. From her room she heard glass shatter downstairs and thought her dad had just broken one of the windows by throwing his phone through it again. She went downstairs and found her dad standing in front of the broken front window looking surprised in a little scared. Lying on the floor was a rock but not just a regular rock. It had a note attached. That read _"Watch your backs" _in sinister red letters.

* * *

**A/N: Who wrote the note and what do they have to do with Diane's death? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading**


	19. Threatened

Mica watched as her dad's face drained of color. She knew that whatever this was. It must be bad. Her dad never freaked out. Not even when he had to tell her that Gracie died. Even when he was upset. He never got this freaked out. The rock fell from Gibbs's hand and Mica was able to read the note. She instantly wished that she hadn't. Somebody wanted to hurt her and her dad. She was eight the age that Kelly was when she died. What if she died like her sister? What if her family really was cursed. Would her dad miss her or would he just be able to replace her with Kristen. The same way that he had replaced Kelly with her. Kristen's middle name even was Kelly. What if her dad died? What would happen to her. Who would take her in? Where would she go? She didn't want to be an orphan. She didn't want to be alone.

"What are we going to do, daddy?" Mica asked.

"You are going to what I say to keep you safe. I am going to fight to at least keep you alive." Gibbs explained.

"What about you?" Mica asked.

"Don't worry about me." Gibbs replied.

"But dad" Mica argued.

"Don't but dad me. Just go upstairs and pack a bag. I am sending you somewhere else." Gibbs ordered.

* * *

Mica slowly climbed up the stairs to her room. She didn't want to go away. She didn't know where she would go or how long she would have to be gone. She just knew that somebody was threatening her and her dad and he was sending her away until it was safe. She had no living relatives and at eight years old. She couldn't stay at the safe-house by herself. Why couldn't she just to to the safe-house with her dad? Was he planning on just staying at their house by himself? She knew that he was a trained sniper and a federal agent but that didn't mean he was safe. People had hurt him before. She didn't want to go but she knew that her dad wanted to keep her safe. She drug her suitcase out from under her bed and set it on top. She grabbed her favorite clothes, her laptop, her memory box, a stack of books and her favorite doll and stuffed animal. She had to put the memory box, toys, and some of the books in her backpack but she wasn't leaving anything. On the way out she grabbed the bookmark Shane made for her and slipped it in to her jacket pocket.

"You ready to go?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Mica sighed.

"Good" Gibbs replied.

"Where am I going?" Mica asked.

"We are going to the safe-house. For now but Leon and I are going to find somewhere else for you to stay for a while." Gibbs explained picking up his go bag.

"That's all your taking?" Mica asked.

"Don't need much." Gibbs replied.

"Your not gonna come back here after I leave right?" Mica asked.

"I might. I just want you somewhere safe." Gibbs explained.

"What will happen to me if you die though?" Mica asked.

"Tony said he'd take care if you but nothing is going to happen to me." Gibbs assured.

"I know I just wanted to know." Mica sighed.

"I will always make sure you are taken care of." Gibbs assured.

"I know" Mica replied.

"That your school backpack or the extra one?" Gibbs asked,

"Extra" Mica replied.

"Go get the school one." Gibbs replied.

"Yes sir" Mica replied.

* * *

Gibbs watched Mica slowly make her way back upstairs. He did not want to send her away but the way he saw it he had no choice. He couldn't lose another child. He had no idea what he would do for himself but he wanted to make sure that Mica was safe. He had his go bag packed and ready like always. That would last a couple of days at the safe-house. He doubted he would stay there very long. Just long enough to get Mica sent elsewhere and then he'd probably come back home. He had his sniper rifle and if anybody tried anything on him. They were in trouble. Leon had said that he would try and find a place for her but if it came down to it she may have to be placed temporarily in foster-care. Gibbs didn't want that. So he did the only thing he could think of and called the one person who may just take care of his daughter. Even if she wasn't technically her family.

"Hello? Joanne?"

"Jethro why on Earth are you calling me? It's not Shannon's birthday."

"I need a favor Joanne."

"What?"

"I need you to watch my daughter Mica."

"Can't one of your agents watch her?"

"No uh somebody is targeting us and I need to send her away."

"Oh so you expect me to watch the "new one". The daughter of "the whore" but you refused to send Kelly who really was my granddaughter to stay with me?"

"Shannon didn't want to send Kelly away and I don't appreciate you calling my daughter "the new one" and her deceased mother "the whore"

"She got pregnant out of wedlock in my day that was a whore."

"Joanne please I can't lose another child."

"I lost my daughter and granddaughter because of you. If "the new one" gets killed it is your fault. You know what you do is dangerous. If you can't handle the threats maybe wear a condom."

"Joanne I am sorry but..."

"No way Jethro! If she dies she dies! And why aren't there fresh-flowers on Shannon's grave but "the whore" has new?"

"Well they didn't have daffodils and those were Shannon's favorite. The florist said to check back next week and I was going to go tomorrow."

"You know what Jethro? You can go fuck yourself! You selfish bastard! You let my family get killed and then expect me to care for the child you replaced her with. With the woman who took advantage of you. Did you ever get a DNA test. For all you know her real dad is some stranger Ali hooked up with and just said it was you because you have money."

"I didn't see the need to and even if Mica isn't mine. I have raised her for eight years. I am not going to stop now!"

"Stop trying to force Kelly 2.0 on me and except that I am not going to help you! You made your God dammed bed! Now lie in it!"

I am not!"

"Cut the crap Jethro! I can't take this anymore! Just rot in hell!"

* * *

**A/N: Was Joanne within her right to be angry at Gibbs for asking for her to watch Mica? I know it's a little out of line but he was desperate. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	20. Insomnia

Mica tapped her foot against her dad's desk. She and her dad had been at NCIS for two hours while a safe-house was prepared for them. It was late and she just wanted to be asleep in her bed. She wondered when or if she would ever be able to be in her own house again. She thought of all the things she had left at home. She had brought most of the stuff she truly cared about but their was only so much that could fit in her suitcases and a lot was left behind. She kept telling herself that her dad's team was on the case and that she may even be able to sleep in her own bed by the next day. Her dad's team worked hard and solved cases faster than most teams and they tended to work even faster when it was one of their own.

"You tired, Gibblet?" Tony asked her.

"Yeah" Mica admitted.

"You want me to take you down to Abby's lab so you can sleep?" Tony asked.

"Uh-huh" Mica replied.

"OK come on up." Tony replied bending down and allowing her to climb on to his shoulders.

"You haven't done this since I was five." Mica commented.

"Yeah I know" Tony replied.

* * *

Tony carried Mica all the way down to Abby's office. She remembered when she was little. He would run down the stairs with her. Of course she was a lot smaller back then and Tony was a lot younger. He was in better shape now than he was back then but he had problems with his lungs. She didn't know for sure but her dad always talked about how easy he got out of breath sometimes and how he was getting progressively more nervous each time he saw his doctor. She tried not to think about her big brother Tony having any problems. He was her favorite person in the world besides her dad. Tony laid her down on the couch in the backroom of Abby's lab. He grabbed a blanket off of the shelf and draped it over her.

"You comfy?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Mica replied.

"You scared?" Tony asked.

"A little" Mica admitted.

"You'll be OK you are in good hands." Tony assured.

"I know" Mica replied.

"Hopefully your dad will come to his senses and stay at the safe-house." Tony sighed.

"Unlikely" Mica replied.

"Well since you said it." Tony replied.

"Why is he so hard-headed?" Mica asked.

"Because he's a Gibbs." Tony replied.

"Hey!" Mica snapped.

"Don't take offense Gibblet. If you do it right being hard-headed is a good thing." Tony explained.

"You ever tell my dad that?"Mica asked.

"I'm still alive aren't I?" Tony asked.

"So no?" Mica replied.

"Exactly" Tony replied.

* * *

Kristen Borin tossed and turned in her bed. She hadn't really been sleeping well since the accident but tonight she couldn't blame her insomnia on the pain. At least not the pain from the injuries she sustained in the accident. Her stomach was hurting and for some reason she kept having nightmares about Mica and her dad and her and her mom. They were all different but linked by the mysterious shadowy figure that was following them around. In one she was standing in Mica's driveway and her mom was talking to Gibbs and Mica. When the figure came up and shot them. She crawled away and Mica came up beside her but her mom and Gibbs were nowhere to be found. Suddenly Mica and her were in an unfamiliar building, Mica was lying on the top bunk and she was on the bottom. Mica was crying and she was just lying their afraid for her life. She heard a crash from downstairs and woke up in a cold sweat. She pulled herself out of bed and slowly made her way downstairs. When she got to the bottom step. She saw her mom standing in the living room there was glass all over the floor and a rock lying in the center. Her mom was holding a sheet of paper and looked pale as a ghost.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Kristen asked.

"Get back upstairs now!" Abby B. ordered.

"Why? Why is the window broken?" Kristen asked.

"Just get upstairs! I will talk to you later!" Abby B. snapped.

"OK...OK" Kristen replied nervously her mom never talked to her like that.

* * *

Gibbs stood in the center of the bullpen, holding his coffee in a death-grip, and struggling to catch his breath. He still could not believe what was happening. His baby girl's life was in danger and she had nowhere to go. Even worse Joanne had not only refused to take Mica in while the case was going on but she also had made it clear that she hated Mica and Ali and felt that Mica deserved to die. He didn't mind that Joanne didn't like him. In fact he kind of expected it. After everything that had happened with Shannon and Kelly. That was one thing but for her to be so cruel to Mica and Ali. Yes Ali had been the new wife and yes Mica was his new daughter but neither could replace Shannon and Kelly. He still mourned for them everyday but Joanne refused to believe that.

"You OK, Boss?" McGee asked.

"Yeah I am fine." Gibbs lied.

"We will catch whoever this is before they can hurt you or Mica." McGee assured.

"I know you will." Gibbs replied.

"You should go lie down with Mica" McGee suggested.

"I think I will... As soon as I get this." Gibbs replied as his phone started to ring.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Gibbs!"

"Abby? What can I do for you?"

"I was sitting on the couch watching TV and somebody threw a rock through my window. I...I thought it was just teenagers but there was a note. Somebody wants to kill Kristen."

"Son of a bitch!"

"Is something wrong?"

"Mica and I got a similar message a few hours ago. We are at NCIS waiting to go to a safe-house. I will send an agent over to bring you and Kristen over here."

* * *

**A/N: Whoever the person is they know that Kristen is Gibbs's daughter? Any idea who it is? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	21. Sin

Mica found herself drifting in and out of sleep. She hated feeling this afraid. The last time she felt so scared was when Gracie was in the hospital. She wished that Gracie was here. Erica, Shane, and Kristen were supportive friends but Gracie always knew just what to say. Every time she woke up she saw Tony sitting by her side. If she really thought about it. She had three siblings two living and one dead. Kelly was gone but she had her sister Kristen and her big brother Tony. She may be the baby but at least she was always looked out for. She just hoped Tony could keep her safe from who ever was after her.

"You OK, Gibblet?" Tony asked.

"A little scared." Mica admitted.

"You're OK. You are safe here and I am taking you somewhere safe tomorrow." Tony explained.

"Where? Mica asked.

"School a friend of mine runs." Tony replied.

"Not RIMA, right?" Mica asked.

"No it's a regular boarding school." Tony assured.

"Good I don't want to go to military school." Mica replied.

"Well hopefully you will only be there a few days." Tony replied.

"I don't want to be away from my dad too long." Mica admitted.

"He doesn't want to be away from you but he knows that you will be safer somewhere else." Tony explained.

* * *

Mica could not understand why everybody thought she would be safer away from her dad. He was a federal agent and everything. By all logic she should be safer with him than at some random boarding school where she wouldn't know anybody. He had let Kelly stay at her home in her own in bed after all. In fact he had practically insisted on it and when he let Kelly stay at home. It was just her and his first wife Shannon. This time when she woke up Tony was gone but another agent was standing in the room and Ducky was sitting beside her.

"Still having trouble sleeping?" Ducky asked.

"Kind of" Mica replied.

"Would you like something to help you relax?" Ducky offered.

"Sure" Mica replied.

"Very well" Ducky replied.

"Where's Tony?" Mica asked.

"He is helping Jethro. Agent Carson is going to stay with you." Ducky explained.

"OK" Mica sighed.

"Is there something that I can help you with?" Ducky asked.

"Why is my dad sending me away?" Mica asked.

"He feels that you will be safer somewhere else." Ducky explained.

"I know but why?" Mica asked.

"I cannot answer that." Ducky admitted.

"He let Kelly stay at home!" Mica snapped.

"Perhaps he is worried that if he just lets you stay at home under protection detail. You will suffer the same fate." Ducky suggested.

"But I won't right?" Mica asked.

"I certainly hope not." Ducky replied.

"Just make sure my dad doesn't do anything stupid if I do." Mica replied.

"Oh Micheala" Ducky whispered.

"Please Ducky" Mica begged.

"Of course but nothing is going to happen to you." Ducky assured.

"I know but I am scared." Mica replied.

"Come here" Ducky said extending his arms and allowing Mica to curl up on his lap.

* * *

Ducky looked down at Mica who was now in a fitful sleep in his arms. The last time Mica had curled up with him. She was just a little girl. Only five years upset about something that happened in her kindergarten class. Now she was eight years old and her fears were much more extreme. Of course this child had grown-up dealing with things more than most people would in their entire lives. She was just four years old when her mother was shot in front of her. Jethro still had the blood stained outfit somewhere in his house. He hated looking at it but he couldn't bring himself to get rid of it. The past year had been incredibly hard for the child. Three major losses one after the other. Jackson had been in poor health for a while but Jacqueline's death was a shock she just got sick again out of the blue and then was gone in a matter of weeks, and Gracie's was the worst. Being murdered by her own parents at just seven years old. The old medical examiner was still shaken by seeing that body and beyond relieved that he did not have to preform an autopsy on her. He had simply gone to help Jimmy, Breena, and Jethro arrange the funeral. They had seen the body when deciding what outfit Gracie would be buried in. Her body was charred and beaten so an open casket was out of the question but still they had felt the child. Should be buried in something that she had loved and would make her feel pretty. They had chosen the flowing blue princess dress that Gracie had loved so much and her sparkling red ballet shoes. Ducky shook his mind of Gracie. His heart heavy with fear that Mica would suffer the same fate as Kelly and Gracie. He was so lost in thought that he jumped when Jehtro placed his hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Jethro standing with Abigail and Kristen Borin.

"What are Abigail and Kristen doing here at this hour?" Ducky asked.

"They got a similar threat. Kris is going with Mica to the school and Abby and I are going to the safe-house." Gibbs explained.

"Oh dear" Ducky replied.

When Mica woke up Ducky was gone only her, Agent Carson, and Kristen remained. Kristen? What on Earth was she doing at NCIS. At seven in the morning?

"Kristen what are you doing here?" Mica asked.

"I have to go with you." Kristen replied.

"Why?" Mica asked.

"Somebody wants to kill me too." Kristen explained.

"Why?" Mica asked.

"Because I am Gibbs's daughter." Kristen explained.

"But I didn't tell anybody!" Mica cried.

"Why does that matter?" Kristen asked.

"My dad told me not to tell anybody and only you, me, and our parents know." Mica explained.

"Ducky too" Kristen added.

"And probably lots or people now." Mica replied.

* * *

Gibbs was exhausted physically and emotionally. He couldn't sleep nor did he particularly want to. Somebody wanted to kill his baby girls. All he wanted to do was find those monsters. The team was hard at work in the late and early hours that most people slept through. He found himself unable to concentrate. Finally he pulled himself up from his desk chair and went to get a cup of coffee. Not wanting to deal with an agent. He just went down the hall to the break-room. He grabbed a filter and some beans from the cupboard and started to prepare a fresh pot. While it brewed he walked over to the rack and picked up his mug. Something seemed strange about it though. When he peaked inside he saw a note taped to the inside. He took it out and read it. The words jumped off the page and caused him to drop his mug. It shattered on impact with the floor.

"_We aren't the only ones with sins. We know what happened the nigh Kate died. You couldn't keep it in your pants and now you have a bastard. We bet that Alison is crying in heaven. I guess your girls will know soon enough."_

* * *

**A/N: Who is behind the notes and how do they know that Kristen is Gibbs's daughter? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	22. Revelations

Mica sat on the passenger side in the backseat of Tony's car. Kristen was beside her behind the driver's seat. The girls were on their way to the school they would be staying at until whoever was targeting them was put away or killed them. Mica looked out the window not saying a word or moving since she got into the car. She was eight. The same age as Kelly had been when she died. Kristen was eight too and would be nine in February. February the month in which Kelly had died. When they first got into the car Kristen had tried to make conversation with her but after a while she gave up and was now asleep beside her. Tony hadn't spoken since assuring Gibbs he would get them there safely. Mica secretly wished that he was his usual talkative and goofy self. She could use a laugh right now and Tony always found a way to make her laugh. Finally she had enough, reached over, and shook Kristen awake.

"Kristen!" Mica called.

"What? Are we there?" Kristen asked groggily.

"No I just needed to talk." Mica replied.

"When I wanted to talk you were as silent as your dad. Now I am trying to sleep and you want to talk. Well too bad. I am tired." Kristen yawned.

"But Kris" Mica begged.

"Talk later Mica." Kristen yawned.

* * *

Mica knew from the second she saw the school in the distance that she would feel out of place. It was like the boarding schools she saw on TV or in old books. A brick fence wrapped around the grounds with a large iron gate at the front. The school was six large brick buildings the largest was at the center and was three stories tall. The other five surrounded the main building and were two stories high. Tony parked the car and helped the girls unload their suit-cases. He carried Kristen's case for her since her arm was still injured. Mica clutched her suit-case. Still completely frozen staring ahead at the buildings before her.

"It's not really that big once you get to know it and there are dorm parents and security-guards to make sure you get where your supposed to safely." Tony assured.

"You promise?" Mica asked.

"Yes and my friend knows about you and has arranged extra security for you besides myself and Agent Barns." Tony explained.

"Me too?" Kristen asked.

"Of course you too." Mica replied.

* * *

Mica and Kristen were assigned to the same room. There were two single twin beds against the longest walls. There were two single beds, two desks, two dressers, and two closets, a bathroom on one side of the room and a door on the other. Agent Barns had carried Kristen's suit-case upstairs and had set it on her

bed. A few minutes later Tony came up and sat down on one of the bed's

"OK now remember I am Coach DiNardo the new basketball coach and history teacher and Lexie is Mrs. Bee the dorm mother. You are Kristen and Mica DiNardo and you are my nieces. That way if anybody gives you any trouble or you need anything. They will get me first." Tony reminded.

"We know" Kristen assured.

"Yeah we understand." Mica added.

"Good and don't forget to don't let your mask slip in front of anyone even students. Criminals will do whatever necessary to get to their victims. Even use a child." Tony explained.

"We know" Kristen replied.

"I know" Mica added.

"Good girls now I need to get to the faculty meeting. Text if you need anything." Tony whispered.

"Will do" Kristen replied.

"Always Uncle Tony." Mica assured.

* * *

Mica fell onto her bed. She ended taking the one on the right since since Kristen wanted to be closer to bathroom. Agent Barns had told them that there was another dorm on the other side of that door. Apparently the room had once been one large room but they had divided it up into two double room rather than one large one. She wondered who was on the other side of that door and prayed that they were friendly.

"This is nice" Kristen commented.

"Yeah" Mica agreed.

"Oh come on Mica it's amazing." Kristen corrected.

"You aren't planning on staying here after this is over right?" Mica asked.

"I don't know." Kristen replied.

"Don't you like our school?" Mica asked.

"It's OK but this is nice and safe." Kristen replied.

"Our school is safe." Mica replied.

"Not really if they let him teach there too." Kristen argued.

"Who's he?" Mica asked.

"Nobody!" Kristen cried.

"Why won't you tell me?" Mica asked.

"I can't I said I wouldn't tell anybody. It could mess things up." Kristen explained.

"Well what if he is the one after us?" Mica asked.

"He can't be." Kristen assured.

"Why not?" Mica asked.

"Because he committed suicide." Kristen explained.

"Why?" Mica asked.

"OK I will tell you but you can't tell anyone. Only my mom, the police, some people from my old school and on the school board know." Kristen explained.

"Know what?" Mica asked.

"I got molested by the guidance counselor who was supposed to help me after my dad got killed in Afghanistan." Kristen explained.

"Kris!" Mica gasped.

"Please don't tell if everybody knows I am going to have to relive it." Kristen begged.

"No Kris I won't tell." Mica sniffed.

"Mica he didn't kill himself." Kristen sniffed.

"Then he could be after us we have to tell Tony." Mica explained.

"No Mica he is dead." Kristen assured.

"How did he die then?" Mica asked.

"My...My mom. Oh Mica my mom shot him!" Kristen cried.

"Kris" Mica gasped.

"My mom shot Dr. Hollis!" Kristen cried.

"D...Dr. H...Hollis?" Mica asked.

"Yes. Oh Mica did he hurt you too?" Kristen asked.

"No but that was the name of my friend Gracie's uncle." Mica explained.

* * *

**A/N: Mica's final line should reveal who the tormentor is. Will Abby Borin be caught and what will happen if she is? New chapter will be up soon. Please review.**


	23. The Other Side Of The Door

As she lay in bed that night, Mica was still trying to process what Kristen had told her. Her heart broke for her new friend. No wonder she had been so scared and shy and it was a big deal that she transferred schools over the summer. She had never known anybody who had been molested before. She knew a couple of adults who had been raped but never a kid and molested may not mean that Kristen had been raped. Maybe he just touched her. No that was still bad. She didn't know Doc Hollis that well. She knew he lived in DC and was a guidance counselor. She also knew that Gracie would always invite herself to stay with the Gibbs's or the Vance's when he would stay with her parents. Now she was worried had he hurt Gracie too? Gracie and her family always said that he was gay but the clearly wasn't true. She thought back to the summer and how the Hollis's suddenly changed. Could that have something to do with it? Was it possible that Gracie's death was tied to Kristen being molested of vice-versa? No that couldn't be true it just couldn't. Mica really wished that she was home and could go downstairs and talk to her dad about this. She needed him now more than ever and she was alone. She didn't know Agent Barns well and Tony was two buildings over in the teachers quarters. Mica rolled over to where she was facing Kristen's side of the room. She was in a deep and seemingly peaceful sleep. Mica wondered if this was the first night she had slept well since the incidents happened. If she had somehow passed the fear and insomnia on to her. Simply by confessing her secret. Unable to relax she climbed out of bed and opened the door on the mysterious door. Hoping that it really was another dorm instead to her dismay it was just a closet. "This room must have been added on after the hallway was already designed she thought. She stood in the closet for a moment, then flipped on the light, and looked around. It was empty mostly empty with a drain on the floor but there were coat hooks on one wall. One two hooks on the side closest to her room and two on the other. The hooks on the other side of the room had two rain coats handing on them. One pink and one blue. The pink coat had pink boots underneath and the blue one had yellow. She also noticed that the pink coat and boots were shiny and new while the blue coat and yellow boots were tattered and dulled. She walked over and touched the coat. She had her rain coat and boots but they were packed away in the closet. She walked over and touched the coats trying to figure out why they were there. She slipped and hit her arm on a doorknob. She had been so distracted by the coats. She didn't even notice that there was a second door on the other side of the closet it but it made sense. Suddenly the door swung open causing her to fall to the ground again. A tall girl with curly blonde hair down her back stood over her shooting daggers from her pale blue eyes.

"What are you doing?! We are not supposed to be out of our dorms!" The girl yelled.

"Yeah I know I was just in here. I couldn't sleep." Mica replied nervously.

"But why are you _in here_?!" The girl demanded.

"I wanted to see what was in here." Mica replied.

"It's just a mud room you freak! You never see a mud room before?!" girl demanded.

"Well yeah but why is it here? You have to tack Mud across the carpet." Mica asked.

"You wipe your boots, take them off, and carry them in there. See that door. That's where you bring wet stuff in." The girl explained.

"OK" Mica replied standing up and patting the pink coat.

"That is my property! You don't touch my property!" The girl snapped.

"Sorry it's just really nice." Mica replied.

"You aren't another orphan are you? My parents pay good money to send me here and we do not appreciate. The fact that the school is making me share my space with orphans!" The girl snapped.

* * *

Mica felt like she had been slapped in the face. She had no idea how to answer the orphan question. She didn't know if her dad was alive or if the tormentor had gotten to him. She knew that somebody back home would have called Tony and told him and then Tony would have told her but what if nobody knew, yet? She just stood there for a minute, frozen, and terrified.

"Are you an orphan or did your parents just abandon you because you are a freak?" The girl asked.

"I...I" Mica stammered.

"Guess they don't teach English where you come from." The girl remarked.

"I don't know if I am an orphan!" Mica snapped.

"How stupid are you to not know if your parents are dead?" The girl taunted.

* * *

Mica felt hot tears sting her eyes. She could not believe this was happening to her. She got bullied a lot back at her old school but at least she got to go home and be safe from harassment. At least since Lori had left anyway. Now that she was at boarding school. She would have to endure it at all hours. Even late at night. Just as she was about to lunge at the girl. She heard a noise coming from the other side of the room. A shorter girl with dirty blonde hair stood up and walked over to the closet door.

"Leave her alone, Vivian. It's her first day. Everybody is scared their first day." The new girl pleaded.

"I wasn't" Vivian bragged before storming back over to her bed and dramatically falling onto the mattress.

"Are you OK?" The new girl asked.

"Yeah it's just been a long day." Mica replied.

"Don't worry it gets easier. Especially if your roommate is nicer than mine." The girl assured.

"My sister is my roommate." Mica explained.

"Then you are lucky. Not sure how I got stuck with Vivian." The girl replied.

"You came late and nobody else wanted her?" Mica suggested.

"I suppose but if her parents are so rich. Why didn't they spring for a single?" The girl wondered.

"Don't know" Mica replied.

Me neither um..." The girl replied.

"Mica, Mica DiNardo" Mica replied.

"Like the new basketball coach?" The girl asked.

"Yeah he's me and Kristen's uncle." Mica explained.

"Oh OK! I am Olivia by the way." Olivia introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Olivia." Mica replied.

"Good to meet you too, Mica." Olivia replied.

* * *

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of heels clicking on the tile floor outside. Mica looked up curious but Olivia froze.

"What's that?" Mica asked.

"Miss. Evans! Get back to your dorm! If she catches us. We are both in trouble." Olivia explained.

"Oh!" Mica cried standing to run.

* * *

Olivia fell to the floor of the closet. She didn't care if she got caught. She wanted to get expelled even if it meant she had no idea where she would go. She really liked Mica and didn't want to hurt her. Not that she would have wanted to hurt her if she wasn't nice of they didn't get a long. She didn't want to hurt anybody but she didn't have much choice. They had made that perfectly clear. That night. Newscasters, activists, and people caught on the latest tragedy wave. Said if something like what had happened to her. Happened even one night in America. There would be an uproar. Maybe if others had been affected too but it was just her. She was still haunted by that night and would be for the rest of her life. She closed the door so Vivian wouldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry Mica" Olivia whispered as hot tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: What happened to Olivia and how does she tie in to the Hollis family? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	24. Missing You

Ivy Academy had a very strict six-thirty am wake up time. Breakfast was at seven and class started at eight. Students were not allowed to return to there dorms unless they were ill or had a written excuse from a teacher or dorm parent. So it was very crucial to get dressed and make sure you had everything you would need for class in the half-hour between wake up time and the start of breakfast. Even though she was exhausted Mica rolled out of bed as soon as Agent Barnes called wake-up time. Kristen on the other hand was just rolling out of bed when Mica was packing her last book into her backpack.

"MM, What time is it?" Kristen asked sitting up.

"Six fifty, you have ten minutes to get up, get dressed, and get your stuff together." Mica replied.

"I am tired." Kristen replied.

"I know but you woke up twenty minutes past wake-up time. They said it was OK for the first day but tomorrow you have to get up at six-thirty." Mica explained.

"I don't get the strict wake-up time." Kristen sighed.

"I thought you said your dad was a Marine." Mica commented.

"He was." Kristen replied.

"Then how do you not get strict wake-up times?" Mica asked.

"I just don't." Kristen replied.

* * *

Kristen somehow managed to get dressed and ready by seven fifty-five. She stepped out into the hallway with Mica and they followed Agent Barnes and the other girls to the main building. The cafeteria was similar to the one at the girls old school but larger. Since all two hundred students and staff ate together and it had to accommodate for three meals a day instead of one or two. Mica had to admit that Ivy, was not a bad school but she missed her old school, she missed home, more than anything she missed her dad. After breakfast the girls had to clear their spots and walk them over to a conniver belt that sent them into the kitchen. The students took turns washing the dishes today was the high schoolers turn, tomorrow would be middle school, and in two days it would be the turn of the older elementary schoolers. The students who didn't wash the dishes had to scrub the tables and make sure all the garbage was picked up. At seven fifty the girls lined up again and walked to their home-room classes. The classrooms were just like any other classroom maybe a little fancier but the same none the less. Mica and Kristen's homeroom teacher was Mrs. Oliver a woman in her mid to late forties.

"Good morning class, today we have two new students joining us. Mica and Kristen DiNardo please make them feel welcome and comfortable." Mrs. Oliver said.

"I met them last night and they are freaks." Vivian replied.

"That is enough Vivian." Mrs Oliver warned.

"Yeah Vivian!" Olivia snapped.

"You two Olivia. Now would you girls like to say anything about yourselves?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"No" Kristen replied.

"I like basketball." Mica replied she wanted to say more but if she said much more. She would give too much away and she didn't want to move again.

* * *

It was almost impossible for Gibbs to wake up the first morning without his daughter. He had spent half the night reminding himself that Mica was not dead like Kelly. She was just staying somewhere else. So that nobody could hurt her. At least he hoped that nobody could hurt her. When he was finally able to pull himself out of bed. He had to rush to get out the door and speed to get to the office before he was late. He sat down at his desk and just as he had dreaded he found another note sitting on his desk.

"_You really thought it would help sending Mica and Kristen away? You really are off your game Agent Gibbs. Well we are one step ahead of you and Abby Borin. Now don't worry this isn't entirely your fault. Abby Borin did something inexcusable too."_

* * *

After school homework time was between three and five. You had until bed time at ten but the hours between three and five was when the teachers were available for tutoring. Mica got her homework done by four-thirty. She put her books away and walked down to the common room to see what the other girls were up to. She found Olivia sitting at one of the tables playing cards by herself.

"Mind if I join you?" Mica asked.

"I was playing solitaire but yeah we cane play go fish or something." Olivia replied.

"OK" Mica replied.

"So do you like it here so far?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah" Mica replied.

"I really like it but I miss my family." Olivia sighed.

"How long have you been here?" Mica asked.

"Two months" Olivia replied.

"Oh well I here we have a parents weekend every quarter." Mica offered.

"No my parents are dead. My sisters and brother too." Olivia explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that. My mom and sister died too." Mica explained.

"I thought your sister went here." Olivia commented.

"Yeah she does but I have two and one died." Mica replied.

"Oh" Olivia replied skeptically.

* * *

Shane let the door slam behind him. His mom and Tara were having another huge fight. School and daycare had been rough for him that day. Mica and Kristen had just disappeared. Erica wouldn't tell them where they went or talk to him at all for that matter. He walked down the street, kicking a rock he had found on the sidewalk. Suddenly a black SUV stopped beside him. He tried to run but the car just sped up. He ran until he got back to his house. He ran inside and let the door slam behind him again.

"Shane are you OK?" Debbie asked.

"A black SUV was following me." Shane replied.

"What? Oh you poor baby. Did you get the license number?" Debbie asked.

"No" Shane replied.

"OK you go up to your room. I am going to call the police." Debbie replied.

* * *

**A/N: What does the driver of the SUV want to do with Shane? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	25. Lock Down

It was a Thursday in October. The last day of class before Ivy Academy would break for a four day weekend. Friday was the day the teachers took to finalize their grades for the first quarter. Ivy had an earlier start date than the girls previous school and Monday was Columbus Day. Most kids were going home for the weekend. Vivian was bragging about a luxury vacation to Disney World. To everybody who would listen. Which was pretty much just her click of popular, rich girls, teachers who had to feign interest in even the most boring, over told stores, and the three or four girls who fell under the classification of "wannabees". Because of their "complicated circumstances" Mica and Kristen were among the group of girls forced to stay back at school over the long weekend. The only other girl they knew well who had to stay back was Olivia and she had no choice since her parents were dead and she had no other family to speak of. It was just around seven forty-five and the three girls were lying in a circle on the floor of Mica and Kristen's room waiting to be called to head to the main building for breakfast. Mica was trying to hide her pain and homesickness. She had been gone for almost a month now and it was not getting any easier. In fact it was getting harder. She wasn't allowed to even speak of her dad. Let alone with him. People asked and she just said he was not around and left it at that. Today was a really bad day. Her gut was telling her something was wrong or going to go wrong and she feared that it would involve her father. Tony had promised long ago to care for her if anything happened to her dad but that didn't the thought of losing him easier. It just gave her assurance that she would be protected and loved if anything did happen but more than anything she wanted to go home to her dad with Kristen and Abby Borin and be a family.

"We should do something this weekend." Kristen commented.

"We can't leave though." Olivia reminded.

"I know but we should do something on campus." Kristen replied.

"What?" Mica asked.

"I don't know but something fun." Kristen replied.

"What can we do? They don't like us to cause too much trouble?" Olivia asked.

"I didn't say anything bad! I said something fun!" Kristen cried.

"Well suggest something then." Olivia prodded.

"I don't know do you have any ideas?" Kristen asked.

"If I had an idea I would have told you, do you have anything Mica?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah" Mica replied.

"What?" Kristen asked.

"Getting to go home but we can't." Mica replied.

"Oh because your uncle works here?" Olivia asked.

"No because she misses her dad but he had to send her away." Kristen replied.

"Kristen!" Mica snapped.

"What? Oh that's just a joke." Kristen replied.

"Yeah I uh have to go to the bathroom." Olivia replied.

"Right there" Mica replied pointing to the dorm's bathroom,

"No I am going to the main bathroom down the hall." Olivia replied nervously.

* * *

Olivia left the dorm and walked down to the small janitor's closet at the other end of the hallway. She opened the door and walked inside. It was official, she could not deny it any longer. Kristen and Mica were the girls she was supposed to go after. She didn't want to hurt her new and only friends. They were all she had since her family had been killed. She figured she could just pretend like she didn't know them and when the time came the Hollis's could just kill her. She didn't have anything to live for anyway. Not since that horrible day. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it from her pocket expecting it to be a warning text from Mrs. Barnes or a text from Mica or Kristen asking if she was OK. Instead it was from the number that had been texting her regularly since the day she was abducted.

"_We know that your new friends are the Gibbs and Borin girl. Lying is wrong and now you will have to pay. We will come today at noon and there is nothing you can do anymore."_

* * *

Olivia took her phone and and shoved it back into her pocket. She didn't care about herself but she couldn't let anything happen to her friends. She stepped out of the closet and saw the other girls lined up waiting to go down to lunch. "Finally we are almost ten minutes late because of you." Vivian whined. Olivia opened her mouth to say something but the stern look she got from Mr. Barnes caused her to quickly shut her mouth. She shoved her hands in her pockets and followed the rest of the girls out of the building and into the main building. Instead of going to the cafeteria. She turned the opposite direction and walked towards the offices. She knocked on the door of the school's safety officer. "Come in!" a loud voice called from the other side of the door.

"Mrs. Rogers?" Olivia asked stepping in the room.

"What is it, Olivia?" Mrs. Rogers asked.

"I got a text today and somebody is going to hurt two students this afternoon." Olivia explained withdrawing her phone and showing the text.

"This is very serious, Olivia." Mrs. Rogers replied.

"I know they want to hurt Mica and Kristen DiNardo." Olivia replied.

"Olivia I know that you do not like your foster parents but they are charged with caring for you and you cannot accuse them of wanting to harm two other students. I am sorry but you are going to have to spend the day in the discipline office." Mrs. Rogers replied.

"No! I am telling the truth!" Olivia snapped.

"This is not funny and this conversation is over." Mrs. Rogers replied sternly.

* * *

Kristen and Mica sat beside each other in their fifth period class. Mica was worried for Olivia. She had looked upset when she came out of the janitor's closet that morning and then she had skipped out on going to the cafeteria and had been missing ever since. The world was silent and dull. Just like it always seemed to be on school days, then out of the blue the silence was shattered. By the sound of a bullet. More bullets sprayed and then people screamed. "Get down! Everybody get down!" Mr. Olson yelled. The students all threw themselves under their desks. Some kids were crying while others remained painfully silent. Mica could hear some softly praying. The door flung open and the sound of bullets was painfully close. She heard the desk beside her scrape across the floor and she shrank back further. Fearing that it was all over and then she heard two of the worst sounds she had ever heard in her life. The sound of Kristen screaming, followed by the sound of a gun-shot. She heard her desk move against the tile floor and then there was another gunshot, but this time she felt a pain graze her arm. The gunmen fled from the room and most of the students remained where they were. Mr. Olson walked over towards Kristen and Mica pulled herself close to her sister and best-friend.

"Kris?" Mica called.

"Get back, Mica. We don't have the all clear yet." Mr. Olson whispered.

"She's my sister." Mica sobbed.

"I know" Mr. Olson replied.

* * *

Tony was in his office when the shooting started. He immediate sprang into action; running from his office and shoving the students in they gym into the office, the locker rooms, and everywhere else he could find where he could keep students safe. He heard a gunshot that was terrifyingly close. He forced more students into the girls locker room. The shooter got closer, he took one last group of children into the locker room and then instructed the remaining students to get down. The last thing he remembered was the sound of a bullet and then a siring pain and then he fell to the gym floor in a pool of his own blood.

* * *

Gibbs hated that his little girls had been gone for so long. He was mourning children that were still alive. They had made no breaks in the case. No progress. He was wondering if he would ever see his little girls again. Abby Borin was working every day with the team trying to find the person targeting their daughters. He was getting ready to make his two o'clock coffee run when he heard his desk phone ring. He leaned over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"What?!"

"Ye...Yeah I will tell Abby and we will be right there."

"Thank you, goodbye."

* * *

Gibbs let his phone fall back on to the cradle and then grabbed his hair into his hands. He kept his face buried and took deep, gasping breaths until he had regained composure and was sure that he was not going to cry.

"Jethro? What's wrong?" Abby Borin asked, she had taken over Tony's desk in his absence.

"That was the girl's school. There was a shooting." Gibbs replied.

"Is everybody OK?" Abby B. asked.

"Both girls and Tony were shot. Mica just got grazed in the arm but Tony and Kristen are in critical condition." Gibbs explained voice cracking.

* * *

**A/N: How badly injured are Tony and Kristen? Will everybody survive? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	26. The Worst News

Mica surveyed her surroundings. Her hospital room was a large room divided up by several curtained cubicles. Her bed was in the center with a heart monitor and several other pieces of medical equipment shoved against the back wall. She was technically discharged but until her dad arrived she was stuck in the cubicle. Of course he would probably talk to somebody about Kristen and Tony first. Since both of them were in much worse shape than she was and he may have to make decisions for them. She was extremely worried for her sister and brother but nobody would tell her anything. All she knew was that both were currently in surgery and both were in critical condition. She had also heard that Tony was worse off than Kristen. She also knew that her, Kristen, and Tony were the only ones who had been shot. Other people had been injured but their injuries came from shrapnel or from bumping themselves diving under their desks when her shooting started. She heard a rustling sound coming from the other side of the room. Seconds later Vivian hobbled by on crutches her face was stitched and bandaged.

"Thanks a lot Mica, now I can't go on my vacation." Vivian scoffed.

"What did I do?" Mica asked.

"Oh please! I heard the administrators talking! I know the shooter was targeting you and your freak sister. I am just glad that Mr. DiNardo was the only teacher shot. He is such a loser." Vivian mocked.

"You do know that Kristen and Mr. DiNardo are in critical condition? Right?" Mica asked.

"So they clearly deserve it. I mean why else would somebody be targeting you guys. I am the real victim here. Look at my face. It is going to scar." Vivian explained snobbishly.

* * *

Mica was beyond relieved when Vivian's dad finally escorted her out of the room. She could not believe they were really blaming her family for what had happened. None of it was their faults. It was the fault of whoever had threatened her and Kristen in the first place. What she didn't understand was why they had shot Tony too but not Agent Barnes. She didn't want to think of it anymore, she couldn't think of it anymore. She just wished that her dad would arrive and she could get answers. All she wanted was answers.

* * *

Gibbs found himself driving fast and recklessly even for him. Abby Borin sat beside him in the passenger seat. She said nothing critical of his driving. Even when he sped through stop signs and traffic lights. She just sat completely frozen, her eyes fixed straight ahead. He didn't think that she had blinked since he told her that Kristen was in critical condition. His heart broke for her, he knew he would be in the same or worse shape if it were Mica. He was worried about Kristen too. She was his daughter after all. Scratch that he was scared to death but he only even knew she existed for a few months. Abby B. had raised her for years and things had been hard on her the past couple years. She had every right to fall apart. He actually wanted to too, he wanted nothing more in fact but now was the time for him to be the strong one. He swerved into the hospital parking lot and flung into the nearest parking space. He jumped out of the car but had to pick Abby up and lift her out of the car. She started running once her feet hit the pavement and he followed close behind. They rushed through the doors and shoved passed the people in the waiting room.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked as Gibbs and Abby made contact with her desk.

"Our children were students at Ivy academy." Gibbs explained out of breath.

"What are their names?" The receptionist asked.

"Mica, Kristen, and Tony DiNardo." Gibbs explained.

"Oh dear I had heard all three shooting victims were in the same family but I was hoping it wasn't true. Anyway Mica sustained only a minor injury to the arm but Kristen and Tony weren't so lucky. Both are in critical condition. A doctor will be out to speak with you shortly." The receptionist explained as she eyed them sympathetically.

* * *

"Excuse me, did you say that you were family of the DiNardo's?" A man asked.

"Yes the girls are ours and Tony is my nephew I raised since he was a child." Gibbs explained keeping the cover.

"Well we have heard that the shooter was targeting your family." The man replied.

"Unfortunately the rumors are true. I believe it to be a business associate of Tony's father. He has been involved in a lot of shady deals. This has happened before." Gibbs explained.

"Well they should be hidden elsewhere. My daughter was severely injured in the shooting." The man hissed.

"Oh I am sorry they said only three people were shot." Gibbs apologized.

"My daughter wasn't shot she broke her ankle and took shrapnel to the face." The man clarified.

"A broken ankle and shrapnel to the face?! Didn't you just hear the receptionist?! My son and daughter are in critical condition and my other daughter was shot!" Gibbs snapped.

"I saw your daughter! Her arm injury is a boo-boo tops! My daughter's modeling career may be over! I am going to sue you!" The man snapped.

"FUCK OFF!" Gibbs snapped shoving the man.

"Jethro?" Abby Borin called.

"What?!" Gibbs snapped.

"The doctor is here." Abby Borin replied grimly.

* * *

Gibbs followed Abby back to the doctors office. His legs felt like the weighed a thousand pounds and the distance from the waiting room to the doctors office was maybe ten feet but to Gibbs it seemed like it was a thousand miles. The doctor opened his door and allowed Abby to enter, Jethro followed, and the couple collapsed into the hard wooden chairs that sat across from the doctor's desk. The doctor took a seat behind his desk. The doctor ran his hand through his head and took several deep breaths. Jethro and Abby exchanged nervous glances and prepared for the worst. Jethro reached down and picked up Abby's hand into his own. She grabbed his hand in a death grip and the two waited for the doctor to deliver the news.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. DiNardo." The doctor greeted.

"How are they?!" Gibbs demanded.

"They are both still in surgery and will be for quite some time. Both have serious wounds that require very delicate operations." The doctor explained.

"And those wounds would be?" Gibbs questioned.

"Kristen was shot in the back, the bullet grazed her spine." The doctor explained.

"The back?! Are you saying my daughter is paralyzed?!" Abby Borin demanded.

"We will not know anything until she is in recovery." The doctor explained.

"What about, Tony?" Gibbs asked even though the churning in his gut gave away that the news would be about as far from good as it could get.

"I am sorry but the bullet hit Tony in the back of the head. Barely a millimeter above the brain-stem. I am sorry but his chances of survival are very slim but we are doing all we can." the doctor explained.

"No" Gibbs gasped.

"Jethro?" Abby Borin asked.

"No" Gibbs replied louder this time.

"I am sorry." Abby Borin replied.

"NO!" Gibbs yelled slamming his fist down on the table and then running out of the office. "NO!"

* * *

**A/N: Will Tony survive? What will happen to Kristen? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	27. Helplessness

Gibbs had no idea where he was going. He just knew that he had to get away. The information he had just been given hit him like a ton of bricks. Mica was OK but Kristen might be paralyzed and worse yet. Tony was probably going to die. Even worse he hadn't found the person who had was targeting his family yet but his gut was telling him that it was the shooter. He hoped that he was right and when they caught the shooter. If they hadn't already. That would be the end of the nightmare. Of course he knew that no matter what the nightmare would never be over. The damage had been already been done.. Mica would be physically and emotionally scarred for life and Kristen's whole life may be forever changed. Tony's would for sure if he lived that is. It was all just too much for the former Marine to take in so he ran. He wanted to run away from the hospital but as he ran towards the double doors. He remembered that Mica was lying in an ER cubicle waiting to be discharged. He wanted to run away from his problems but his little girl needed him. He turned around and walked to the area where Mica was being kept. His youngest daughter was lying on the bed. Her left arm was bandaged from just above the wrist to just below the elbow.

"Mica?" Gibbs called.

"Daddy?" Mica asked.

"Yeah I am here. Sorry it took so long. I am just glad that you are OK." Gibbs replied.

"Why did this happen?" Mica asked.

"Somebody wanted to hurt me and they used you, Kristen, and Tony to do it." Gibbs explained.

"How are they? Kristen and Tony?" Mica asked.

"They are both still in surgery. Kristen was shot in the back and there is a chance that she is going to be paralyzed but they are positive she is going to survive. So that is the good news anyway. Gibbs explained.

"What will happen to Kristen if she can't walk again?" Mica asked.

"She will have to get used to a lot but she will be OK because she has her mom and us." Gibbs explained.

"What about Tony?" Mica asked.

"I am sorry but Tony was shot in the head and they do not think that he is going to survive." Gibbs explained.

"No Tony has to be OK. He has too." Mica sobbed.

"I know" Gibbs replied walking up and embracing his daughter.

* * *

Abby Borin felt completely helpless as she sat alone in the small office. Her daughter had been shot and now she could be paralyzed. Why did this happen to Kristen? Logically she knew there was no reason to feel sorry for her daughter. Just because she was paralyzed. People in wheelchairs lived successful lives and made great contributions to society every day but Kristen had already been through so much the past year. Losing her step-dad, being molested by the person who was supposed to be helping her, being hit by a car, finding out that her best friend was her sister and the man who had raised her was not her real father, being targeted and having to be sent away, and now this. It was too much for an adult to process and Kris was just a little girl. Not even in double digits yet and she had endured all this. She was a strong kid though and always managed to survive. That's what gave Abby comfort. Knowing that with love and support from her family and therapy. Even if she never walked again Kristen would be OK.

"Mrs. DiNardo?" Dr. Bowen called.

"What is it?" Abby B. asked.

"Kristen is out of surgery." Dr. Bowen replied.

"Can I see her?" Abby B. asked.

"They are setting her up in a room now but you will be able to see her soon." Dr. Bowen explained.

"OK" Abby B. replied.

"It may take a while for her to wake up but she is responsive so don't be alarmed." Dr. Bowen explained.

"When will we know if she is paralyzed?" Abby B. asked.

"We will test her probably tomorrow on the next day. Her spine might be shocked and sometimes that can take a while to wear off. Besides the fact that she may not wake-up until tomorrow." Dr. Bowen explained.

* * *

McGee hated that he had to go to Ivy Academy and be an agent. He wanted to go to the hospital and be a friend. He could not imagine how scared Gibbs must be right now. He was just glad that Mica had at least survived but Kristen and Tony's fates were still uncertain. He prayed that Gibbs had given both orders not to die. He didn't want Kristen to die because she was just a child and Abby Borin loved her but he didn't want Tony to die either. Tony was his partner, best friend, and more importantly his brother. He looked at Bishop who was beside him in the passenger seat.

"You OK?" Bishop asked.

"Lets find this son of a bitch." McGee replied gruffly.

* * *

Gibbs held Mica in his arms. Kristen had gotten out of surgery half an hour ago and Abby Borin was back with her. She was only allowed one visitor at a time until she was out of critical condition but was holding her own. She would more than likely be bumped to serious condition within the next twenty-four hours. As for Tony there was still no word on him but if the churning in Gibbs's gut was any indication. It would not be good news.

"Mr. DiNardo?" Dr. Bowen called.

"Yes?" Gibbs asked.

"Please come with me." Dr. Bowen replied.

* * *

Gibbs followed Dr. Bowen back to his office. He knew right away that it was going to be bad news if he was having to go back to the doctors office and Dr. Bowen was insistent on not telling him the news around Mica. He sat back down in the hard chair and waited for Dr. Bowen to speak.

"I am sorry Mr. DiNardo but Tony did not survive the surgery." Dr. Bowen apologized solemnly.

* * *

**A/N: The poor Gibbs family one tragedy after another. What about Kristen what will happen with her. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	28. Heartbreak

Gibbs could feel his heart breaking. Tony was gone and just like that he had lost a second child. He felt exactly like he did when Kelly died. He wanted blood, he wanted the bastard who did this to pay but he couldn't move. His heart was breaking and he couldn't even move. He felt like he was going to be sick and the room was spinning. He grabbed on to the chair and choked out a sob.

"Tony!" Gibbs cried out.

* * *

McGee and Bishop processed the scene. Of course they weren't the only agents working there. Agents Lucas and Carlton were working with them. McGee and Bishop were taking statements. While Carlton collected evidence and Lucas photographed the scene. The walls were filled with bullets. Which only made it more surprising that only three people had been shot. Twenty or thirty students were injured by shrapnel and several teachers as well but only Tony, Mica, and Kristen were hit. McGee had just gotten the call from Gibbs. That Tony was dead. His partner, brother, and best friend was gone and he felt completely lost. He wanted to go and be with Gibbs at the hospital. He wanted to say one last goodbye to Tony but he had to work the scene. Now more than ever he wanted to find this son of a bitch and make them pay.

"Excuse me?" A small voice asked.

"What is it sweetie?" McGee asked.

"Are you one of the cops working the case?" The girl asked.

"Yes I am Agent McGee and this is my partner Agent Bishop." McGee introduced flashing his NCIS badge.

"My name is Olivia and I think that I can help you with the case." Olivia replied.

"Really?" McGee asked.

"Yes sir" Olivia replied.

"OK, come with us sweetie." Bishop replied.

* * *

Olivia was nervous as she followed Agents McGee and Bishop down the hall to the small guidance office. What if they were like the teachers had been and didn't believe her? What if they arrested her for being involved with the Hollis's? Maybe she should just lie and say she didn't know anything or give a fake description of the shooter? No that would be even worse than admitting to be involved with the Hollis's. Besides she didn't want Mica and Kristen to be hurt anymore. She had heard that both were really hurt and in the hospital. She stepped into the office and McGee signaled for her to sit down in the arm chair across from the desk.

"Before we begin Olivia, would you like to wait for your parents to arrive?" McGee asked calmly.

"No sir, my parents aren't coming." Olivia replied.

"But all students, parents or guardians have been called and are on the way." Bishop commented.

"My parents aren't coming. Because they are dead." Olivia replied.

"Oh" Bishop gasped.

"I am sorry to hear that, Olivia." McGee replied.

"I guess we need to just start then." Olivia replied.

"If you are ready." McGee replied.

"Yes sir" Olivia replied.

"OK, Olivia go ahead." McGee instructed.

"The shooters were the same people who killed my parents and I know it." Olivia started.

"What do you mean?" McGee asked.

"I was in school when they burned my parents house down. My parents and brothers died. I know that Mr. and Mrs. Hollis did it because Mr. Hollis's brother molested my sister and that's why she is dead. My parents were going to testify." Olivia explained.

"Did you say, Hollis?" McGee asked.

"Yes I lived next to a Mr. Hollis and he raped my big sister. She committed suicide a few years ago. He was arrested this year and committed suicide. The next day my house burned down when I was at school and everybody died. I didn't have any family to take me in so they took me here. One day some people grabbed me, from the school. They told me that I needed to help them kill these girls or they would kill me. The girls I was supposed to hurt were Mica and Kristen." Olivia explained.

"How do you know the Hollis's were the ones to do all this?" McGee replied.

"Here" Olivia replied handing McGee her phone and showing him her texts from the Hollis's.

"Thank you Olivia. That was very brave of you. Two other agents are going to come and get you. They will protect you from the Hollis's. Once they are in custody, you will be placed in a foster-family. Here is my card if you have any more questions or can tell us anything else about the case." McGee explained handing Olivia a business card.

"Thank you Mr. McGee and Mrs. Bishop." Olivia sniffed.

"Here, come here." McGee said pulling Olivia into a hug.

* * *

Mica lay with her good arm behind her head and stared up at the ceiling. Abby Borin, her dad, and her were all staying at the Ronald McDonald House near the hospital. She and her dad would be leaving most likely within the next day or two but Abby would remain until Kristen was out of the hospital, Mica hoped that Kristen wouldn't be paralyzed and able to come home soon. She remembered when Delilah was first paralyzed after the explosion. She had to stay in the hospital for months. First recovering at Bethesda and then rehabbing at the rehab hospital. Mica didn't want to go that long without really being able to see her friend but more than anything she didn't want strong and active Kristen to have to be in a wheelchair. From the bed next to hers, Mica heard her dad softly crying and her heart started to ache. Her dad's tears and grief reminded her that Tony was dead. Her brother and best friend was dead. She would never see Tony again or hear him call her Gibblet again. He would never pick her up and run around with her on his shoulders again.

"I'm sorry Mica. I shouldn't cry around you." Gibbs apologized.

"No it's OK. I miss Tony too." Mica sniffed.

* * *

**A/N: The ream knows who is responsible for the shooting and the Hollis's will be caught soon enough. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	29. Heavy Hearts

Mica was sick of lying around in the bedroom. She wanted to go down to the common room and see if there were any other kids her age there or go and visit Kristen. She would even settle for going and praying in the chapel. Where you had to sit still and be very quiet. As not to disturb anybody else who may be praying for a sick or injured child or just want peace. Anything to get her out of the room and distract her from how bad things were right now. Kristen was really hurt and it would be days or weeks, maybe even months before she could see her again and she would never be able to see Tony again. Not alive anyway. Her dad may let her go to the funeral home and see the body. She had seen Jack laid out before his funeral. He was just lying on a table in his boxers and an undershirt, covered up by a thin blanket. He looked like he was sleeping but his chest wasn't moving and he wasn't snoring. She hadn't been able to see Mrs. Vance or Gracie. Mr. Vance had offered to take her to the funeral home when he took his own children but her dad had said that it wouldn't be appropriate. Poor Gracie had been too disfigured to be seen by a small child before her funeral. Her casket was closed and even Mica's dad and Mr. Vance seemed troubled by what they had seen. So Mica didn't mind so much. Nobody would tell her exactly where Tony had been shot. Just that he had been shot in the head and there was next to no hope of survival but if she had to guess Mica would say that it had been the back of the head or the side. If it were the front they would have said the face of the forehead. Mica hoped that she was correct and that at least her dad would be able to see the body before the funeral. She knew by his soft cries that he needed closure more than she did.

"Hey dad? Can I go down to the common room?" Mica asked finally.

"Not alone, Agent Barnes will be here soon and she can take you." Gibbs replied.

"Can't you take me?" Mica asked.

"I can't I just can't." Gibbs replied.

"OK" Mica sighed.

* * *

McGee struggled to process what Olivia had told him. He understood it, she had made it very clear but it was a hard thing for even a seasoned agent to take in. Olivia's family had been killed in almost the same way as Gracie, by Mr. and Mrs. Hollis. Just months before they had murdered Gracie. He had known Agent Hollis well. He was one of the ones to stand up for McGee when he first joined the agency. He had defended him to Tony a few times. When Gibbs just turned a blind eye to what the Probie McGee had seen as abuse and mistreatment. Tony's actions weren't exactly OK but they were far from abusive. Now he would give anything to have Tony call him nicknames and tease him for using lotion just one more time. Just to hear his voice or laugh one more time. By what Olivia had said it was probably Agent Hollis who had killed Tony. Tony had done a lot of mean things in his life but he had never taken a life or intentionally harmed an innocent.

"McGee!" Bishop yelled.

"What?" McGee asked shocked.

"We need to get back to Head Quarters and try to find the Hollis's." Bishop replied.

"Oh yeah, Right." McGee replied.

"Hey are you alright?" Bishop asked.

"Tony is dead, Bishop! He's dead! As in never coming back!" McGee snapped.

"Right, I am sorry." Bishop apologized.

"No I shouldn't have snapped like that. Do you mind driving on the way back. I think that I need to close my eyes and clear my head a bit?" McGee asked.

"No it's fine. I like to drive when I am upset. It relaxes me." Bishop replied.

* * *

Mica pressed her head against the window. She wanted to leave the room, she wanted to get away but her dad wouldn't let her leave on her own. Logically she understood where he was coming from the person who had shot her was still on the loose an for all anybody knew was looking to finish the job but still Mica was going stir crazy. At least Agent Barnes had called and said that she was on her way and would be able to take her around to get her out of the room. Even if her dad had felt up to taking her out. She didn't want to be around him. She just wanted to get away and forget everything that had happened. Which was hard when her Marine father was crying like a lost child.

* * *

McGee picked up his jacket and started to head out of the school. His heart was heavy and he was exhausted physically and emotionally. All he wanted to do was go home, drink enough for forget this day had ever happened and then sleep for two or three days straight. Unfortunately for him that was out of the question. He had to go back to Head Quarters and try to find the Hollis's before they stuck again and killed more of Gibbs's children. If it weren't for poor Kristen facing a possible life changing disability and poor Mica being shot and traumatized. Poor Tony was dead and gone forever. McGee wanted nothing more than to catch and kill that son of a bitch but he was just so tired. He was so fucking tired. Ducky and Jimmy walked into the school. They had come to take Tony's body back to DC. They would do the autopsy and then they would bury Tony probably somewhere near Shannon and Kelly.

"Is there anything else that needs to be done before you get back to DC?" Jimmy asked.

"No" McGee replied.

"Do you want to stop for lunch on the way home? I saw a nice little cafe just down the road." Ducky offered.

"Can we just get out of here?" McGee asked.

"Are you guys going? The agents protecting me say that we are just going to stay in a hotel until they catch the Hollis's and then they are just going to take me to a foster home. I don't want to be in a hotel and then go to strangers." Olivia whimpered.

"Oh Olivia I am sorry but there isn't anywhere else for you to stay." McGee apologized.

"I had a loving family and they were killed. Then I am just dropped here and just when I start to fit in I am going to be stuck with strangers." Olivia sobbed.

"Well we are strangers but how would you like to stay with my wife and I? Mica and Kristen are going to need as many friends as possible right now." Jimmy offered.

"What if they catch the Hollis's before Kristen comes home?" Olivia asked.

"My wife and I are actually registered foster parents and looking to adopt a little girl or boy." Jimmy replied.

"Yeah but you probably want a baby. Everybody wants babies." Olivia sighed.

"Well we do want to have a baby but we both agree that adopting an older child would be an amazing thing to do." Jimmy replied.

"Thank you, Mr. Uh?" Olivia replied joyfully.

"Palmer but you can call me Jimmy or whatever you want." Jimmy replied.

"Thank you, Mr. Palmer." Olivia replied.

* * *

**A/N: At least Olivia is getting a happy ending out of this. I will reveal Kristen's fate in the next chapter. Gibbs is going to explode when he finds out who hurt his daughters and killed Tony. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	30. Life Changing

Mica sat on the end of her bed. Agent Barnes was due to arrive at any second but suddenly she didn't want to leave the room. She didn't want to be around anyone. She just wanted to curl up under the covers and hide from everything. _They _were still out there. _They _could still hurt her. Besides the danger still being present. Her family was so broken. Her brother was dead and her sister maybe paralyzed. Why couldn't it be her? She should be the one facing life in a wheelchair. Kristen had suffered enough and she was such a sweet girl. Mica was a failure and a loser. She couldn't even protect her sister from the bad guys. How was she supposed to be an agent.

"Tracy called she is going to be here soon. If you still want to go out." Gibbs said.

"No I'm OK." Mica replied.

"It's hitting you isn't it?" Gibbs asked.

"No I am just tired." Mica lied.

"We don't have to talk about it today or even tomorrow but we have to talk about it at some point. We can't hide from what happened forever. No matter how much it hurts." Gibbs explained.

"OK, I will talk when I am ready." Mica assured.

* * *

McGee parked in front of the Ronald McDonald House. As much as he wanted to get home and forget this day ever happened. He needed to check on Mica first. Bishop and him had thought that it would be a good idea to bring Mica back to DC with them. That way she would still have the protection of agents but she would also be closer to home and further from the tragedy. He doubted that Gibbs would be in any condition to care for a child. Gibbs also needed to be informed that the Hollis's were to blame for the shooting. Bishop and him exchanged nervous glances, got out of the car, and walked inside. They told the receptionist that they were looking for the Gibbs family and were pointed in the direction of their boss's room. They knocked on the door and several seconds later Gibbs answered. His hair was messed up, his clothes were wrinkled, his eyes were red and puffy, and he looked as if he had aged in about twenty years in the past three hours.

"What do you want?" Gibbs asked.

"We know who the shooters are." McGee replied.

"Shooters? As in more than on?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, Mr and Mrs. Hollis. They also murdered a family only the daughter survived. She is in the custody of the Palmer's and under protection detail by NCIS." McGee explained.

"Gracie's parents? They have been in prison for months." Gibbs questioned.

"I don't know Olivia said that what happened to her took place last spring. Not sure how they got out when the threats began." McGee explained.

"Great" Gibbs replied sinking down to the floor.

"Hey, we are going to find them." McGee assured.

"We are! I am going to rip them to shreds!" Gibbs cried.

"Boss" McGee whispered.

"No! I need to find them!" Gibbs cried.

"OK, well I was actually going to ask if I could bring Mica back to DC?" McGee asked.

"I'll ask her." Gibbs replied. "Mica!" He called.

"What is it?" Mica asked stepping closer to the group.

"Would you like to go back to DC with McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Where would I stay? Who would protect me?" Mica asked.

"You can stay at my house and Agent Barnes will still be the one guarding you.." McGee replied.

"OK" Mica replied.

"Go get packed." Gibbs replied.

* * *

That night Mica, tossed and turned in bed. She was asleep on the twin bed in McGee's guest room. The hall light shone through the crack underneath the door. She could hear Delilah rolling around getting ready for bed. Agent Barnes was sleeping on the couch. Her gun nearby ready to take down the Hollis's. They were the ones who had killed her Tony and hurt her sister. They killed Olivia's family too. How did they get so evil? How did she never notice. Maybe if she had none of this would have ever happened. As scared as she was, Mica was glad to be back in DC. Away from the tragedy, away from her father and his grief, away from Kristen and her possible disability. Safe in the home of somebody hurting just as much as she was.

* * *

Abby Borin sat in her daughter's hospital room. Kristen had been in and out of consciousness since getting out of surgery. She had been awake for about ten minutes now and the doctors were wanting to test her for feeling. The moment of truth was coming. She would know if her daughter was going to be a paraplegic or not. She would give anything to be the one sitting in that bed. She hated that Kristen had to face such an uncertain future. Doctor Miller walked into the room and stopped in front of Kristen's bed.

"Good morning Kristen, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Miller asked.

"Yucky" Kristen admitted.

"Well that's to be expected. Anyway I am here to run a few quick tests on you." Dr. Miller replied.

"What kind of tests?" Kristen asked.

"Do you remember what happened to you yesterday?" Dr. Miller asked.

"I got shot" Kristen replied.

"That's right. I am here to make sure that everything is working properly." Dr. Miller replied.

"OK" Kristen replied.

"I am going to poke you with this pin and you tell me if you can feel it or not. Just say yes or no but you have to be honest." Dr. Miller explained.

"OK" Kristen agreed.

* * *

Dr. Miller poked Kristen in the upper arm with the pin. "Yes" Kristen said. "OK" Dr. Miller replied before poking Kristen in the side "Yes" Kristen replied. "OK" Dr. Miller replied before poking Kristen in the hand." Yes" Kristen replied. "OK" Dr. Miller replied poking Kristen in the waist. "Kind of" Kristen replied. "Good" Dr. Miller replied poking Kristen in the hip. "No" Kristen replied. "OK" Dr. Miller replied poking Kristen lower in the leg. "No" Kristen replied. "OK" Dr. Miller replied poking Kristen in the knee. "No" Kristen replied. "OK" Dr. Miller replied poking Kristen in the ankle. "No" Kristen replied. "OK" Dr. Miller replied poking Kristen in the foot. "No" Kristen replied. "OK" Dr. Miller replied.

"What does this mean?" Abby B. asked.

"I am sorry but while it may not be permanent. It looks like Kristen is in fact paralyzed from the waste down." Dr. Miller explained.

"NO! NO! You just did the test wrong! Kristen can feel! Can't you, Kristen! NOOO!" Abby B. cried hitting Kristen hard in the legs with her fists. "No...No...No" She sobbed.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Kristen. Will Abby Borin be OK? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	31. Mica's Grief

Mica stood in the doorway separating her bedroom from the living room. It was just her and Delilah alone in the small apartment. McGee had gone to work and her dad was off somewhere grieving for their beloved Tony. Mica hated being alone. Delilah was there and she was nice enough but they weren't exactly close. Mainly because they barely knew each other and besides that Delilah didn't have much experience with children. Ditto for Mica and people with disabilities. Now her older sister may be in the same situation as Delilah. Her lack of experience with handicapped people made Mica incredibly nervous about that idea. She had been raised to be polite and help people but sometimes people with disabilities got mad if you helped too much but what if she didn't help enough and it looked like she didn't care or wanted Kristen to get hurt. Mica really wished that Tony was still alive because she really needed him right now. He always knew exactly what to say and do. She was going to be lost without him and her poor dad was going to be even worse off. Delilah rolled herself closer to the room where Mica was staying.

"You want lunch?" Delilah asked.

"Sure but can you use the stove?" Mica asked.

"I can use the oven and stove from my wheelchair just fine but I am the worst cook. So how does take-out sound?" Delilah asked.

"That's fine" Mica replied.

"I may need your help getting the take-out menus though." Delilah replied.

"I saw some on the table by the couch." Mica commented.

"No I mean the good take-out menus. Timmy's been on a health kick lately and hid most of our menus so he wouldn't be tempted." Delilah explained.

"Why does he need to lose weight? He's already really skinny. A bunch of people were even worried that he was sick a few years ago." Mica asked.

"I know that but Tony got in such great shape over the past year and you know how competitive Timmy is. It's just healthier eating habits and working out a bit more. So I can't really complain." Delilah explained.

"Guess he has less competition now." Mica sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Delilah apologized.

"No it's OK really. I am just sad." Mica assured.

"OK than let's go get those menus." Delilah replied.

"No I am not hungry anymore." Mica replied.

"Are you sure? I'm sorry. I really am." Delilah replied.

"It's not you. I am just. I don't know." Mica explained.

"OK well then let me know if you need anything." Delilah replied.

* * *

Mica walked back to her bed but it wasn't her bed. It was the bed in the guest room in McGee's apartment. Still it was closer to her own bed, her own room, her home than she had been in weeks. Now more than ever all she wanted was to be back there. It didn't really matter where she was right now though. Because all of her stuff was back at Ivy Academy. Sitting in her dorm, waiting for her to come and pick it up. Nobody had thought to pack Kristen and her things yesterday. They were all too busy investigating the scene and when that was done. They were too caught up in their grief over the loss of Tony to think of it. Hopefully in the next few days though her dad would feel up to driving her back up there to pick everything up. No doubt they would not be taking her back, after what had happened because of her. Even if it was only her own family who had truly suffered. Veronica was rich and her parents had already threatened to sue over the shooting. It was hard telling what they would do if Mica were allowed back. Not that she wanted to go back that is. Right now all she wanted was to be home and to have her stuff back. Mainly Tony's laptop and all the other things that he had given her. She wanted something to hold, something to cling to. No all she wanted was normalcy back in her life. For it to go back to how it was before the shooting. When Kristen was healthy and Tony was alive but those days were gone and she had no idea what lay ahead. Beyond the grief and heartache that would come with knowing that she would never see Tony again. She may never see the same Kristen she had gone to class with the day before either. Of course she knew that paralysis wasn't supposed to change Kristen's personality. Just her physical state but what if the emotional trauma of the ordeal traumatized her? Mica curled up on the bed and closed her eyes. When she woke up it was already dark outside. She got back up and walked out into the living-room. Where McGee was sitting on the couch halfheartedly watching the news.

"Good you're up. I didn't want to have to wake you but I wanted you to get dinner and be able to sleep tonight." McGee explained.

"What's for dinner? Mica asked.

"Delilah is picking up fried chicken." McGee replied.

"I thought you were on a health kick." Mica commented.

"I am depressed and don't care anymore." McGee admitted.

"Missing Tony already, huh?" Mica asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." McGee replied.

"I would believe it because I miss him more than anything too." Mica explained.

"What are we going to do without our big brother, Gibblet?" McGee asked.

"I was hoping that you would know." Mica sighed.

"Tony always had all the answers and now he's just gone." McGee added.

"Where's my dad? Did you guys catch the Hollis's? Is my dad making them pay?" Mica asked.

"We have not caught the Hollis's yet. I just came home to get a little rest. I am probably going to eat dinner and go right back though. Because I don't think I am going to be able to sleep until the Hollis's are in jail." McGee explained.

"So where's my dad?" Mica questioned.

"I don't know." McGee replied.

"What do you mean?" Mica asked.

"Nobody has seen or heard from him since we left Delaware." McGee replied voice filled with fear and concern.

* * *

**A/N: Where did Gibbs go off too and why is he breaking rule three? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**

**A/N: Please vote in the poll on my profile.**


	32. Nowhere To Turn

In an instant all of Mica's fears were doubled. On top of all the pain and loss she had endured in the past two days. Now her dad was missing and unreachable. Her dad didn't just disappear and he was always reachable. Unless somebody did something to him. Could the Hollis's have gotten him too? Were they going to kill her dad too?

"Do you think the Hollis's have him?" Mica asked.

"I don't think so. I think he just needed to get away. He was really hurting bad." McGee explained.

"How could he just leave me?" Mica asked.

"I don't know but he doesn't think when he is grieving." McGee replied.

"Why?" Mica asked.

"He's endured a lot of hard losses in his life and it's effected him." McGee explained.

"Will he be OK?" Mica asked.

"In time" McGee replied.

* * *

Even with McGee's assurances Mica still had her doubts about her dad coming around. He had endured many hard losses in his life but somehow he bounced back each time but everybody had a breaking point. What if Tony was his? She felt so alone and so afraid. The door opened and she could tell by the jittery and frantic voice that it was Abby. She could imagine the amount of Caf-Pow, Abby had drank over the course of that day. Abby drank a nearly lethal amount of caffeine on a good day and today was far from a good day.

"Oh Mica I am so so sorry! How is Kristen? Do you know? Are you OK? Oh of course you are not! Your poor dad, poor Abby Borin, poor Kristen, poor you!" Abby cried speaking so fast her words seemed to clump together into one long, rambling word.

"I am OK but I haven't heard anything about Kristen yet." Mica replied.

"I will call other Abby!" Abby replied.

"Thanks but she may not want to talk. If it's bad news." Mica replied.

"Don't be so negative!" Abby cried.

* * *

Kristen halfheartedly watched a rerun of the Big Bang Theory. Her mom never let her watch that kind of show. She said it was too vulgar. It didn't help that the only episode she had seen was the one where a character got a robot hand stuck on a piece of his anatomy, where you wouldn't want a robot hand but tonight Abby didn't seem to care. Kristen looked down at her legs, she had no feeling below her hips. She could feel the pain in her back from where she had been shot but she couldn't feel her legs.

"What's going to happen if I can't walk?" Kristen asked.

"We will cope and you will be as independent as possible." Abby Borin explained.

"Where will we live?" Kristen asked.

"I will find us a more accessible house." Abby Borin explained.

"Want it be expensive to break your lease?" Kristen asked.

"I will worry about that. You just worry about getting better." Abby Borin replied.

* * *

Olivia looked around her new room. It was pretty basic more like a guest/playroom than a child's bedroom but the Palmer's had mentioned being on a waiting list for an older child. So they must have just set the room up so that a kid any age from toddler to teen could walk in and be comfortable. They said that they would take her shopping and make the room however she liked. Just as soon as everything was dealt with. Jimmy and Breena seemed nice. They were young but very responsible and loving and they had wanted to start a family for a long time. They never be able to replace her real parents but they would make wonderful adoptive parents. She just wished that one of her siblings was around to be with her. So that she wouldn't feel so alone.

* * *

Gibbs sat on the bed of his hotel room. The Hollis's were still out there but he was tracking them. Using good old fashioned police work. Well technically more like stalking but he didn't care. He wanted the Hollis's to pay and he would risk his career to bring those monsters to justice. They had hurt his daughters and killed his son. They needed to bleed. They had checked into this hotel and now he was just waiting for them to make a move. Any move where he could shoot.

"I will find you and I will kill you." Gibbs vowed under his breath.

* * *

Abby Borin waited until visiting hours were over and she had been kicked out of Kristen's room. To breakdown again. She had broken down pretty bad, worse than she ever hard in her life. In the hospital room when she found out that Kristen had no feeling in her legs. She had to be drug out of the room and sedated. When she woke up she managed to remain calm until she was out of Kristen's room and in the hospital parking lot. Where she had gone just to get away.

"Kristen I am sorry! Kristen!" Abby Borin called.

* * *

Mica was alone in her room. The world was moving way too fast right now. Like she could almost feel the Earth moving underneath her. McGee had gone back to work and she was alone again but she couldn't blame McGee. He wanted to bring the Hollis's to justice in hopes of easing some of his pain. They were all grieving right now but at least the adults could go to NCIS and work to find the Hollis's she was alone and helpless. She tiptoed out of her room and down the hall to the writing room where McGee kept his regular phone. She dialed the number that she now knew by heart.

"Hello?"

"Shane it's me."

"No, Mica it's Debbie."

"Oh hi Debbie. You can't talk to Shane right now I am sorry but he is sleeping. He has a test tomorrow morning."

"Oh OK" Mica sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Something happened yesterday but it is OK now."

* * *

**A/N: Poor Mica she has nobody to turn to at her time of need. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	33. Vigilance

Mica actually wanted to be back at Ivy academy. As much as she hated it there, her time there was the last time her life was semi normal. Now she was confined to McGee's tiny appointment under the watchful eye of Delilah. Until the Hollis's were caught she was stuck. She couldn't go back to her old school. She couldn't go to the grocery store. She couldn't even go downstairs and get the mail or even go out into the hallway and sit. She was starting to go stir-crazy but at the same time she was glad to be on lock down. Because shew as scared to death about what would happen to her if she went out of the apartment.

"Mica!" Delilah called.

"What?" Mica asked as she got off the bed and opened the door.

"I have a doctors appointment this afternoon." Delilah explained.

"I will get my shoes on." Mica replied hopefully.

"No honey you can't come. Timmy wants you here until they catch the Hollis's. Agent Barnes is here and Timmy is coming back for a bit." Delilah explained.

"Has he heard from my dad, yet?" Mica asked.

"Not yet but don't worry too much. He probably is just clearing his head." Delilah assured.

"My dad doesn't disappear to clear his head." Mica replied.

"Well maybe he is hiding himself away to protect you." Delilah offered.

"Maybe" Mica replied doubtfully.

* * *

Mica waited until Delilah had rolled herself down the hall to the master bedroom to roll her eyes. "Hiding out to protect you." Please, she may be a child but even as a baby she wouldn't have been stupid enough to believe that. Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't hide when people were in danger. Leroy Jethro Gibbs grabbed his gun and did whatever he could to protect him. In fact he had only sent her away in the first place so that she could be safe while he was hunched over a computer, drinking cup after cup of coffee trying to find the person who had threatened her. The way Mica saw it there were only two things that could have happened to him. Either he had been kidnapped by the Hollis's and was being tortured or he was searching for the Hollis's himself. So he could bring fourth his own special brand of Gibbs justice. Somehow the second option seemed more likely but still Mica had her concerns. There was another knock on the door. Mica reached up and opened the door. This time it was Agent Barns standing at the doorway holding the phone Gibbs had given her for emergencies. She was allowed to give the number out to her friends but it was just a basic flip phone that could barely text. So she didn't exactly use it much. Besides the adults in her life only Erica, Shane, and Kristen had this number. She took the phone, hoping that it was one of them calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mica it's Erica."

"Oh hi Erica!"

"My dad said you were home. Does this mean that Kristen and you will be coming back to school next week?"

"No"

"Oh well when will you be back?"

"I don't know."

"Where's Kris? Can I talk to her?"

"No"

"Why not? Where is she? My dad won't say anything."

"She is in the hospital. She is really hurt."

"Which hospital? Will she be OK?"

"I'm not allowed to say and I don't know."

"Oh OK. Will I have to go."

"Bye Erica, I miss you I really do."

"Bye Mica, I know you do."

* * *

Even though she was still in pain and had no idea what her future would hold. Kristen was still feeling much better. Her mom had told her that once she was out of the ICU and the Hollis's were caught she would talk to Gibbs, Leon, and Debbie and see about having her friends come up to see her. She hoped that the others would still want to play with her if she was in a wheelchair. She wouldn't expect them to play at recess. In fact they couldn't. There were four other physically disabled students at there school and for recess. They either went to the special ed room or to the special needs playground across the street. Depending on the weather and if the van was available or not. Since it was also used as back-up by the district if one of the regular special needs buses were broken down.

"Do you think they will still be friends with me?" Kristen asked.

"Who?" Abby Borin asked.

"Mica, Shane, and Erica." Kristen replied.

"Of course they will. Why on Earth would you think otherwise?" Abby Borin asked.

"Because I may have to use a wheelchair." Kristen explained.

"As long as you are the same funny, smart, interesting girl you were before. Your friends probably won't even notice the chair." Abby Borin assured.

"What about being pretty?" Kristen asked.

"You are still beautiful but what does that have to do with your friends?" Abby Borin asked.

"No, will boys think I am pretty?" Kristen asked.

"Can we make a deal no worrying about boys until at least double digits? You have enough grownup concerns to deal with now." Abby Borin requested.

"Fine but on my tenth birthday we are coming back to this." Kristen lobbied

"Deal" Abby Borin replied, praying that her daughter would forget about boys until she was at least thirty.

* * *

Gibbs tucked his gun into the console between the front seats of his truck. He was going to find those sons of bitches today or he was going to die trying. He wanted them eliminated. They had hurt his daughters and killed his boy. He still couldn't grasp that Tony was gone. He was still expecting him to pop up and be just fine. He wanted this to just be another one of Tony's idiotic pranks. He would give anything for Tony to show up and explain that it was all a joke or some big movie reference. He would give him the mother of all head slaps and then he would hug his boy forever or until Tony managed to fight his way out. It wasn't a prank, joke, of movie reference though. Tony would never do anything that cruel. It was real life. He tracked the Hollis's to the house in which they had been squatting. He got out of the truck, gun drawn. He wasn't working as an agent. He was working a vigilantly and he would use his grief over Tony and anger over Kristen and Mica to justify his crimes. The Hollis's were gone again by the time he got to the house but he went inside anyway. He went from room to room just in case. He went out back to the shed and was surprised to find a small bed and pile of mildewed and fly eaten kids clothes. Too small to have belonged to Gracie or Olivia. Besides they were boy clothes. He found a small boy huddled in the back corner. He couldn't be more than two. Gibbs set down his gun and slowly approached the boy. The child shrunk back and tried to hide himself under old, wet newspaper.

"It's OK little guy. I am friendly." Gibbs assured offering his hand.

"No" The boy whimpered.

"My name is Gibbs, what's yours?" Gibbs asked.

"Cody" The boy sniffed.

* * *

**A/N: Read my one-shot "All About Olivia" and the ending of this chapter will make sense. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	34. Walls

Three days had passed since the shooting and nothing was getting easier for the Gibbs family. Mica was still feeling completely abandoned and alone, Kristen and Abby Borin were still struggling to accept Kristen's injuries, and Gibbs. Gibbs had reached his breaking point. Mica had begun to close herself off to the world, Kristen had begun the grueling physical therapy to strengthen her upper body before she could get her wheelchair, and Gibbs was still searching for the Hollis's.

* * *

Mica watched the world pass by outside of the bedroom window. People going to and from church or whatever their Sunday activities were. She watched a woman walk down the street with messed up hair and dirty clothes. She had once heard Tony refer to that as the walk of shame and then he explained what that meant to her. She wondered why they didn't say that when they saw men walking down the street like that. She would never forget his explanation. "Because Gibblet, when a man walks down the street on a Sunday with messed up hair and dirty clothes. He is just out of pop-tarts and wanting to avoid the traffic." She remembered telling her dad that one and the next day Tony was rubbing his head and claiming that there was the imprint of Gibbs's hand on the back of his head. She wondered who her dad would slap and tease now that Tony was gone. She wondered who would protect her and keep her strange little family together with Tony.

"Mica?" McGee called from the doorway.

"What?" Mica asked.

"Vance is making us take a few hours off. Do you want to talk or anything?" McGee asked.

"No I...I am feeling much better." Mica lied.

"OK but if you ever need to talk or anything at all just let me know." McGee replied.

"Thanks, McGee" Mica replied.

* * *

After McGee left, Mica curled up in the back corner of the small room. By this point she was convinced that nobody cared enough to really listen to her. Her dad and McGee were so caught up in catching the Hollis's and Abby hadn't come by since the first night. She didn't know Bishop or Delilah well enough to open up to them and Jimmy and Ducky weren't coming around. She felt so alone that by the time McGee came to talk to her, she had built a wall around herself and was feeling more and more helpless.

* * *

Kristen slammed the play-dough down in a frustrated manor. She had been moved from trauma to a regular hospital room that morning and that meant that she started rehab. She wouldn't be moved to a rehab facility for at least a week but they had wanted to get her started on rehabbing as soon as possible. Everyday she was expected to do occupational and physical therapy. Half an hour each with two hours in between. Both were rough because her arm wasn't back to normal since the accident in September. She had got the cast off weeks ago but it still got sore and tired much faster than her other arm. Since both therapies were focused on getting her arm strength up before she could start using her wheelchair, it was almost impossible.

"You did great today, Kristen." Jason her therapist said.

"Can I go now?" Kristen asked.

"Just as soon as my nurse gets here to take you back to your room." Jason replied.

"Am I at least done?" Kristen asked.

"Our thirty minutes is up." Jason replied.

"Why do I have to do this so soon? They said I would be in rehab for weeks." Kristen asked.

"They like to get you a head start in the hospital. So it is easier once you get to the rehab center. I used to work at one down in North Carolina and trust me it is grueling." Jason explained.

"Great" Kristen sighed.

"Hey I know it sounds scary but trust me it is worth it. You are young, you want to be as strong and independent as possible." Jason assured.

* * *

Olivia got dressed in one of the outfits the Palmer's had given her. It was just a pair of faded blue jeans and a red t-shirt but in her opinion it was the best thing she had that wasn't formal. Tomorrow would be her first day at her new school and she wanted to look good but not get dressed up. Kids could be cruel and the students who got dressed up to go to school were prime targets. Besides the fact that she would just get dirty at lunch or recess. She would be going to Harrison Elementary, the same school that Mica and Kristen went to. Once she was sure she looked good in that outfit she changed into a different pair of jeans and a brown button down shirt.

"You ready to go to church?" Breena asked.

"Yes" Olivia replied.

"I thought you were wearing the light jeans and red shirt today." Breena commented.

"No just testing out for tomorrow." Olivia replied.

"After church we have to meet my dad for brunch but after that how about we go clothes shopping. You could use a few more outfits." Breena offered.

"Great!" Olivia cried.

* * *

Gibbs had lost track of time and how many days had gone by. He had become so obsessed with finding the Hollis's that he had stopped paying attention. He had found Cody the second day and taken him to child services. Who were working heard to find his family. He was found to be around a year and a half old but he couldn't say much more than his name, age, and mom and dad. Gibbs pretty much knew what had happened to Cody's parents but maybe they would be able to find extended family to care for him. If not CPS was to contact him before placing Cody in long-term foster-care. He was under temporary care until they found something out. Finally Gibbs managed to chase the Hollis's to their residence. He jumped out of the car holding his gun, charged the door, and burst inside. When Mr. Hollis saw him, he grabbed his own gun. Gibbs pulled the trigger and Mr. Hollis went down. Mrs. Hollis however tried to run, Gibbs started to aim his gun but stopped. She was not worth it. He chased after her, tackled her, and when he had her restrained, he called the cops. Mr. Hollis had pointed a gun at him and had the gun in his hand when he went down. His death would be ruled self-defense but still Gibbs was worried. Worried and exhausted. He needed to get away. Far away. He wondered if Leyla had kept Mike's beach-house down in Mexico...

* * *

**A/N: At least the Hollis's are caught but Gibbs is still being stupid. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	35. Normalcy

It had now been a week since the shooting and the family hadn't even begun to pick up the pieces. Mica was not letting anybody in, Kristen and Abby were grieving over Kristen's injury, Olivia was adjusting to life with the Palmer's, and Gibbs had not been in contact with anyone since leaving Delaware. The other agents and NCIS employees were beginning to get angry with him. The more they searched the more obvious it became that he had intentionally disappeared off the face of the Earth. They all could see Mica falling apart but none of them could get her to open up. No matter how hard they tried. She needed her dad more than ever right now.

* * *

Mica waited until McGee and Delilah had left the room to throw her food out. She hoped that they hadn't or wouldn't notice that she hadn't eaten in almost three days now. The only reason she was changing her clothes was because she knew that McGee and Delilah would notice if she stopped changing or showering. At this point she was completely depressed. She missed her family and any normalcy in her life. She heard McGee's cellphone ringing in the other and momentarily perked up. Maybe it was her dad calling? Maybe he was coming home? Maybe things were finally going to be normal again?

"Mica! Come in here!" McGee called.

* * *

Mica jumped up and practically ran into the living room. Her dad had to be calling that had to be what was going on. She knew that he would come home. She knew that he couldn't stay gone forever. Suddenly she wished that she hadn't thrown out her dinner. Suddenly she was hungry again and she wanted to be happy or at least try to be.

"You called me?" Mica asked.

"That was the police department in Delaware." McGee started.

"Something happened to my dad, didn't it?" Mica asked.

"No, Mrs. Hollis was brought in four days ago." McGee replied.

"Why didn't they call sooner?" Mica asked.

"It took her that long to confess and give the name of the shooter." McGee explained.

"Who's the shooter? Where is Mr. Hollis?" Mica asked.

"Mr. Hollis is dead, your dad shot him. The person who shot up the school was a Lance Brighton. He is twenty nine years old and we have reason to believe that he is Mrs. Hollis's son." McGee explained.

"So can I finally go back to school?" Mica asked.

"Yes you can start back to your normal life tomorrow." McGee replied.

"Wait, where is my dad?" Mica asked.

"I don't know. He reported the Hollis's to the police but he hasn't been seen since." McGee explained.

"Why? Why is he still hiding?" Mica asked.

"I don't know." McGee replied.

"Well will he ever come back? I need him." Mica asked.

"I don't know Mica but, I hope so. I really hope so." McGee replied.

"I need him. I really... really need him. How could be so selfish? He's a dad. He's supposed to put me first." Mica sniffed.

* * *

Kristen pretended to be asleep while her mom talked to her doctors. She was scheduled to be moved to a rehabilitation facility the next day. She was not looking forward to starting the intensive rehab. She knew that intense rehab may lead to her learning to walk again. She hated that this happened to her. She was never athletic. She wasn't a dancer or anything else that required the use of her legs. She liked basketball OK but they had wheelchair basketball. She also knew that paraplegics could and did live normal and incredibly productive lives. McGee's girlfriend Delilah was paralyzed from the waist down and she still worked for the Department Of Defense and had worked joint cases with NCIS. Still she had her doubts. She wondered if that was normal or if she was just a mopey little brat. She should be grateful that she was alive instead of pitying herself for being paralyzed. What was even more pathetic was the fact that she was only paralyzed from the hips down and there was a chance that she would be able to walk again. It's not like her spine was severed or shot.

"I hate this!" Kristen hissed under her breath.

* * *

Olivia closed her history book. She had managed to get all of her homework done before dinner but she wanted to double check a few facts in her history notes. Before her family died, when she was still at her old school she got her homework done in under two hours but when she was at Ivy it took her most of the night and she usually had more to do in the morning. Vivian took pride in calling her dumb. Even though the only reason that Vivian had good grades was because her dad made large donations to the school. Olivia shook her head. She needed to forget about Ivy Academy and the Hollis's she was living in DC and attending Harrison Elementary. She was safe and loved with the Palmer's. She just wished that her parents and siblings were still alive. Even one of them would be good. If somebody she loved would just come to her and show her that they were still alive.

"Are you getting ready for bed?" Jimmy asked from the doorway Breena was standing beside him.

"I was just about to get in the shower." Olivia replied.

"Before you do that. Can we talk to you about something?" Breena asked.

"Yeah sure" Olivia replied nervously.

"You aren't in trouble." Jimmy assured.

"Our adoption agency called." Breena started.

"And they have a little boy who needs a home and they were wondering if we would like to take him in." Jimmy finished.

"Oh OK" Olivia replied.

"Are you OK?" Jimmy asked.

"Are you still going to adopt me?" Olivia asked.

"Of course we are. We were just wondering if you would be OK with us taking in another kid so soon after you joined us." Breena assured.

"Yeah of course. I really miss having siblings." Olivia replied.

"Great we will call the agency back first thing in the morning." Jimmy replied.

"What do you know about him?" Olivia asked.

"He is about a year and a half old and he was found living in a shed in Delaware. Not too far from where you went to school actually." Jimmy explained,

* * *

**A/N: Gibbs has a huge breakdown in the next chapter but it will help finally bring him home. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	36. Goodbye and Hello

Nine days had now passed since the shooting. Mica had all but given up on her father ever coming back to her and being her father again. Kristen was getting frustrated with her rehabilitation. Abby Borin was struggling with her daughter's disability and the disappearance of the man she loved. The Palmer's were adjusting to life with Olivia and preparing to adopt a new son. The team was wondering if Gibbs would ever come back and who should take custody of Mica if he did not. As for Gibbs. He was slowly breaking down...

* * *

Gibbs arrived to the cabin around quarter to ten in the morning. He had spent the last two nights he stayed in Delaware, sleeping in his car. Before finally biting the bullet and driving home early that morning. His new home in his cabin in the woods that is. He couldn't face Mica, Kristen, Abby Borin, or any member of the outside world again. Not after the way he had failed his children. Especially poor Tony. Today was supposed to be the day that they buried his son. He wanted to go to the funeral but he couldn't he just couldn't. The idea of seeing another child lowered into the ground shook him to his very core. His heart had shattered when he got the news and it broke again every time he thought about it. God, everything hurt so much since he had lost his boy. It reopened the wound of losing Kelly and added the horrible sting of losing Tony. He should have known that it was the Hollis's sooner. He should have known that they would go out for revenge. He should have shot them when he had the chance. Mr. Hollis was dead and Mrs. Hollis was at a maximum security prison. She was facing the death penalty for murdering a federal agent and a child and severely injured two other children. Gibbs wished he could take solace in that but he couldn't he just couldn't.

"I am a failure!" Gibbs shouted, kicking his cabin so hard that it shook.

* * *

Mica was beginning to hate black dresses. She always associated black dresses with funerals and she had been to far too many in the past years. Now she was attending the funeral of her big brother, second father, and best friend. McGee and Delilah were going to be the ones taking her to the funeral. Because her dad still was nowhere to be found. Over a week later and he hadn't even called. He had given up on her and she had given up on him.

"Mica are you getting ready to go?" McGee asked already dressed in his suit.

"No" Mica replied.

"Are you sure you want to go?" McGee asked.

"I have to. This is the last time I will ever see Tony." Mica replied.

"I know I can't believe it either." McGee agreed, sadly.

"I keep expecting it all just to be bad dream." Mica explained.

"I know, like we will wake up and Tony will be just fine. He'll be sitting at his desk, with his cocky smile, and nothing bad will have happened." McGee commented.

"But he won't ever come back. He's gone forever just like everybody else." Mica replied.

"You'll see him again one day, just not too soon." McGee assured.

"It doesn't feel like it." Mica sniffed.

"I know, Mica and I am sorry." McGee replied embracing her.

* * *

Kristen was furious at her mom and frustrated with her physical therapists. Her mom had left for a few hours to attend Tony's funeral but she was still expected to attend her grueling daily rehab session. She didn't know Tony well enough to want to attend his funeral and even if she had wanted to go. Even though she had been moved to a rehab facility in DC and it wouldn't be had to transport her. She had considered going until her mom informed her that she would still have to do her full rehab that day. It would just be moved to later in the afternoon. She didn't understand why they were working her so hard. She had only limited feeling in her hips and none in her lower legs. Why couldn't they just accept that she would never walk again? But even worse than the leg exercises was building her upper body strength.

"Why do I have to do this?" Kristen demanded as a therapist stretched her legs.

"To keep your leg muscles strong." The therapist replied.

"Why do they have to be strong? I am paralyzed!" Kristen demanded.

"The doctors think that with enough rehabilitation, you may just walk again one day but we need to keep your muscles strong from the beginning." The therapist explained.

"OK, well what if I don't walk again? What if I just accept being in a wheelchair?" Kristen asked.

"Keeping the muscles strong lowers your chances of developing pneumonia which paraplegics are very susceptible to." The therapist explained.

"Well I hate it! I don't care if I am a cripple! I don't care if I get pneumonia! I would rather die than do this anymore!" Kristen cried.

"Honey, every patient I have had has said that. Some do give up but the ones who power through are glad that they did. Can you be strong for me?" The therapist asked.

"Fine" Kristen sighed.

* * *

Mica sat in the back row of the church. Tony's funeral wasn't supposed to start for another hour or so but McGee had to arrive early to set up. He had offered to let her ride with Delilah but she had never ridden in a wheelchair accessible van before and was worried that something would go wrong and Delilah wouldn't be able to break. So she just rode with McGee.

"Mica?" Somebody asked.

"Mrs. Borin?" Mica questioned.

"Please call me Abby." Abby Borin replied.

"How's Kristen?" Mica asked.

"She's doing OK but she is really having a hard time." Abby Borin explained.

"Why is she in the rehab hospital? Why does she have to stay so long?" Mica asked.

"Nobody told you?" Abby Borin questioned.

"Told me what?" Mica asked.

"I am sorry to have to tell you this but Kristen was shot in the back. She has only limited feeling in her hips and nothing below that." Abby Borin explained.

"So she is going to have to be in a wheelchair?" Mica asked.

"It looks that way but the doctors are cautiously optimistic that she will walk again." Abby Borin explained.

"Is she sad?" Mica asked.

"A little yes." Abby Borin replied suddenly feeling guilty for missing her daughter's therapy session.

"Tell her I am praying for her." Mica replied.

"I will" Abby Borin assured.

"Have you heard from my dad?" Mica asked.

"Not since that first day in the hospital, why?" Abby Borin asked.

"Because he disappeared right after that and nobody has heard from him since." Mica explained.

"This is all my fault." Abby Borin whispered to herself.

* * *

Olivia rode in the backseat of the Palmer's car. They had left straight from Tony's funeral to go and pick up her new little brother in Delaware. They were even still dressed in there funeral clothes. Jimmy's eyes were still puffy from crying so much. So it was Breena driving them to the children's home where Cody had been living. It was weird to Olivia. Because his name was Cody and he was the exact age that her brother Cody would have been. Finally after hours of driving Breena parked in front of the home, the Palmer family got out and walked inside. Jimmy and Breena spoke to one of the volunteers, who walked into the main room and moments later returned carrying a small boy who looked eerily familiar with his curly blonde hair and big green eyes. The woman put Cody into Jimmy's arms.

"Olivia come and meet your new brother." Breena called.

"Livy! Livy!" Cody cried.

"Cody?!" Olivia gasped.

"Do you know him, Olivia?" The worker asked, knowing that Olivia was newly adopted by the Palmer's and had been in foster care for a time as well.

"Yes I do." Olivia replied wiping away a tear.

"How?" Jimmy asked.

"That is my baby brother. I thought he was dead. My parents and brothers were killed in a fire. They never found Cody's remains but he was presumed dead. They said there was no way he could have got out and no way anything survived the fire." Olivia explained shakily.

"That is amazing." Jimmy gasped.

"A true miracle." Breena agreed.

"This is the best thing that's happened to me in a long time." Olivia sniffed.

"I am so happy for both of you." The worker added, in all her years volunteering in the children's home she had never seen anything like this and likely never wold again. This was one those once in a lifetime miracles, if you are lucky and she was thrilled to be a part of it.

* * *

**A/N: Pretty amazing what happened to Olivia, right? New chapter will be up soon and will likely be entirely or mostly about Gibbs's breakdown. With a shocking cliffhanger. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	37. Darkness

Two weeks had passed since the shooting, two long and painful weeks. Mica finally felt that she was ready to go back to school. Kristen was finally starting to hit her stride in her rehabilitation. Abby Borin was looking into finding a place to live with her daughter once she was finally able to go home. Olivia was loving life at the Palmer's. The team was wondering if Gibbs would ever come back and what they would do if he did not return. All while trying to keep Mica out of the foster care system by pretending like Gibbs was still around. As for Gibbs he had fallen into a deep depression and with each passing day he got further and further from the light and cared less and less about anything.

* * *

Even though it was her home and she had spent her entire life there. Up until the past few months that is. It still felt strange for her to be back in her house. The last time she had been there was the day that the Hollis's threw the rock with the threatening note through the window. She ran upstairs, grabbed a few things that she would need for school and ran back downstairs with them in her hands. Where McGee was waiting for her.

"You sure you have everything you will need for tomorrow?" McGee asked.

"Yes" Mica replied.

"Are you sure you want to go back tomorrow? You can wait until Monday if you want." McGee offered.

"No I am more than ready to go back." Mica replied.

"OK" McGee replied.

"It's weird" Mica said suddenly.

"What?" McGee asked.

"Being back here it's been so long and who knows when I will get to come back for good." Mica replied.

"About that" McGee replied.

"What?" Mica asked.

"It's been two weeks and we have not heard from or been able to even come close to locating your dad. He may be gone." McGee explained.

"Gone?" Mica asked.

"He might be dead, Mica." McGee clarified.

"What is going to happen to me then?" Mica asked.

"I was talking to Delilah last night and if comes down to it. You are more than welcome to stay with us if you want." McGee explained.

"No! I don't want to stay with you and Delilah! I don't want to stay with anybody else! I want to be with my dad! I hate all of you guys!" Mica snapped throwing down her things and running from the house.

* * *

Gibbs had lost all track of time and his surroundings. Everything from hearing about the shooting and that Tony was dead was one big blur. At this point he didn't even remember catching the Hollis's or arriving to the cabin. He wasn't even sure of the last time he had eaten. He could only count how much he had drunk by the number of empty bottles and cans that littered the cabin's floor. He was so lost in his grief that the only things he could think of were Tony and how much of a failure he was. He was a failure as a father and a failure as a federal agent. It should be him rotting away in the ground not Tony. It should be him lying in a hospital bed not Kristen. It should be him processing unbelievable emotional pain not Mica. He was processing unbelievable emotional pain but that pain was his fault and his alone. He was the reason for his depression and misery. He was the reason Shannon and Kelly were dead, he was the reason Kate was dead, he was the reason Jenny was dead, he was the reason Mike was dead, he was the reason Brett, Paula, Michelle, Chris Pacci, and Jackie were dead. He was the reason Tony was dead. Every inch of his body ached with grief and shame. Somehow he had managed to stumble to the only mirror in the cabin the one that hung on the armorer that he had built for Shannon. Except for the mirror it was extremely old fashioned. It was based on one in a book that Shannon had read growing up. So it fit in with the structure and also served as the cabin's beautiful tribute to Shannon. He tried to honor her and Kelly in everything he built. He stood in front of the mirror and studied himself. He was old and almost decrepit. His hair was gray and his face was filled with deep wrinkles. Even his eyes had lost some of their luster. He was old and past his prime. If he had ever had a prime that is. Because when he was supposed to be in his prime was when his family was murdered. He could have done so much more to protect them, all of them but he didn't and now they were all gone. Besides Shannon and Kelly, Tony was the hardest loss for Gibbs to accept. He was his son and his bright spot and now he was just gone. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fucking fair. Why was he here but all of them were gone? He shouldn't be. He didn't deserve to be. He deserved to be dead, with them. He walked over to his travel bag and found the pills he had been prescribed for pain after a scuffle during an unrelated case a couple of days before the shooting. He still had most of the bottle. He hated taking pills and besides he didn't hurt near as bad as the doctor told him he would. He picked up a mostly filled bottle of bourbon, opened both bottles, poured the pills into his mouth and then the rest of the bourbon, and then he swallowed. He crumpled to the floor, the two bottles falling from his hands and rolling to either side of his body. A feeling of peace washed over his body as the darkness overtook him.

* * *

**A/N: Is Gibbs dead? New chapter will be up as soon as possible. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	38. Stay With Them

Ducky pulled his Morgan, up outside of Gibbs's cabin around one in the morning. After over two weeks of searching, it had finally occurred to him to check his friends cabin deep in the woods. It was far enough into the middle of nowhere that he wouldn't have any cell reception and he knew that Jethro was refusing to put anything electric into that cabin. It was a bad enough argument to get indoor plumbing put in that place. As he got out of the car and raced inside. He was hoping against hope that his dear friend had not done anything stupid. He had never seen Jethro as bad as he was after Anthony died before. The fact that he disappeared off the face of the Earth was even more disconcerting. He opened the door and was immediately hit by the intense smell of alcohol. He scanned the small cabin, until he found Jethro curled up in a ball on the floor. As he got closer he noticed an emptied bottle of pills lying beside his friend's limp body. He raced over, picked up up his friend's arm, and to his relief he found a weak pulse.

"Oh Jethro, what have you done to yourself now?" Ducky asked as he rocked his friend's body in his arms.

* * *

Ducky was relieved to find that even this far out in the woods, his phone had a very weak signal. With any luck it was enough to make a call to nine-one-one and he would be able to save Jethro's life. He lay Jethro down on his side and quickly dialed nine-one-one. The call managed to go through a nine-one-one operator answered the phone almost immediately.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My friend overdosed himself on pills!"

"Does he have a pulse?"

"Yes but it is very weak."

What is your friend's name and location?"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I am with him and he is in his cabin in the woods. About fifteen miles north of the Washington General Camp Store."

"And what is your name?"

"Dr. Donald Mallard, please hurry. He is fading fast."

"We will be there as soon as we can. Do you know how to treat him on your own? Or would you like me to stay on with you until the ambulance arrives."

"No, I am a doctor. I can do it."

"Very well sir, and good luck."

* * *

Mica sat on the on the edge of her "bed". She had run three miles before McGee stopped her. Now she was back at his place and grounded to her "room" for what she had done wrong. Well not so much as grounded as stuck in her "room" until McGee and Delilah decided how to handle her. She couldn't believe that they were mad at her. Who could blame her for falling apart? She was losing everybody in her life and nobody seemed to care. Around two in the morning her door opened and McGee stepped inside.

"What are you going to punish me, for real?" Mica asked.

"Mica I am sorry for being so angry with you. It's just you really scared me when you ran off like that. Can you promise me that you won't run off again?" McGee asked.

"I promise" Mica vowed.

"Good because I have something really hard to tell you." McGee replied.

"What's going on?" Mica asked.

"Your dad's in the hospital." McGee replied.

"What?! What happened?!" Mica demanded.

"Ducky found him in his cabin. He took an overdose of pain pills." McGee explained.

"He tried to kill himself?!" Mica cried.

"I am sorry, Mica." McGee apologized.

"Why would he try to kill himself?" Mica asked.

"He misses Tony, really bad and his heart just broke." McGee explained.

"What about me and Kristen?" Mica asked.

"Sometimes when you are really sad, you forget about the people who care about you or maybe think that they would be better off without you but Mica this is not your fault. He is just really sick." McGee explained.

* * *

Gibbs found himself floating in that strange place between life and death. He had become familiar with that feeling during both of his comas. He wanted to just let go and leave this miserable world but something was holding him back. Why wouldn't the universe just let him die? Why didn't anyone or anything see how miserable he was? Because he was truly miserable.

"Boss?" He heard somebody call. A familiar voice that he was sure he would never hear again, unless was this it? Was he finally going to be freed from the pain.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked wistfully.

"Yeah I am right here, boss." Tony replied stepping closer to him.

"Am I dead?" Gibbs asked.

"This is an out of body experience." Tony explained.

"Do I get to choose if I live or die?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes but boss, you have to decide to live." Tony replied.

"Why? Gibbs asked.

"Because people need you!" Tony barked getting right in his face.

"Who? Who needs me?" Gibbs asked.

"Mica needs you. She is so miserable that she ran away." Tony replied.

"Mica ran away?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, it took Probie an hour to find her." Tony replied.

"But she's OK now?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes but Kristen and Abby Borin are not." Tony countered.

"What is wrong with them?" Gibbs asked.

"Kristen was paralyzed by the bullet and Abby Borin is devastated." Tony explained.

"I didn't know." Gibbs replied.

"Well now you do." Tony replied.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Gibbs agreed.

"So what's your decision?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Gibbs admitted.

"Why don't you know?" Tony asked.

"I miss you so much!" Gibbs cried.

"I will always be with you but your girls need you on Earth." Tony explained.

"I guess I have to go back now." Gibbs sighed.

"I'm afraid so but dad, I will never forget you." Tony assured.

"I will never forget you either, Tony." Gibbs sniffed.

"Hug Mica, Kristen and both Abbies for me! Tell Jimmy he as a beautiful family! Tell Ducky and Vance I miss them and call McGee, Probie and McGeek for me!" Tony cried.

"I will son." Gibbs sniffed.

* * *

**A/N: Now Gibbs has to work on healing. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	39. Night Waiting

Mica curled up close to Ducky. It was early in the morning and the two of them were sitting in the hospital waiting room. Waiting for news on her dad. Ducky had finally managed to find him in his cabin but when he did, he was unconscious on the floor. He had taken an overdose of pills her dad had tried to kill himself and was now in surgery. She had no idea if he would survive or not and if he did he could have permanent brain and/or organ damage. She tried not to focus on what could happen. Instead she was just happy that Ducky had found him still alive and called everybody to the hospital, before the ambulance arrived to take him away.

"Oh Ducky" Mica sniffed.

"Don't worry dear Michaela. I am sure that your father will be just fine. As miserable as he is without Anthony. He is hard headed and he is a fighter. Now that he is getting medical care. He is going to pull through just fine." Ducky assured.

"I don't want to be an orphan." Mica sniffed.

"You will not be baby girl. Your father is going to be just fine." Ducky assured

* * *

Mica wanted to believe Ducky's words. That her dad would be just fine but she didn't know. She had convinced herself that Mrs. Vance would beat the cancer and that Tony and Gracie would recover but none of them did. They all died without her getting to say goodbye. People her in her life always died, that's just how it was. Of course people in her dad's life died too and that's why he was so broken that he left her and then tried to take his own life. Part of her wished that she had never left with McGee and Bishop that day. Because if she had stayed behind, maybe he wouldn't have taken off like that. If only she could turn back time and just stay with him in what was clearly his time of need. Way more that hers it was her dad's time of need and she had abandoned him but she just wanted to go home and get back to normal. Now she may never get to go home again.

"I shouldn't have left him." Mica whispered.

"What do you mean?" Ducky asked.

"I should have stayed with my dad the day that Tony died. If I had he wouldn't have done this. He wouldn't have been able to just leave us." Mica explained.

"Don't go blaming yourself for your father's mistakes. He didn't have to run off and fall apart completely on his own. He could have come back with you and been there for you and for Kristen. Instead he let his own grief get in the way and now he is paying the price." Ducky explained.

"Are you saying that my dad is selfish?" Mica asked.

"Selfish no, hard headed and almost unable to think clearly yes." Ducky replied.

"He was really upset about Tony though." Mica reminded.

"Well of course he was! We all were but he was the only one who tried to run away from his grief. Something your father has done time and time again and each time it ends in him or somebody around him getting hurt." Ducky explained.

"Like when he got blown up after Shannon and Kelly died." Mica commented.

"Yes and he hurt all of us when he ran off to Mexico after losing his memory but especially poor Abigail and Anthony." Ducky added.

"And my mom." Mica added.

"Yes and if he hadn't of come back he would have hurt you but he did. Unfortunately I can see that his actions in the wake of losing Anthony have harmed you." Ducky explained.

"He told me that we could be a family again and then he did this." Mica sniffed.

"That was hurtful but worry not because he is going to get better and he, you, Kristen, and Abigail Borin will all be a family soon." Ducky assured.

"Is Kristen going to be OK?" Mica asked.

"She may have to use a wheelchair for the rest of her life but I am confident that her mom will not allow her to let that to stop her." Ducky assured.

"Good" Mica replied.

"It certainly is now you try and get some rest. I will wake you if there is any news on your father's condition." Ducky replied kissing her softly on the top of her head.

* * *

Mica managed to fall into a fitful sleep. Ducky sat with his hand protectively over her head. He had always been like a grandfather to her. When she was really small her dad was still not on speaking terms with Jackson. So Ducky became her surrogate grandfather. Even after her dad and Jackson reconnected. Jack lived so far away that she only got to see him a few times a year. Especially after her mother died. So Ducky stepped up and acted as her close by grandfather. She wondered how much longer he would be around though. Even though he didn't look or act like it. He was only a few years younger than Jackson and he had already had a heart attack. He was strong like her dad though and had made a pact to be there when she graduated high school. Since her mother and so many of her other relatives would not be. She just hoped that he would be able to live up to the promise.

* * *

Not long after she fell asleep, she woke to the sound of somebody talking. It wasn't Ducky, McGee, Abby, Bishop, Vance, or anybody else who had come by waiting for news on her dad. She blinked her eyes open and saw that it was a doctor.

"Perfect timing Michaela." Ducky told her as she sat up confused.

"Is he OK?" Mica asked.

"Your father is going to be just fine. We got his stomach pumped just in time, he will have to eat bland foods and take it easy for a while but he is going to make a full recovery." Dr. Jackson explained.

"Can I see him or is he in the ICU?" Mica asked.

"He is currently in post surgical intensive care but by the time he is ready to wake up he will probably be in a regular room. If not he will be moved probably by this afternoon." Dr. Jackson explained

"OK" Mica replied.

"What did I tell you?" Ducky asked as Dr. Jackson left.

"That he would be just fine." Mica replied happily.

* * *

**A/N: More on the others and Mica's reunion with Gibbs in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	40. The New Normal

Mica stayed with the McGee's for another two weeks while her dad was in the hospital. He spent one week recovering from his overdose and the next in the psych ward trying to get through his depression and suicidal feelings. When the day finally came for him to come home. She was both excited and terrified. She was thrilled to finally be able to go home and be with her dad again but she was also scared to death. Scared to death because her dad had tried to kill himself and now he was coming home. The doctors and everybody said that he was better and wouldn't do it again but what if he did? What if he tried to kill himself and she wasn't home or she couldn't get anybody to help him until it was too late? Why did Tony have to die? He was the one who made everything OK and now he was just gone.

"Guess what?" Jimmy said coming into her living room. He was staying with her while Ducky and McGee got her dad from the hospital.

"What?" Mica asked.

"Ducky just called. Your dad is all checked out and they are going to be home very soon." Jimmy replied.

"Oh good" Mica replied halfheartedly.

"Aren't you excited? I was sure that you would be ecstatic." Jimmy asked.

"I am it's just what if he does it again?" Mica asked.

"Tries to kill himself?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, what if I can't help him?" Mica asked.

"Don't you worry about that. Your dad has a therapist that he is going to speak with three times a week and you will be going with him one of those times." Jimmy explained.

* * *

Gibbs was relieved to be out of the hospital. He missed his girls more than anything. Kristen was in the rehab hospital in DC now. So it would be easier to go and see her but more than anything he wanted to be with Mica again. It had been so long, too long. He had fucked up so bad going off the deep end like that. His therapist had told him that what he was feeling was his grief about Tony taking over. He missed his boy so much but he had to take care of his girls now. They were alive and they needed him to be a dad and for Abby Borin a boyfriend. Ducky pulled into his driveway and he stepped out of the car. Mica came flying up to him.

"Oh daddy! I missed you so much!" Mica cried.

"I missed you a lot too little one." Gibbs replied embracing his daughter.

"I am so glad that everything will be back to normal." Mica sniffed.

"Me too and I am sorry that I was gone for so long." Gibbs apologized.

"It's OK, you were depressed and besides you are back now." Mica assured.

"You are a great kid and I am beyond proud of you." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Kristen studied the calender that hung above her bed. She was counting the days until she could finally get out of the hospital and go home. Just two more weeks and she would be home for the first time since the shooting. The doctors and psychical therapists had been hopeful that she would be able to walk again. She had done so well with her rehab but she still had no feeling below her hips. She was discouraged but her mother assured her that she would be fine. It was true being a paraplegic had it's challenges she could and would live a full life.

"Fourteen more days!" Abby B. said excitedly.

"I know I can't wait." Kristen replied.

"I couldn't find a house that I liked but McGee and Delilah helped me find a handicap accessible apartment. It's two bedrooms but really nice." Abby B. explained.

"I can't wait to see it." Kristen replied excitedly.

"You are going to love your room. Other Abby and I are fixing it up to be almost exactly like your old bedroom." Abby B. explained.

"Great" Kristen replied.

"That's not the only good news. Gibbs got out of the hospital today." Abby B. replied.

"That is great! I bet Mica is thrilled! Does that mean that she is going to be coming to see me?" Kristen asked.

"I bet it does." Abby B. replied.

* * *

Olivia held Cody's hand and walked with him towards the swing-set. She wondered if he would ever be curious about their first parents. Well they were her first parents but his second or if he would be too content with his life with the Palmer's to ask any questions. She still missed her parents, sister, and older brother but she had made peace with the fact that they were gone. They were all together again and free from the Hollis's torture. She also knew from going to church with the Palmer's that she would see them again one day.

"Olivia? Cody?" Jimmy called.

"What is it, Jimmy?" Olivia asked.

"We have the most wonderful news!" Breena cried.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"I just got back from the doctor and I am pregnant!" Breena cried.

"That is wonderful!" Olivia cried.

"Isn't it the greatest news?!" Jimmy asked.

"It is. I know how long you guys have wanted a baby. I also know that you adore Cody and me but now you will have a little Palmer to love." Olivia replied.

* * *

Shane watched as Tara got ready for her date. He wondered how his sister could be "in love" with so many guys. His mom told him that it was natural and that he would feel the same way when he was a teenager but he didn't know. As far as love went. He was only in love with Mica. Of course he had hardly spoken to Mica in months.

"Hey Tara" Shane called.

"What?" Tara asked.

"If this works out you can double date with Mica and me." Shane replied.

"Yeah because Allen will definitely want to double with two eight year olds. Stop being so lame!" Tara cried.

"Shane! Leave your sister alone and go do your homework!" Debbie called from the other room.

"Eight and a half and I did my homework!" Shane scoffed.

* * *

Erica and Jared knelt behind the door frame. The knew that if Kayla was home, she would be calling them immature and lecturing them on how wrong it was to spy on people. Spying was wrong but they were just so curious. Abby Scuito had come home with their dad. In fact they had been spending a lot of time together lately.

"I love you, Leon" Abby S. said.

"I love you too, Abby." Vance replied kissing Abby S. on the lips.

"Wooo!" Erica and Jared cried jumping out from behind the doorway.

"Alright!" Kayla cried.

"Kids what are you doing here?" Vance asked.

"Practice let out early." Kayla explained.

"We were just uh..." Erica started.

"We were spying." Jared admitted.

"Well normally I would be mad at you but what the hell. I am just so glad that you kids approve of me dating again." Vance replied.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry there will be a third installment to this series. Anyway was this a good story? How do you feel about the developments? Thanks to all who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. One last time please review. **


End file.
